I Didn't Know What Love Was, Until I Met You
by roza m belicova
Summary: She was certain they were in love and that he was the one for her. But when things don't go as planned, he breaks her heart. Can he break down her walls and win her back? Or will it take someone new to show her what love really is? Will she let anyone else get close enough to do it? Drabble style fict. Rated T for Rose's sailor mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so, new story. I probably shouldn't be writing this, but well. It's that kind of day, I'm in that kind of mood and Rose and I have a story to tell. I think this is 1 most of us or if not most then at least some of us could relate to. Read on and leave your thoughts on the way out, please.

This isn't edited, my darling beta has amazing things happening at the moment and of course, I don't own VA! I hope you enjoy!

I Didn't Know What Love Was, until I Met you.

Chapter 1.

RPOV.

His name was Adrian. With his brown hair that always seemed messy but was purposely styled that way, a pair of emerald green eyes, smooth, pale skin and a smile that could make any woman drop her panties, something I didn't realize until later, he was easily one of the most handsome guys I'd ever known.

We met when I was 5. He was 11. I was in a new place, boarding school and I was terrified. I was an only child, used to being surrounded by my family and, suddenly, they weren't around as much. Instead I had all these new people wanting to dress me and read me bedtime stories.

It was safe to say that, I did not like it. But there wasn't much I could do. At first, I cried a lot. When that didn't work, I pretended to be sick. It worked for a while. And then, I met Adrian. He was older and even as young as I was; I could tell that he was really good-looking. He became one of my best friends. We started spending a lot of time together and suddenly I didn't miss home so much anymore. He was always looking out for me, always keeping me out of trouble. But there was one time he couldn't help me.

Hey, it was not my fault. It was beyond cruel to make 5 year olds spell Vasalissa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway. The fact that I'd known Lissa all my life and that it was only her first day did not help matters. In a fit of rage, I threw my book at the teacher, and called her a factious bastard.

I'd had no clear idea of what that meant, but I knew it was bad. Obviously, the teacher hadn't taken kindly to it. My outburst landed me a spot in the naughty chair.

When the bell rang for recess, I was the first 1 up and out the door before the teacher could stop me. I found Adrian quickly, it wasn't easy to miss that messy head of brown hair, and told him about the teacher. Adrian had simply laughed and told me that that was bad.

Even though I knew Adrian was really handsome and generally a nice guy, he wasn't the one who was the object of my attention. There was another guy, Jesse Zeklos. He was mine and Lissa's age. To me, he was just amazing. He had a pair of blue eyes, blond hair, and a charming smile. Not to mention that he was really cute. I was young and stupid. Adrian was my friend, but after a few years, Jesse became my boyfriend. It didn't matter that I was 8 years old and had no idea what love really was.

For a while, all was well. I'd settled in to my new life at St. Vladimir's. It helped that Lissa, my best friend from back home was there with me. She'd come to the school a few weeks later than I had because she'd been sick. Once she came though, things started looking up. And of course, I had Adrian and Jesse. Also, I saw my family on the weekends. It wasn't until Mia came into the picture did things started changing, and not for the best.

Yes, it's short, I know. How are we feeling? You like it? If not, please tell me to stop. :P So this one is a bit different from my other stories for multiple reasons, 1 being that it's kind of personal and the other being that it's meant to be drabble style. So, much shorter chapters than what you're used to getting from me.

Review lovelies and you wouldn't get sent off to a boarding school ;)

P.S. Please don't ask if this is a Romitri story. :P I won't be answering that question ;) ok, until next time, my darlings.

XXX

Roza


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there guys! I'm so glad you all want more, special shout out to Rocio3452 for being my first reviewer on this story! Thanks to everyone else whose followed, favorite or reviewed! You guys made my day because I didn't know how you guys would react. Especially to the Rose and Jesse part of things ;) I know most of you don't like it, but thanks for giving it a chance.

Again, this isn't edited because as stated before, my darling beta has amazing things happening at the moment, insert squeal here…and of course, I don't own VA!

I didn't know what love was, until I met you.

Mia Rinaldi was a pretty little thing. She was a lot shorter than most of the girls. Her slender build and flawless white skin made her look doll like. She had chubby, pink cheeks, big ocean blue eyes, a straight nose which was so not going to last and pink lips. Her hair fell to her shoulders in blond ringlets. All in all, she provided the perfect illusion of innocence.

When she'd first entered St. Vlads, I couldn't see how a sweet girl like her could cause any trouble. Alas, Natalie, one of the girls who's room was just across the hall from Lissa and I swore otherwise. Apparently, they'd had a run in before while Natalie was on vacation with her father.

"But that was so long ago, you were what, 6?" I'd asked her.

"5 and that's beside the point. I'm telling you, she's trouble." I'd looked curiously at Lissa knowing that she would've picked up on any kind of negative vibe from her. The girl was just intuitive like that, but when she shook her head, I just brushed off Natalie's concerns.

As it turned out, I couldn't have been more wrong. Lissa, Jesse, and I were 10 now. Apparently, my teachers thought I was doing quite well. They started sending me to take other classes at another school during the day, but I still came back to St. Vlads at the end of every day. I wasn't the only one either. Lissa and Adrian were among the selected few that got sent out. In that time, Mia made her interest in my man more than known. And Jesse, because he was an asshole, something it took me far too long to notice, was more than eager to put up with her advances.

It was needless to say that, it wasn't long before he started encouraging her. It was Adrian who told me when he'd sneaked out of his dorm one night so he could pay me a visit. I'd been sitting on my bed talking to Lissa, Natalie and Jill, Natalie's roommate, when I heard a distinct tap on my window.

I jumped up instantly knowing that it was Adrian. He stood there and I took one look at his face and knew something was wrong. Before I could ask about it, however, he spoke.

"You guys, I need to talk to Rose for a moment." Everyone shifted away giving us some privacy. Everyone but Lissa. While Natalie and Jill went to the other side of the room, Lissa just moved out of Adrian's line of vision. Instead, she sat down on my bed.

"Rose, I need to tell you something," Adrian said hesitantly. He paused for a few seconds, a few seconds which felt like an eternity to me. I was about to snap at him to just talk already when he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Rose, but Jesse's cheating on you. He's messing around behind your back with Mia. He's talking to her on the phone as we speak. I couldn't stand you being out of the loop, so I'm telling you. I'm sorry." My world stopped. No, Adrian had to be wrong. I stared into those emerald eyes for any hint of humor, anything that could mean this was a prank, but there was none. He wouldn't lie to me, so that meant one thing. Jesse had really fucked up.

Ooooo. So, what's Rose going to do now? And how much of a bitch is Mia? How are you guys liking this so far?

How about this, I propose a challenge! 4 to 6 reviews in 30 minutes give or take a few, and you get the next chapter! It's already been written so, you want it? Let me know lovelies!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will pay you a late night visit at your window ;)

Until next time. XXX

Roza


	3. Chapter 3

You guys! You're all super amazing! I had no idea how much you guys liked this! Thanks for all of your amazingly awesome reviews! And, of course, those of you who's added me and or this story to your follows and favorites. I didn't get as many as I thought I would yesterday, but that's ok. You're all lucky thatI love you ;)

This isn't edited, so any mistakes are mine! And, I don't own VA!

I didn't know what love was, until I met you.

Chapter 3.

Time passed by rather slowly after Adrian dropped his bomb. I didn't want to believe him, but what other choice did I have? He was my friend, one of my best friends for that matter. He wouldn't lie to me, right?

"You ok?" Lissa's voice startled me and I jumped. She flashed me a small smile. I nodded, uncertain whether I really believed that. Not to mention that Lissa didn't look convinced either. Those usually soft, warm jade eyes narrowed as she glared at me.

It didn't matter that I didn't really know anything about love, I'd trusted Jesse. He was supposed to be loyal to me. He was my boyfriend. He'd been so proud when he'd heard I was going out to another school, that the thought that I had to keep my eyes on him had never even crossed my mind.

The next day at breakfast, he flashed me one of his boyish grins. Oddly enough, it didn't have it's usual impact. All I could feel was that coldness in my chest. It spread through me, but as it spread it turned into boiling rage. I wanted to hit him so bad.

"Well, if it isn't the school's resident whore," Mia taunted as I passed by her table. Lissa's grip on my arm tightened, and I was able to keep walking. That victory however, was short lived.

"She can't even see what's happening right under her nose," Mia continued, now addressing the other girls, her followers, at her table.

"Mia, will you mind your business?" Lissa snapped. Mia made the mistake of standing. She got right up in Lissa's face and was about to say something, but I was not having any of that.

"That's too close doll girl." Mia ignored me and started ranting at Lissa.

"Listen here Dragomir bitch, no one was talking to you. By the way, where'd you get that dress? Even Patricia looks be-"That was about the time I snapped.

I balled my hands into fists. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I shouldn't do this, but in that moment, I really didn't care. All I felt was rage. Rage at her for ruining something as good as what Jesse and I had, and rage at Jesse, for letting her.

In the background I heard Lissa's voice, but she sounded too far away for me to really understand. The next thing I knew, my fist went flying. It connected with Mia's perfect nose. The resounding crack that followed echoed in my head, and though my hand hurt like a bitch, there was no shaking the satisfaction that coursed through me.

"Rose!" Someone yelled. Jesse came running over and it was all I could do to not smack him, to. I more than likely would've, but one of the staff members pulled me off of Mia and away from Jesse before I could.

"What was that, Hathaway?" She asked, her eyes scanning my face for something. I told her a half truth, how Mia had started it with her taunts, but I didn't dare mention what Jesse had to do with anything.

I got in trouble of course. I had detention for weeks, but I didn't mind it so much. Mia and Jesse got together for reel once her nose had healed up though it didn't look as perfect as before. Whenever I saw them together doing something cute or something we use to, I just conjured up that look that'd been on her face when I'd hit her.

After a while, Jesse and Mia were the last things on my mind. There was something else happening, something else that was a lot worse. It had everything to do with Adrian.

So, you guys, lol how much of a badass is Rose? And do you guys think Mia deserved that?

Review and tell me!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will punch someone to rescue you ;)

P.S. I don't know when my next update will be, possibly later today or tomorrow, it all depends on you ;)

Until next time, XXX

Roza


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! Thank you! I swear I can never ask for better readers and reviewers! You guys are the absolute best!

So I know I said the next update was either going to be at the end of the day or yesterday, but you know how reel life could be sometimes. School had all of my dam attention and then I was too tired to write anything! So my apologies for the wait even though it wasn't much.

You guys know the drill. This isn't edited and of course I don't own VA!

I didn't know what love was, until I met you.

Chapter 4.

Weeks passed without much happening, or so it seemed. In that time, Adrian had become my rock. He, Lissa and I were for lack of a better word inseparable.

Jesse and Mia were still bound at the hip and Mia always seemed to be parading around in her skimpiest clothing, something I knew Jesse liked. Now that I'd had the time to think, I could see quite clearly why Jesse had cheated. It was because even at his age, he wanted to do stuff, stuff I wasn't ready for. Mia, it seemed, had no problems with giving him what he wanted.

Oh no, I'm not assuming, I saw the proof. It was all over her pretty little neck.

Meanwhile, Adrian and I were becoming closer, even more so than before. And yet, it was somehow a different kind of closeness. I didn't want to believe it, but I saw the changes and so did Lissa.

"He likes you, you know." She'd said to me one night whilst we'd been getting ready for bed. I continued brushing my hair as I stared at her in the mirror.

"Who does?" I asked. In the mirror, I saw Lissa roll her eyes.

"Adrian," She said incredulously. I shook my head, ready to protest because surely that was just ridiculous, right? Adrian was my friend. He was so much older than I was, why would he like me?

"No Rose, it's true. How can you not see it? Don't you see the way he looks at you?" No. Lissa was just messing with me, reading too much into everything.

"Liss, that's crazy. And even if he likes me like that, he's so much older." Lissa nodded, but a smile was threatening to break out on her lips.

"So, what you're saying is, you like him. You just won't get together with him because he's older?" I shook my head and had to resist throwing the hairbrush at her in a fit of exasperation. The smile was on full display now, dam girl.

"I'm not, Liss. I don't even know how you came to that conclusion in the first place. All I'm saying is that there's no way he could like me like that." I told her and, Lissa narrowed her eyes at me.

"And why not? Because you're 10 and he's 16? You're almost 11 and you know what they say, age is just a number." Was this girl serious? She was right and I knew it, I just tried my hardest to ignore it.

That night sleep kept evading me. When I finally fell asleep, however, it was to be awakened a few hours later by the blaring alarm clock. I'd had to force my eyes to stay open while I busied myself with getting ready for the day.

When I saw Adrian at breakfast though, I couldn't help but suddenly wake up. It was as though his smile was the sunshine I'd been missing. His eyes met mine across the room and I saw the look Lissa was talking about. It was warm and tender, full of adoration and something more that I couldn't put my finger on.

I felt butterflies take flight in my tummy. My heart rate kicked up a few notches. The world was suddenly a much clearer place. That was the moment I made my decision. I was going to tell Adrian Ivashkov the truth. Little to my 10 year old knowledge, that was not how things was going to play out.

Oh no. What could possibly go wrong now? Will these 2 ever get together? Should they ever get together? Review and let me know my darlings.

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will smile at you from across a room ;)

P.S. I can have the next chapter done and posted in a while if you guys want, you just have to review ;) ok, I'm going now

xxx

Roza


	5. Chapter 5

You guys! How the hell did this happen? We're only 4 chapters in and already I have 20 plus reviews! All I can say is thank you, because I never expected this kind of response! So, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and you didn't even have to wait.

It's not edited, and I don't own VA, of course!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 5.

It wasn't going so well. School was almost out on summer break and so far I'd been too busy with exams to tell Adrian anything. At least, that was what I kept telling myself.

One part of me wanted to tell him. But another part, the part that was still hurt by Jesse's betrayal wanted me to run in the opposite direction. I was conflicted but the clock was ticking. Soon we would be out of school and away from each other for 2 whole months. I had to make my move and I had to do it now.

"What's with that look?" Lissa asked sitting down beside me. I fixed my eyes on her and raised my brows questioningly.

"What look?" I asked. Lissa shook her head and pointed to my face.

"That look. The look that says you're getting an idea." Oh I was definitely getting an idea.

"I don't have any such look, Liss." She was quick to shake her head. So before she could start, I told her.

"I have to tell Adrian." Lissa's squeal was enough to pierce the silence and I had to shush her before people came running.

"Yes, you do, I've been telling you that for ages now, Rose. " She said, her voice softening considerably.

"I know, I just don't want to make a fool of myself, you know? Do you know how humiliating it will be if I was reading too much into this? If he feels nothing for me beyond friendship? That could ruin what we already have, Liss. Hell who's to say that he doesn't have a girlfriend. Have you seen the guy? I bet he has girls falling at his feet!" I was rambling, I knew it, but dam it, I did not care.

After dinner that day, I hurried through my revision. I had to talk to Adrian. I was going to do it now before I chickened out. But just as I'd finished and thrown my textbooks and notes back into my bag, he entered the room.

"Hey there Rosie, hey Liss." He said by way of greeting.

"Call me Rosie again Ivashkov and I'll chop your balls off," I said warningly. Lissa elbowed me and I glared. Such outbursts were not rare for me; I'd built quite the reputation for myself here. My breaking Mia's nose had only been the icing on the cake. Now people knew not to mess with me or my friends, but Adrian knew I was only joking around.

"Whatever," He said. I could see that he was about to say something else, but we were interrupted by one of the staff members on the loud speaker. We were all told to gather in the hall.

Conversations came to screeching halts as everyone stopped what they were doing and filed into the hall. These gatherings weren't unusual either. They were, in fact, a part of our nightly routine. This was the time of the day when we had to talk about our day. That was followed by prayer time and then we had a bit of free time before curfew. Oh well, maybe then I could talk to Adrian.

Of course, there was always something working against me. I never got to talk to him that night. He'd disappeared in his dorm even though we had free time. Lissa and I just hang out with our other friends instead.

"Why do you think he left so suddenly and so quickly?" Natalie asked as she sat on my bed with Jill, Lissa and I. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I said simply. I had to remember that Natalie didn't know what was going on. She didn't know that yet again I had not been able to talk to Adrian.

In a purely uncharacteristic move, Natalie dropped the subject. Lissa was quick to jump in and ease the tension. We were all able to just relax and hang out like we usually would.

When Jill and Natalie had left, I was finally coming to the realization that there was always tomorrow when a familiar tap on the window caught my attention. I sprang up Lissa hot on my heels.

"Adrian," I said excitedly yet still keeping my voice low so we wouldn't get caught. It was after all after curfew.

"Where did you go earlier?" Lissa asked him. He however didn't answer her question. Instead, his eyes were set directly on me.

"Rose." It was one word, hell it was my name, but it held so much.

"What is it?" I asked him hating the icy lump of fear that fell into my stomach. When he spoke up however, I wished I hadn't asked.

Oh dear, what's wrong now? Any ideas what Adrian's about to tell her? Let me know, you guys!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian just might show up at your window, again ;)

Until next time, possibly tomorrow, if you want it ;)

XXX

Roza


	6. Chapter 6

Amazing, that's what you all are! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I can't believe that I already have 36 reviews!

Ok, so, this isn't edited, and of course, I don't own VA!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 6.

I was empty. I felt nothing, wasn't sure I wanted to. I was lying in bed, snuggled beneath my blanket but I was cold all over. I was tired and yet, sleep refused to come.

If I fell asleep at all that night, I don't remember. But as I got ready the next day, it was on autopilot. During breakfast, I had to force myself to eat, something I never had to do. Food had been my love for as long as I could remember.

Even through class, my mood had not changed. If anything, it only darkened. I had a serious problem with authority and it only got worse when I was in a bad mood. It took all of my already lacking self-control to stay seated and take my notes without throwing my books or pencils at someone. I suppose it was a good thing we didn't have an exam today.

"What's gotten in to you today?" Carly, a girl from my class asked during lunch. Because I didn't trust myself to speak without flipping out at the poor girl, I forced myself to take slow, deep breaths and eat the forkful of pasta I'd been holding for god only knew how long.

"I'm fine." I told her. That had been my response to everything today. That had even been my oh so brilliant answer to a math problem. It went without saying that; my teacher had stared at me like I had gone mad.

"You all may go," With those words, everyone scampered off to do whatever they wanted. This was that free time before curfew, after all. As for me, I retreated into my dorm and into the solitude of my room. I needed a few moments of peace.

Thankfully, Lissa hadn't followed. Closing the door, I flung myself onto my bed and buried my face into the pillow. There was no stopping the tears. They streamed uncontrollably down my cheeks. And I let them. I'd been fighting against my emotions all day. I could fight no longer. I didn't want to fight any longer.

There was an unbearable ache in my chest. I'd never felt anything like it before. Unconsciously, I curled myself into a tight ball in an attempt to make it go away. It didn't work.

I heard his words again. This time, they echoed in my head incessantly. It was like I had gotten on a carnival ride and now I couldn't get off. My world had at some point tilted on its axis leaving me unbalanced. I couldn't breathe.

A sob broke free from my lips. I sat up, trying to regain control of my erratic, irregular breathing. I gasped like a fish out of water as I ran my shaking fingers through my hair. I sprang to my feet and took off to the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

Breathe, Rose. Get it together. I chanted those words repeatedly until I slowed my breathing and with it my heart rate.

The door suddenly opened. Lissa stepped inside, her eyes doing a sweep of the room. I splashed some more water on my face, desperate to hide the tears. She walked over to the sink and leant on the counter beside me.

The moment she looked at me and her eyes softened, I knew. My attempts to hide my hurt from her had been for nothing. There was no one who knew me better than she did. It had been foolish of me to think otherwise.

"Oh Rose," She said, pulling me into her arms. That was all it took. Every bit of composure I'd so recently manage to scrounger up disappeared and scattered like ashes in the wind.

"He's leaving Liss, how could he be leaving?" I asked, desperation making me grip tightly to her shirt.

"You know why," She said softly. She ran her fingers soothingly through my hair. I nodded, feeling the sting of tears burn my eyes. I force them back. I didn't think there were any more tears left for me to cry.

"You know Rose, he might be leaving, but he's not gone yet, you know." Lissa said seeing that I'd calmed down.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, my sluggish mind taking a few seconds longer to pick up on what she already had.

"You can still talk to him. I know you probably won't tell him anymore, but you guys can still spend time together, Rose." I nodded, realizing that she was in fact right.

I pulled her in for a quick hug and ran out of there as though my feet were on fire. Lissa was hot on my heals. Once again, the clock was ticking. Only this time, I wouldn't be spilling my heart. I'd had the chance, but now it was gone. And soon, so to would Adrian.

Oooo so, we now know that he's leaving. But what's going to happen now? Should Rose still tell him how she feels?

Let me know my dears!

Next update, possibly tomorrow, if you want it ;)

So, review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will come find you in the bathroom ;)

XXX

Roza


	7. Chapter 7

My darlings! Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm loving how much you're enjoying this and I love that I can keep you on your toes! Rocio3452, scared yet? :P

This isn't edited and you know I don't own VA! I shouldn't have to keep saying it! Though if I did own VA, I'd write some more, I wonder what Richelle is going to do?

I didn't know what love was, until I met you

Chapter 7

Today was the day. I'd just spent the entire morning trying to convince myself that it was going to be ok. I say try, because even now as I climbed the stairs and entered the swinging doors of the dining hall, I still wasn't convinced.

He smiled at me, so much like he usually did that it was hard to believe that when I came out after this summer I would no longer be greeted by those radiant smiles. I tried so hard to smile back, but I just ended up grimacing instead.

Lissa's hand on my arm was the Anker that kept me steady. It was the reason I kept walking even though all I wanted was to walk right out of here. Instead, I followed closely behind her and took my seat once the grace had been said.

"You need to eat, Rose." That voice made me jump and look up. Instantly, I was caught in a sea of beautiful emeralds. The concern shining in those eyes was enough to make me take a bite of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Don't tell me what to do, Ivashkov," I said teasingly. "What are you even doing here?" For the first time that morning, I felt something other than sadness stir inside of me when Adrian rolled his eyes at me.

"Please," He said. "You know I run this joint, I don't have to have a reason." That all too familiar smirk was on his face and like always, it was enough to put my mind at ease. A genuine smile touched my lips for the first time since finding out he was leaving and his eyes softened.

"Now Hathaway, I'm going back to my table, eat up so we could get out of here, will you?" I rolled my eyes but complied with his wishes. Now that my mind was at ease, I could relax and I didn't feel like puking my guts out anymore.

Adrian's reason for leaving was pretty simple. It was, in fact, to be expected at some point. I had just let myself forget about it so it'd suddenly come as a surprise. He was almost 17 now and while I'd been taking my end of year exams, he'd been taking his final ones. The results were going to be out in the summer. Once they were, there would be no point in him staying here any longer.

When we were all done with breakfast, Adrian, Lissa and I made plans to meet up later. It was the last day of school after all. We had to go pack for home. Thankfully, now that my exams were all over and done with, I didn't have to go out to my other school today. That gave me a lot of time to get my packing done, but I'd had every plan to hurry through it. That way, I'd have a whole lot of time to spend with Adrian. After all, when else was I going to see him?

"So what's the plan after the summer?" I asked him on the bus ride home.

"I'll probably get involved in the family business, I don't know yet." I nodded, knowing that he didn't really have to work. Adrian's family was filthy rich.

"Hey, don't look so sad," He said to me suddenly. "I'll still come visit; you know I have to check up on my favorite flower, right?" That made me smile, and from the look of pride on his face, I knew that was the desired effect. The rest of the ride was filled with friendly chatter and even a few giggles.

So, now that we know why he's leaving, how are we feeling? And what's going to happen next? Just a hint, it could possibly be a time skip next chapter or I could do a bit of interaction between Rose and her parents? Which will you guys prefer? Be sure to let me know. And, the next update depends on you ;)

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will feed you at breakfast ;)

XXX

Roza


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks very much for the reviews!

This isn't edited, and you know the drill, I don't own VA, I never will…bla, bla, bla! XD

I didn't know what love was, until I met you.

Chapter 8.

"Kizm! Rosemarie!" My parents were waiting for me when the bus stopped at my house. Their excited shouts made me smile, but even their bright smiles did nothing to ease the pang in my chest. I gave Adrian one final hug and then Lissa, before grabbing my bags and jumping out of the bus.

"Oh come here baby," My mom said, pulling me into her arms. Her usually barely there Scottish brogue was very evident as she held me. My dad took my bags and together we walked into our yard.

I stood out front for a long time, watching the bus until I could no longer see it. I knew my parents were watching me from inside, but I didn't go in until the bus was long gone.

"You hungry?" My mom asked once I'd changed out of St. Vladimir's uniform. I was sitting on the couch, my feet tucked up beneath me. It was only when she mentioned food that I realized how hungry I actually was.

"Starving actually," I said to her. She flashed me a warm yet amused smile then took off into the kitchen. My dad took her spot beside me.

"Where's my hug old man?" I asked him teasingly. He rolled his eyes, but pulled me into a hug nevertheless.

"Where's Christian?" I asked noticing for the first time that I hadn't seen him since I got home.

"At grandma's," Dad said. "We didn't want to make you uncomfortable." I shook my head, but it was pretty easy to see where he was coming from.

Christian was my brother. He wasn't my biological brother obviously, but my brother nonetheless. During my stay at St. Vladimir's, my parents had come to the decision to adopt a child.

Once I was born, they were both certain that they didn't want anymore kids. So, my mom had her tubes tied. I guess once I was out of the house, that changed. I couldn't really explain it. All I knew was that I'd come home one weekend and they were suddenly telling me about a brother.

Even at 8 years old, it was on the tip of my tongue to tell them just what they could do with that idea. I didn't want a brother. I didn't need a brother. I did not understand why they suddenly wanted to give me one.

One Sunday, a woman who I later learnt was a social worker came to visit. She explained how Christian's birth parents were both dead. They'd died in a fire when he was just a baby. Someone had wrapped him in a blanket, put him in a basket and somehow gotten him outside to safety, but the rest of his family hadn't been as fortunate.

When the fire officers had gotten on the scene, they'd found him. He had gone through more foster homes in his 8 years than I'd gone through chocolate glazed doughnuts in mine. When she told me that he didn't have a home, I was heartbroken. I wanted to share mine. I couldn't imagine life without my parents.

It was, however, the hardest thing for me to get to know him. I think a lot of it had to do with the fact that I wasn't at home much and when I was, I went over to my grandma's. So even though Christian and I were almost 11 now, we barely knew each other. Of course they would send him over there when they knew I was coming home, I felt so bad now.

I suddenly didn't want there to be this chasm between us anymore. Sure we looked different, where my eyes were dark brown his were a wintery blue. I had long dark brown tresses that looked black, and he had spiky raven locks. He was still my brother. I wanted to get to know him.

"We have to go get him," I blurted out suddenly. "Right now."

"Don't look at me like that," I said. "Let's go." My parents only stared, the surprise evident on their faces. It was my dad who recovered first.

"Finish your food first, Rose." I stared dejectedly down at my plate. My dad's voice held finality, so I knew better than to argue. Instead, I shoved spoonful after spoonful of food into my mouth until my plate was empty. Then, I took off in a sprint to the kitchen.

Once I'd washed the plate, I headed up to my room and traded my shorts for the first pair of jeans I found. After running a brush through my tangled locks, I went back downstairs. My parents were waiting for me, and dad held the car keys. I was going to take that as a good sign.

"Let's go," He said, taking off out the door. My mom and I followed in hot pursuit. The love and pride shining in her eyes told me that I was doing the right thing. Climbing into the car and strapping myself in, I kept replaying that look or my nerves would've made me sick.

Wow, just so you know, that thing about Christian wasn't a part of my plan. I rather like how it turned out though, don't you? But how is he going to react now? Do you guys think he'll come home? Review and tell me!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/ Adrian will wrap his arms around you in a hug ;)

Remember, the next update depends on you...

XXX

Roza


	9. Chapter 9

This isn't edited as you know and, I don't own VA. Read the note at the bottom for why this took so long!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 9.

My birthday had come and gone. It was late August now, almost time to go back to school. I didn't exactly know how I felt about that. On 1 hand, I wasn't too happy. I was finally letting my brother in, finally getting to know him. The more I did, the more I realized that I liked him.

Christian and I did look different, but we shared similar personalities. He was just as witty and sarcastic as I was. Due to that, we didn't always get along. The love between us was more than obvious, however, something I knew my parents were proud of.

They'd gone out of their way this summer to make sure I didn't suddenly decide to go to my grandma's house. So instead, we went on countless family trips. If I said I didn't have the best time, I'd be a liar. They were attentive and amazing, and I couldn't help but soak it all up. It was wonderful to bask in the warm Caribbean sun and in my family's love.

The other thing was that, now that I'd turned 11, my eyes seemed to be opened to new things. Things I hadn't seen before or things that I didn't want to see. One of those things was the fact that my parents had shipped me off to boarding school. Why the hell had they done that?

It just didn't make sense to me. They sent me off to be raised by other people while Christian got to stay at home and go to a public school. I didn't understand why they'd done that. That was the reason I couldn't wait to get back to school.

I wanted to do some research. I was only 11, yes, but I was very good with the computer. I did not want to resent my parents for their choices, though I could feel it stirring just beneath the surface. It made me feel sick, licking at me like the glowing embers of a fire. I had no business resenting my parents. They had to have had a good reason for sending me to that school.

"You ok Rosie?" Christian asked suddenly. You look a bit green." I narrowed my eyes.

"What have I told you about calling me that, Christian?" I hissed.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm so concerned," He said sarcastically, cutting off whatever I was about to say.

"I'm fine," I said rolling my eyes. He stuck his tongue out at me, but in his eyes, I saw more questions.

"I've seen you fine before, you do know that, right?" I shook my head, wishing he wouldn't ask anything. We were riding in the backseat of our parent's car. Thankfully, they were distracted.

"Hey, I know we're only just getting to know each other, but I've been here a while, Rose. I can see the difference. Something is bothering you." Christian's eyes were boring into mine, concern making them softer and warmer than usual.

Could I tell him? I'd planned to talk to Lissa about this when I went back, but could my brother be more help than my best friend could? How did I know he wouldn't get mad at me for having such questions? I mean they had everything to do with him.

"You can talk to me, Rose." I was looking into his eyes. I couldn't lie to him. I looked away but I could feel his gaze on me. It was then that I made my decision.

"Ok," I said. "I'll tell you."

"Gees Abe, look at the dam time!" My mom snapped from up front. Both Christian and I Glanced up confused. We'd been engaged in another conversation.

"So? It doesn't matter, Janine. We can have it done in no time!" I glanced at Christian.

"Um, you guys," I called. Of course, they didn't hear.

"I'm not doing any of that!" My mom yelled.

"Will you 2 just stop that?" Christian and I asked at once.

"But she started it," Dad said.

"That doesn't matter," I said. "I'm ending it." To my amazement, they listened.

"What were you guys arguing about anyway?" Christian asked once the tension had faded.

"Your father wants me to make dinner," Mom said.

"But dad, look at the time!" I said seriously. It was already after 8 P.M. I didn't see the point in making my mom cook now, especially not since we'd just spent the whole day shopping for school supplies and things.

"She's right, Dad." Christian said. "Let's just go pick up a pizza." It didn't take long for us all to agree and soon my dad was pulling into a parking spot at the pizza outlet.

Once we got inside, however, another argument started. This one had to do with the pizza toppings. Where Christian had been on my side before, the prospect of there being mushrooms on his pizza was too great, so much so that he joined the argument. I was just ready to rip my hair out.

Such arguments weren't rare; we were all too stubborn and had very similar personalities. Right now though, Christian and I were tired, and my parents were still riled up about the earlier argument in the car.

"Oh my god," I snapped suddenly, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "Will you guys just settle down? We can just get 2 pizzas since Christian and I want the same things and you guys want the same things."

They argued for a few moments more, but in the end they realized that not only was I right, but that their foolish arguing was attracting attention. So, we ended up leaving with 2 pizzas rather than 1. We also got doughnuts and ice-cream, something that calmed everyone down. The movie we put in after we'd all showered and changed only relaxed us further and in the end, that turned out to be a really great day.

Hey, you guys! I'm sorry for disappearing like that; this was a really busy week for me. Plus I had some serious trouble with my computer and it's still not resolved. I also have some family drama going on, it involves my grandma accidently falling, but she ended up fracturing her hip in the process. I'll keep you guys posted on that. Anyway, thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews! You made my week and I hope this longer chapter makes up for that wait!

XXX

Roza


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my darlings! Thanks for all of your amazing reviews! I wish I could've gotten this out sooner, but you know how my laptop works! Plus, I've been busy with my grandma's condition. She had surgery yesterday and is doing much better. Thanks for your concern, you guys!

I don't own VA, but you already know that, don't you? Well, you should, because I've been saying it since forever! Oh and, this isn't edited.

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 10.

The final tendrils of sleep unfurled from around me like the petals of a new flower bud. Defiantly, I kept my eyes closed and the blanket fully wrapped around me. I didn't want to get up yet dam it. I had no reason to be up this early. It was Saturday after all.

Voices that I had not heard in quite a while floated up the stairs and reached my ears. Sleep now forgotten and delight making me swifter than usual, I flung the blanket off, swung my bare legs over the edge of the bed. I took off in the direction of the bathroom. A sudden crippling ache in my belly made me stop and double over.

Nausea rolled over me. "Oh, god." I gasped out, slamming a hand over my mouth. I contemplated yelling for my mom, but just as sudden as it'd come, it was gone. I jumped to my feet and continued my trek to the bathroom.

"Olena!" I shrieked delightedly. I leapt off the last few stairs and ran to her.

"Hello Roza," She said, wrapping her arms around me. Her familiar smell washed over me and there was no holding back my grin.

"Where have you been all summer long?" I asked even though I already knew.

Olena was my baby sitter. I'd known her all my life. Her family was always around for thanks giving dinner and Christmas and any other such occasion. Hell, they were practically a part of my family just like Lissa and her family was. Christian and I had been spending so much time with mom and dad this summer that we hadn't needed Olena as much.

Once I'd gotten over the fact that Olena was here, something or rather someone else caught my attention. He was standing with his back to me, but even still, I knew exactly who he was. Memories of the countless times he'd given me piggyback rides up the stairs or reach my markers from a high shelf flashed through my mind.

"Is that Dimitri?" I whispered to Olena. Her answering smile was all the answer I needed. "Wow," I said, making Olena laugh.

He turned; ready to say something to Olena but his eyes landed on me. A warm, friendly smile that made my tummy feel funny came over his face. Wow, I internally said.

It had been quite a while since I'd seen Dimitri. He was Adrian's age and while he'd been around a lot when I was younger, he started coming less and less the older he got. He had changed so much from the little boy I remembered. He was now even taller than he had been since I'd seen him last. His hair had grown out to, now falling to his shoulders.

"Wow, you just keep getting taller!" I said. Later, I'd question those words. Were they really the best things I could've said? Dimitri only chuckled and came over to me.

While I'd been certain of hugging Olena, age and distance had made me unsure of Dimitri. How was he going to react? I was suddenly self-conscious. That was weird, because I'd been nothing but comfortable around him before. Dimitri's smile was still in place though, putting me at ease just like it always had.

I hugged him and he picked me up, spinning me in the air. I squealed and then started giggling uncontrollably. "Dimittriiiii!" Put me down!" Dimitri chuckled and carefully set me down.

"Are you here for a while?" I asked him once I'd recovered from my giggling fit. Dimitri shook his head.

"No Roza, I'm only here to drop mama off." I nodded, feeling silly for asking.

"He'll be back later to pick me up, Rose." Olena said from the other side of the room. Dimitri nodded in confirmation.

"How about I come back earlier and we'll go out for ice-cream?" I nodded eagerly and then he left. I bounded happily into the kitchen where mom and dad were putting away their teacups and breakfast plates. They both looked up and stared at me.

"How are you up this early?" Mom asked. Dad nodded, staring at me.

"I have no idea," I said grabbing a bowl and spoon. "I just woke up." I poured some serial and milk into it and stirred.

"So you guys are going back to work today?" I asked noticing their uniforms. Mom and dad nodded as one. I nodded back and followed them out to the living room.

"Morning pyro," I said plopping down beside him. He only glanced briefly at me and shoved a spoonful of serial into his mouth. We spent the rest of the day together watching cartoons until I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up, the ache from earlier had returned. This time, however, it was 10 times worst. I grimaced and bolted up into a sitting position. I was suddenly aware of moisture between my legs. I jumped off my bed, uncertain of how I'd even gotten there. I ran to my toilet and let out a shriek of terror.

Oh, no. What's wrong with Rose now? What do you guys think? And, yay! We met Dimitri!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will pick you up and spin you around ;)

XXX

Roza


	11. Chapter 11

You guys are the best! Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews! I hope you all enjoy this super long chapter! Oh, I should probably mention that, I don't know when my next update will be. I don't have a schedule anymore because my computer is stupid. Let's leave it at that.

This isn't edited and I do not own VA!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 11.

The sight of blood did not scare me. I was no coward. I had had no problem making Mia bleed. If anything, I had been more than a little eager to draw her blood. Granted, I did have good reason. The sight of my panties soiled with fresh blood I could not account for however, did not scare me. No, it terrified me.

I heard the door to my room open and then Christian was calling for me. I could barely answer him. I had to summon every ounce of energy to get one sentence out.

"Get…Olena..." I gasped out. The pain in my belly was making me woozy. I heard the door close and then open again.

"Rose," Olena called. "Where are you?" Somehow, I managed to tell her where I was.

"I'm coming in now," She said. I backed away from the door moments before it swung open. Olena took one look at me before engulfing me in her arms. I buried my head in her chest and could no longer hold back the tears.

"Oh sweety, it's alright." I was a sobbing blubbering mess now. I knew she didn't understand a word I was saying, but she held tight to me, her Russian words soothing me just like they always did.

Olena's hands were cool on my face as she brushed my tears away and pushed my hair back. Her touch was calming, her gaze steady yet gentle. I'd cried all I could cry. Now, I was just scared. What the hell was happening to me?

"Roza, sweety," Olena said quietly. "You have to tell me what's wrong." She was right I realized, so letting that gentle look in those eyes further calm me, I took a breath and told her.

"B-blood…so much blood." At least, I tried to, but the words wouldn't come. I did not know how to explain what was wrong. How could I when I didn't even know myself? Olena looked confused. Her gaze swept over me, no doubt checking for any sign of the blood I'd mentioned.

"Where Roza? Where does it hurt?" I pointed to my tummy and seeing no other way to explain my situation, I pulled out of her embrace and stood.

I could not believe what I was about to do. I had to console myself with the fact that, this was Olena. She'd already seen all of me. So, before my shyness could overtake me, I pulled my panties down my thighs. I pointed to the crotch. Olena gasped.

"I-I don't know what happened," I said to her. That wasn't really true, I did have a slight idea of what this was, but I did not want to believe it.

"I just fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was in my bed and my tummy felt like it might explode." Olena nodded as I spoke. The look on her face said that she knew exactly what was happening, but she let me speak nevertheless.

"How did I get up here anyway?" I asked. "Last I remembered I was watching cartoons with Christian."

"You said you were tired and wanted to go to bed," Olena told me. "Roza, do you know what this is?" I shook my head, still not willing to believe what I was thinking.

"Well, you just got your period." She told me. "Hey, don't worry." She said when she saw my face.

"It's normal, the blood is normal." She started explaining exactly what was happening to me.

I already knew most of it, this was something we'd covered at school, and it was something my parents had talked to me about as well. I just couldn't help but wish for a simpler time, when my days were filled with childish play. I'd started wearing bras to, and already I'd had to move up 2 sizes.

"Are you ok, Roza?" Olena asked. I nodded, uncertain of what to do now.

"Alright, let's get you showered and I'll make you some tea. It'll help with the cramps, ok?" I nodded and started stripping out of my clothes.

Olena turned on the water for me, filling up the tub for a bath. She set the water at just the right temperature. I watched as she bustled around, grabbing bodywashes and setting them back on the counter until she found the right one.

"Here, get cleaned up and then climb in." She told me and walked out. I followed her instructions, going under the shower to clean the blood off of myself.

Once I was done, I climbed into the bubbly water and sighed contentedly. Its lavender scented permeated the entire bathroom. The water was perfect. It wasn't too warm, but it was warm enough that I closed my eyes and soaked it all up.

In that moment, I had nothing to worry about. The pain in my belly had dulled somewhat. And now that I knew what was happening for sure, I was able to relax. I didn't stay in the tub for too long though, even as relaxed as I was I knew I needed to get changed.

"Do you know how to fix this?" Olena asked holding up a familiar looking wrapper. I nodded, but she helped me anyway. Once that was fixed, I got changed quickly.

"Hey, you ok?" Christian asked plopping down beside me. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm good, don't worry." I told him when he didn't look convinced. Christian did not look like he was going to drop it, but thankfully, the door opened.

"Dimitri!" I squealed and almost spilled my tea. He grinned and sat down on my other side.

"Hey," He said to Christian and I. "You guys ready?" Christian looked totally hyped.

I had always been a lover of ice-cream, but I couldn't help but be slightly worried. Olena's tea had settled my stomach tremendously. Somehow, I knew that having ice-cream would shatter that. I did want to spend time with Dimitri though; it was not often that I saw him.

"Dimka," Olena called from the kitchen. "Can I see you in here for a moment?" I had no idea what she said to him in there, but when he came out, he shot me a weird look.

I was looking at him to, amazed by how handsome he was. I could not believe that I hadn't seen it before. Rather than going for ice-cream, Dimitri made us some of his hot chocolate. It was really delicious and we still went out for a ride in his car.

Wow, well, that was long, a lot longer than I'd intended! But I hope you all enjoyed it anyway! So, what do we think? How are you guys feeling? Let me know!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will take you out for a ride in his car ;)

XXX

Roza


	12. Chapter 12

My darlings, hello! I wish I could tell you that things over here have been getting better, and yesterday, I would've said that. But I learnt differently yesterday afternoon. My grandma got through the surgery alright, and was allowed to come home on Thursday. Since she's a renal patient, she's on dialysis. So she went for dialysis yesterday and had to go right back to the hospital because she kept having seizures.

It was scary but my uncle and aunt just got back from visiting her and I'm happy to report that she's doing a bit better. Ok, enough of that! That's not why you're all here, but thanks for all of your concern! I love you guys for it! Thanks also for all of your very amazing very sweet reviews!

This isn't edited and you guys know that I don't own VA!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 12.

My parents had long since come home by the time Olena and Dimitri decided to leave. We'd all sat down to dinner which was made entirely by Olena. Oh, don't get me wrong, my mom was a pretty good cook, but Olena had mastered the art. Her food was to die for.

"Here's to a job well done, Olena." My dad said, lifting his glass to clink with hers. Obviously, the fact that that glass contained orange juice did not matter to him. It didn't matter to us either as we picked up our own glasses and joined in the clinking. She certainly did deserve all of the complements she was getting though she only shook her head at us.

They were ready to leave soon thereafter, but something occurred to me just as Dimitri walked outside to join Olena who was talking to my mom.

Quickly, I sprang to my feet. It didn't look like they would be leaving anytime soon judging from how engrossed mom and Olena were, so I took my time climbing the stairs. Any sudden or strenuous movement sent pain ripping through my abdomen, something I'd rather avoid.

"Dimitri, wait!" I called running out the front door. He was about to get in the car but stopped at the sound of my voice.

"Here," I said holding out a package for him. "I got you this." Dimitri's eyes went wide.

"What? Roza, you didn't have to," He said hesitating slightly. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Even at 11 years old, I knew Dimitri to always take care of everyone. Though it had been a while since I'd seen him last, it was more than a little obvious that, that had not changed.

"Oh, just take it. I got everyone something," I explained. He hesitated for only a few seconds more, but then he took the package from my outstretched hand.

My eyes stayed on him as he carefully pealed the paper away. If there was a right way to open a gift, that certainly was not it. I didn't bother saying that to him, though. My heart hammered in my chest the closer he got to the items inside. I hoped he still liked Western stuff, or that would've all been a waste.

When he lifted the leather duster out and his eyes widened yet again and then his face took on a look of awe, I knew I had done the right thing. The look stayed on his face as he pulled out the book and read the cover. My favorite part came next. He pulled out the final item and stared for a few moments.

A cowgirl ornament for his car was the final item, and it seemed to be the one that captivated him the most. Well, I was glad, because it had been the one thing I'd picked out all on my own. She was dressed in full cowgirl gear, the boots and hat included, and in her hands, she held a lasso and a whip.

"Thank you, Roza. Though, you do know you didn't have to get me anything, right?" I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Whatever, Dimitri." Our gazes locked, and for the first time, I realized how absolutely depthless Dimitri's eyes were. They seemed darker than usual, the usually warm chocolate now almost pitch black. It didn't scare me, if anything I was intrigued.

Our little staring match didn't last very long after that, however. Olena decided in that moment that she was ready to leave. Something in my chest tightened. I wanted to see Dimitri again before I went back to school.

"Can Christian and I come over to your house tomorrow Olena?" I asked, and did not hesitate to turn on the pout and puppy eyes.

I should've known I'd had no need, Olena's warm smile and gentle eyes were answer enough. She still nodded and then as though she only just remembered my mom's presence, she shot her a questioning look.

"Geez, Rose, yes, you can go." Mom said when I turned my look on her. I grinned triumphantly and hugged Olena.

"Are you going to be there?" I asked Dimitri. He was smiling to as he nodded at me. They left after that and I went back inside.

Today might've started off totally weird, but by the time it was over, it turned out to be one of the best days ever. Not to mention, I'd just hit one of the major mile stones in the road to maturity.

The fact that I'd spent some time with Dimitri only added to the joy of this day. As I climbed into bed, his face was the last thing that flashed through my mind. That, and a very startling thought. A very startling thought that I was not ready to voice much less to think about any further. So, with a sigh, I closed my eyes giving into my exhaustion.

So, my darlings, yay for Dimitri…I so love him! How are we feeling? I wonder what thought Rose just thought up that's got her so on edge? What do you guys think? Let me know!

Review lovelies, and Dimitri will bring you a present ;)

XXX

Roza!


	13. Chapter 13

Because you people are so dam amazing, I give you chapter 13! Thanks for all of your reviews, and Do'B, this one is for you. Thank you for your very lengthy very sweet review!

I don't own VA, and this isn't edited!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 13.

Standing in front of the full length mirror in my bedroom, I could not help but stare. I was amazed at in just 2 short months how much my body had changed. I was no longer a little girl I realized; I certainly did not look the part anymore.

Where my chest had been flat before, my body thin, the gentle swells of my breasts were more than evident. The black tights looked better on me now than they ever had before. The curve of my hips and ass were more pronounced.

Even though I complained about the changes my body was going through, I could not deny that I liked the girl who stared back at me from the mirror. With a smile, I picked up my hairbrush and ran it one final time through my hair, most of which was pulled back in a bun. A few strands framed my face, however, the natural curls falling nicely over my shoulders.

"Are you done yet, Rose?" Christian asked impatiently as he stood in my doorway. I rolled my eyes. That had not been the first time he'd asked me that question today.

"Geez Sparky, can't a girl have a minute's peace?" I asked bending over to fix my shoes. Christian grumbled and stormed off down the stairs. I giggled and took off after him, grabbing the bag that contained my presents for the rest of the Belikov family as I went.

"Rose, Christian, Dimitri is here to pick you up," Mom called from outside. I couldn't explain the happy thump of my heart at her words. So, instead, I just followed Christian outside. Once we'd made it outside, however, I made a mad dash for the front door.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled grabbing the handle. Christian glared, but Dimitri rolled his eyes at our antics as I climbed in.

"Morning to you guys, too." Dimitri said by way of greeting when Christian and I just stared at each other. His voice broke our staring match though, and it didn't take long before we were ganging up on Dimitri.

"Please, comrade," I begged. "Let me change this music!" Now, it was Dimitri's turn to glare.

"Dimitri," Christian said. "I don't like listening to music that's not in this century."

"It doesn't matter what you like," Dimitri said, rolling his eyes. "Plus, we're already here."

Olena's house was just as I remembered. The 2 story style house was still painted white. Toys littered the front yard, and even though I had only just stepped out of Dimitri's car, I could already smell the flowers.

"I love this place," I said quietly. I had not meant for anyone to hear me, but of course, Dimitri did. I swear, the guy never missed anything.

"That's how I feel about your house," He told me. That was understandable; he did use to spend a lot of time there when his mom came over to babysit. Our gazes locked for a few seconds, but then Dimitri suddenly snapped his gaze away.

"Let's go in." He said. Something in him had changed though for the life of me I could not figure out what that was. Nevertheless, Christian and I followed him inside.

Everyone was excited that we'd come over. Viktoria, Dimitri's youngest sister had planned out a whole list of activities for us to do. One of them was to get one of her dolls married. We used to let Dimitri marry them, but today he seemed distracted. That was no problem though, we had Christian.

"Come on, Chris, please?" I pleaded with a pout. Christian shook his head, but Viktoria and I kept nagging him until finally, he decided that doing things our way was a lot better.

"Smile!" Sonya said grinning. She was older than Viktoria but younger than Dimitri. Christian glared at the camera.

Dimitri's other sister, Karolina, wasn't at home. Apparently, she had a study date at the library. When she returned though, was when the fun really started. Viktoria and I got make overs by the older girls while Christian hung out with Olena in the kitchen. Even at 11, he loved cooking.

After lunch, Karolina taught us how to make a special chocolate spread. We were going to put it on black bread. Black bread had always been a favorite of Dimitri's, and I guess Olena had finally had enough of always making it for him. She taught him how to make it himself, so while us girls made the spread, Dimitri and Christian made the bread.

When we were finished with dessert, we ended up having to clean the kitchen. Apparently, a 10 year old and an 11 year old weren't very good at keeping things clean. Once that was done, I handed out my presents. Sea shell necklaces for the girls, a cook book that specialized in Caribbean foods for Olena, and a brand new knitting kit for Yeva. They all loved them.

We left shortly after. It was getting late, and tomorrow I was heading back to school. My mom had left Christian and I with strict instructions to come back early. We ended up having to take Olena's van back to my house though, because everyone came along for the ride.

Hours later, I was in my room, picking out outfits to take with me when Christian knocked on my door. I yelled that it was open and he stuck his head in.

"Hey, I found something I'd like to show you," He said. There was something in his eyes that was putting me on alert.

"What is it?" I asked, gesturing for him to sit on the edge of my bed. He held up a familiar flier. A St. Vladimir's flier.

I'd seen that countless times before, I mean I did go to the school, but seeing it now made me feel weepy.

"Where did you find that?" I asked Christian forcing the tears that stung my eyes back.

"I-well I was doing a bit of snooping," He said to me. "I snuck into dad's study. It was on his desk with a whole stack of papers."

"Ok, so what's up? Why is it such a big deal that you had to come show me?" I asked. I had no idea where he was going with this.

"Because Rose, this is a flier from almost 6 years ago. It's from when you started attending one of the most elite boarding schools in the country." I was still so very confused, but Christian was quick to explain.

"I also found some records; I don't understand how you got in. We were not as rich. I think that's one of the reasons they sent you off." I stared.

"That's not possible. Only the richest kids go to that school, but shit." Suddenly, Mia's snide remarks about the way Lissa and I dressed made sense. We really were not as rich. That left one question. How did I get in? What had my father done?

OOOOOo! How did Rose get in? What are you guys thinking? Do let me know my darlings!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will cook for you ;)

XXX

Roza


	14. Chapter 14

No, your eyes are not deceiving you, I really am updating again! I've got a surprise, so just read on! This one is a bit short, but I just gave you a thousand plus word chapter!

I don't own VA, and this isn't edited!

I didn't know what love was, until I met you.

Chapter 14.

DPOV.

What the hell was happening to me? I'd returned from dropping Roza and Christian off hours ago. The rest of the evening had been nothing but a blur to me even though I'd spent it with my family. I kept seeing her eyes, her silky smooth hair.

When Babushka had given me a knowing look as I kissed her good night, I knew she knew. I couldn't be feeling anything for Roza, could I? She was 11. I was 18. Yet, I'd come to bed over an hour ago and still, I was wide awake.

The book she'd given me was clutched in my hand. I was trying to read it, but how could I when nothing made sense? I kept seeing her face, hearing her voice, her laugh. Memories of when we were younger flashed through my mind. The thunder storm that had caused us to spend the night at their house because the roads were closed was one of my favorite ones.

Rose and I had lain curled up on the couch just listening to the pounding rain. Every time the lightning struck and thunder rumbled, she would squeal and scoot closer to me. She was barely 3. I was 10, but I felt much older as she clung to me.

"Shhh, Roza," I'd soothed. "It's ok." My mama and her parents tucked her into bed, but she refused to let go of my neck.

"Lay with her, Dimitri," Her father had said. I did, and Rose's grip on my neck relaxed. The adults had read us stories until she'd fallen asleep and my own eyes were starting to droop, but the moment my mama tried to pry me away was the moment Rose's cries started.

In the end, I ended up sleeping beside her that night. She stayed cuddled up at my side all night long. Back then, it had just been childish games and fears, but now, I realized that I'd always liked Rose.

I'd always been very protective of her. I always wanted to make sure she was comfortable and happy. Even as a kid, I did everything to ensure she smiled. And when she'd been sent off to that boarding school, I'd missed her terribly.

I had not been the only one either; she was the light of her parent's lives, the centre of their world. I could not understand why they would send her away, especially when I saw how much her absence affected them. That house was never the same without her. After a while, I just stopped going with mama. Everything reminded me of her.

"Shit," I cursed. I really did like Rose. It was not a crush. I honestly had feelings for her. I shook my head and set the book down on the table beside the bed.

That was the reason I never seemed to pay any attention to any of the girls at college, I realized. Everything went back to that beautiful brown haired, brown eyed beauty. This was just fucking stupid. I mean, I couldn't be with her.

It was then and there that I made a decision. I could not see Rose again. I had to stay away just like I'd been doing for all these years. I had to start dating girls my own age.

Thankfully, staying away from Rose would be really easy. Tomorrow, she was going back to school and so was I. I'd get Ivan, my best friend and St. Basil's biggest flirt, to help me get a girl. I would take her to the upcoming dance, and then I'll make her my girlfriend. She'll help me forget about Rose. I should've known that forgetting her would not be as easy as I was making it out to be.

Oh, so, Dimitri clearly doesn't see Rose as an 11 year old, right? Do you guys think he'll ever be able to forget about her? Let me know, ok?

Review lovelies, and Dimitri just might develop feelings for you ;)

XXX

Roza


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all of your reviews! Enjoy my darlings!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 15.

Getting out of bed has always been hard for me. But on days like today? On days like the first day back to school? It was dam near impossible.

Nevertheless, I dragged myself out of the bed and went directed into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and stripped out of my clothes. Turning the water on cold, I hopped into the shower. The cold stream woke me up, but it made me swear. Thankfully, it had not been loud enough for anyone to hear.

Morning, sweetheart," Mom greeted, setting a plate stacked with pancakes in front of me. I grinned at her, feeling sad all of a sudden. I'd woken up with an odd feeling in my belly. It wasn't a cramp, thankfully. It was a hell of a lot worse.

I had no idea where it had come from. I knew it was not entirely about going back to school, however. Whatever it was, it was not good. I knew that and yet, I ignored it and tried to enjoy breakfast with my family.

"Are you guys seriously going to drive me to school?" I asked incredulously. "You do know that it will be a hell of a lot easier if I just take the bus, right?"

"Watch your mouth, little girl," Dad said sternly.

"Yes, Rose. We're dropping you off at school." Mom said, both she and dad looking at each other and then at me. I shook my head, not really getting their look.

"Fine," I said, climbing into the back seat beside a very unhappy Christian. Honestly, I could not blame him for his mood. He'd had to wake up extra early just because my parents were insisting on taking me to school.

"Well dam, you look like hell," I teased. Christian glared and fixed his eyes out the window.

…

Exhaustion propelled me forward; the prospect of falling into my bed making me move faster than I thought was possible in my current state. I climbed off the bus, taking my bags with me. The feeling in the pit of my stomach had not faded in the slightest. Still, I had no idea what it meant.

I walked absentmindedly into the doors of St. Vladimir's. I was completely unaware of everything around me. I heard people whispering, but quite frankly, I so did not care what that was about. I'd find out sooner or later.

I dropped my bags and changed quickly, before starting to unpack my things. I hung up the school issued uniform and other clothes. Even as tired as I was, there was no denying the fact that I was hungry. Hell, I was starving.

The bell rang loudly, and just in time. I was done unpacking. It meant that it was finally time for a snack. Shoving my bag into the cupboard, I hurried to the bathroom and washed my hands.

"Hey, Rose!" Jill called jogging slightly to catch up to me. I slowed my pace, only just now realizing how fast I was moving.

"Hey!" I said, pulling her into a hug. She smiled and hugged me back, but something was different about her.

"Everything ok?" I asked pulling back and studying her face. She nodded her eyes sad.

"Well, kind of," She said. "Natalie left the school. She came with her dad to collect the last of her things today."

"What!" I squeaked. Was she serious? "Why?"

"Apparently, her dad's illness has gotten worse," Jill said sadly. "They need to move away so he could get better healthcare." I sighed. I understood, but that did not mean I liked it. Natalie was my friend, even if she annoyed me most of the time.

We followed the rest of the girls into the dining room after that. A very welcomed sight waited for us. I felt a big smile come over my face as I took off in a run.

"No running, Hathaway!" One of the staff members yelled. I ignored her, and made my way to Lissa.

"Where on Earth have you been?" I asked, pulling her into a giant hug. She hugged me back, but she did not look as happy as I was to see her.

"What's wrong, Liss?" My eyes suddenly did a quick sweep of the room. Her mom, dad and Andre were handing out ice-cream cones.

"Rosie," Andre greeted, handing me a plate containing a slice of chocolate cake. I grinned and hugged him. If Lissa was my sister then Andre was my big brother. Speaking of Lissa, she still had not answered my question.

"Liss?" I asked, shoving a forkful of cake into my mouth. She shook her head.

"Finish your cake first, Rose," She said. "Come meet me downstairs when you're done. Then we'll talk, ok?"

Suddenly, I wasn't as hungry anymore. Either way, I forced myself to eat the cake. Just as I'd finished, Rhea, Lissa's mother and my mother's best friend handed me an ice-cream cone.

"Oh come on," I grumbled when Eric, her father handed me a cookie. He chuckled and went on his way. I was trying to smuggle the cookie out with me, something that was against the rules. I had never been a stickler for the rules, however. I had to meet up with Lissa, but Andre intercepted my path.

"Where are you rushing off to?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I have to go meet your sister," I told him. Something passed over his face, but I could not decipher what it meant. I didn't think much on it though because he moved away so I could pass.

"What the hell, Lissa?" I snapped as I went into our room. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like, Rose?" She asked. She was packing up all of her belongings. Shit, that was not good.

"Why?" Lissa sighed and dropped into a chair.

"My dad is being transferred," She said quietly. I stared hard at the wall, wishing that this was all just a bad dream. I wanted to wake up.

"To where?" I asked, but I did not want to know. Those words meant one thing. If Eric was being transferred, the whole family would go with him.

"California," Lissa said. "Palm springs California."

"What? You're leaving? Liss, you can't leave, I need you here!" I was hysterical at the end. It was a wonder I had not broken down.

"Rose," Lissa said, tears pooling in her eyes. "I don't want to leave, but I don't have a choice. You know where my dad goes we go. That's the way it has always been," She added.

"God," I breathed. "I know Liss, I know." Erick was a member of the U.S air force. Long trips were customary for him, but so were transfers. Lissa and I clung to each other, tears streaming down our cheeks. Not only had a friend left today, but now my best friend was leaving to. And there was nothing I could do about it.

Oh, no! Just when you guys thought it was safe to get comfortable, right? Well, you should all know better…lol So, how are we feeling? Let me know!

Review lovelies and Dimitri just might bring you cake ;)

XXX

Roza


	16. Chapter 16

Oh, you guys! You are all so very amazing, that's really all I can say! Those reviews are the very best, thank you all! I'll be skipping ahead a bit in a few chapters, maybe next chapter even. I don't know yet, just a heads up.

Now, I don't own VA, I'm so tired of writing that…lol

This past month had been nothing short of hell. I went to bed every night feeling completely dead on my feet and woke up feeling even worse.

Ever since Lissa left, I'd thrown myself into my school work. Then again, I didn't really have a choice. My teachers were always throwing surprise tests on literally everything we learnt, so it was either study or fail.

Since Natalie and Lissa left, Jill and I became roommates. It had taken a bit of pleading on both our parts, but in the end it had gotten us what we wanted. As a result, Jill and I had grown increasingly close.

I wanted to convince myself that the reason that had happened was because we were spending so much time together, but I knew that it was not. At first, it was kind of hard to be around Jill. Every time I looked at her, I saw Lissa's eyes. As time passed, however, it got easier.

"Gracious lord, Jill, will you hurry up?" I snapped pacing a track between our beds. "I want to get some of that delicious fried dough before they're all gone, you know."

"Oh come on, Rose. You know it takes me forever to tame this frizz," She said grinning. "Besides, no one here could eat as much as you."

"Whatever, will you just meet me upstairs when you're done? If I make the bus wait again, they'll probably leave without me, again." That made Jill laugh so hard she threw her head back, but I only rolled my eyes. She looked so much like Lissa in that moment that my heart ached.

Jill was a nice girl and we got on well, but no one could replace Lissa. She was more than my best friend, she was my sister. We had a bond that was forged from countless childhood memories and sleepovers. There were even pictures of us asleep in the same crib for god's sake. We were bound by friendships from before our time as well. Lissa's parents and my parents had been best friends; it was only natural that Lissa and I would be, too.

There was something about Jill though that always made my heart ache. It wasn't because her eyes were similar to Lissa's, but because, they were half-sisters.

Eric had impregnated another woman while Lissa was only a baby. To be honest, it was not something I could blame him for. That had been a dark time for the Dragomirs, he'd just lost his father months after losing his mother, and now, he had a new baby.

At some point, it became too much and he snapped. His infidelity wasn't right, but it was understandable. Rhea had a big heart, something her children inherited, and she accepted Jill. She and Eric worked through their problems, but in the end, Jill ended up living with her mom Emily. I could not be more thankful for that fact, because that was the only reason Jill was still here and not in California with Lissa and the rest of the Dragomirs.

"Oh fine," Jill said, breaking me out of my reverie. "Let's go." She set the brush down and grabbed my hand. Together, we made our way up to the dining room.

…

The thud of the mats echoed in my head bringing me to a complete stop. They were doing it again I realized. They had been doing it every Thursday since we came back to school.

A man had come the day after Lissa and Natalie left. Apparently, he was a judo instructor who had come to the school to train us in the arts. Only a few students agreed to try, and that group did not include me. I had been too disoriented by the pain ripping through my stomach to pay very much attention to that assembly, much less to get involved.

Now, I could think clearly again. Now, there was no crippling pain in my belly, but I was too shy to speak with the instructor. So, every Thursday when I got back, I listened to the sounds of people moving around, to the sound of his voice, the echoing thuds when someone was thrown. It did not terrify me, if anything I was intrigued.

"Why don't you join the class?" That voice made me jump. Turning my head, I was met with the brown eyes of the judo instructor.

"Because I never agreed to?" I said, my voice coming out more like a question. He shook his head.

"What's your name?" I frowned, but told him anyway.

"Well, Rose, if you're interested, and I can see that you are, you should be on those mats." I could not deny that I was interested. Just the thought of being on those mats with the rest of students excited me. I removed my shoes, and took a hesitant step forward. I bowed like I'd seen the other students do and then I stepped on the mat.

OOo well, did you guys get the answers you were all searching for? Lol anyway, Rose has found a friend in Jill but is convinced that no one can replace Lissa. She's also doing Judo now! So, what could possibly go wrong now?

BTW, Judo is a form of martial arts. It's all about body contact and feeling the other person's movements and involves a whole lot of throws and pins. Anyway, let me know what you think, guys!

Review lovelies, and Dimitri will be your judo instructor ;) MMM lol

XXX

Roza


	17. Chapter 17

My darlings! I'm so so sorry for disappearing on you guys like that! I have not abandoned either of my stories, my laptop crashed on me for like the millionth time! I'm back now, again sorry!

This isn't edited as usual, and I don't own VA! Now, read on and don't forget to leave me some reviews, please!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 17.

My stomach was in knots. My body was tired, and yet, I could not close my eyes. My mind spun with questions, questions I had no answers for. My own nervousness was making me want to hurl.

"You're still awake?" Jill's voice made me jump and bolt up in my bed. Her lamp turned on, flooding the room with a soft, yellow glow. It blended with the light emanating from my laptop until they were one.

"Yeah," I said. "Can't sleep." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, slipped her shoes on and walked over to me.

"Don't worry so much, Rose," She said soothingly. "You'll do just fine."

Little did Jill know, my exam results, which were coming out tomorrow were not what was keeping me awake. Well, it was a contributing factor, but it was not the whole reason. Oh no, the whole reason was a 6/7, brown haired, brown eyed Russian god.

After that day when Dimitri and the rest of the belikovs had dropped Christian and I off at our house, I had not heard from him for a while. Olena had informed me when I'd gone home that he'd gone back to school. I'd asked for his address which she'd gladly given to me. Only when I'd written to him, he had not responded.

At first, I'd figured that, it was because he was busy. He had to be, right? I mean, he was in college. Then one day, I'd broached the subject with Viktoria. She'd told me that Dimitri didn't really have time to write letters. She'd said that I would be better off sending him an email. She gave me his email address, and he'd responded after a few days.

I was over the moon. Dimitri had responded to my email message. We talked often through email, and to be honest, some of my best moments in this place were when I was emailing back and forth with him.

Since Lissa left, St. Vladimir's just was not as appealing to me anymore. I stayed though, but only for Jill. My parents had given me the option to go to a public school, the one Christian went to, but I'd declined their offer. How else was I supposed to dig up answers on why my father had sent me to that school?

So far, I was not getting any leads. I was starting to think that I'd get more answers at home than behind these walls. Depending on what my results were tomorrow, I could be going to a public high school. I'd given that much thought, and the more I thought of it, the more it appealed to me.

The thing that did not appeal to me however, was what was displayed on my computer screen. Just recently, I'd mustered enough courage to send Dimitri a friend request on Facebook. I wasn't supposed to have a Facebook account, but when did I ever listen? The answer to that was never, but I'd been unsure as to whether Dimitri would've accepted my request.

As it turned out, he had. Our email messages soon dissolved into lengthy Facebook conversations, and statuses that held jokes only we got. It was amazing, and the more I talked to him, the more I realized I liked him. What I had been certain was a crush soon turned into more.

There was nothing that compared to the way my heart would race or the way my palms would sweat when I got a message from him. Even though there was so much distance separating us, Dimitri was still able to read me like an open book. He seemed to always know when I needed someone to make me smile or laugh. It was incredible.

Apparently, what I was feeling was one sided. There was no connection, at least not on his end. If there was, then how could this be? According to Dimitri's profile, he was in a relationship. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend.

When I'd asked him about it, he ignored my messages. I'd dug around a bit, only to realize that, Dimitri's girlfriend looked a lot like my adopted brother. I did not understand. My parents said Christian had no more family left. I wanted to believe them, but that was not the only thing they had hidden from me. Suddenly, I had no idea who I could trust.

Oh what's going on here now? Is Dimitri's girlfriend related to Christian or not? Do you guys think it's a good idea if Rose starts a public high school? Let me know! I don't know if it'll change anything but you know I love hearing from you amazing people! Again I'm sorry for my latest disappearing act!

XXX

Roza


	18. Chapter 18

You guys! Thanks for all of your amazing reviews! You know I love reading every single word!

This isn't edited and I don't own VA…Man I really am tired of writing that ;)

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 18.

I wish I could say that when I woke up the next morning I felt better, but I really did not. If anything, I felt a hell of a lot worse. I was tired and cranky, and at breakfast, I could barely make myself eat.

This time, I knew it was because of nerves. I'd put Dimitri's apparent relationship status on the back burner for now. I had to if I wanted to get through today without crumbling. However, I might still end up crumbling if I didn't calm the hell down. Unfortunately, that was harder than I thought it would be.

"Geez Rose, will you stop that?" Jill asked exasperatedly. "Just eat."

"Don't tell me what to do," I snapped. "And I can't."

"Doesn't matter if you can or not, Rose. You have to eat. You'll make yourself sick if you don't," Jill said, her gaze leveled with mine, her voice calm and gentle. She looked so much like Lissa in that moment that I had to work hard to remember who I was talking to.

She was right, I knew she was but dam this stuff had been pushed around on my plate so many times that now it just looked disgusting. I shook my head and stood. Jill's jade eyes followed my every move.

"Relax, mom," I teased. "I'll pick something up at school." Jill rolled her eyes. She didn't look happy with my decision, but at least she wasn't yelling at me.

…

The bus ride to school was agonizing especially when everyone else got off. It gave me time to think and quite frankly my own head was not the best place to be right now. I didn't know what results I really wanted. Did I really want to go to a regular high school?

I didn't want to stay at St. Vlads all that much anymore either, but I didn't want to leave Jill. She and I had grown so close now; leaving her would break my heart. The only consolation I had was that, she only had one more year left.

On the flip side, going to a public high school would give me access to my house. Maybe I could find more answers back home. Lord knew I'd found nothing behind the walls of this place. Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was still one place left for me to check.

…

I sat in my classroom with my friends awaiting my teacher's arrival. She had been called into the principal's office a couple minutes ago. We all knew what that meant. The whole atmosphere of this place had changed the moment she walked out the door. We were all on edge as we waited.

The moment she walked through that door, the low hum of conversation came to an instant halt. Every pair of eyes found the envelope she held and locked on to it. That envelope held the next step of our lives. She didn't keep us in suspense. No she got down to business right away.

I sat there listening to the names of my friends being called in alphabetical order. I was so caught up that when my own name was called it took me a good few minutes to go up to my teacher's desk. My heart was in my throat as I made my way slowly toward her.

"Congratulations Rose," She said, handing me a paper that would say where I'd be going after the summer.

I was almost scared to look. My hands grew clammy, my breaths shallow and uneven. Suddenly, the paper in my hand weighed a lot more to me than it actually did in reality.

"You can look now, you know." My teacher said. "You did well." Her voice brought me back to the present. Instinctively, my eyes focused on the paper.

The moment I saw my school, all of my doubts, all of my fears vanished. I had done it. After Lissa left I'd thrown myself into my studies and into judo. And now, it had all paid off. I was going to a school that was closer to home. I would be closer to my parents, closer to Christian. I would see Olena and the girls often and even Dimitri when he came back.

To be honest, I didn't know how I felt about that last part. I didn't know if I wanted to see Dimitri after what I'd seen on his Facebook profile. At the very least, I would be able to get answers, answers I wasn't sure I wanted.

So, Rose is going to a school closer to home! How are we feeling about that? You guys think it's a good idea? And what about Dimitri's apparent relationship? Let me know!

Review lovelies and Dimitri will take you out for ice-cream ;) yeah; I'm not sure where that came from…lol

XXX

Roza


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you guys so much for all of your very amazing reviews! You really are the best readers and reviewers anyone can ask for!

This isn't edited as you all know, and I don't own VA!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 19.

Graduation was now a few days away. For once, I was actually excited and not sick to my stomach with nerves. I'd made the decision to get answers about Dimitri's relationship from Viktoria when I went home for summer break. For now, I was going to enjoy every second of my final days behind these walls.

There was something happening though, something that was turning me into a ball of excited energy. After practicing Judo for an entire year, I was finally getting a new belt. Rather than the usual white belt that beginners wore, we were going to be given yellow belts.

As could be imagined, there was a test. There was always a test for everything it seemed. We were going to be graded which literally meant that we had to perform whatever moves we were told to do as accurate as possible. The more moves we did correctly meant that we had a better chance of actually getting our belts.

…

The air was stretched tight with excitement and tension. Everyone sat Indian style in a line. All of our parents and family members had shown up just for this occasion. Hell, there was even a camera crew set up to bring the whole thing live.

We were all on edge, anxious for our names to get called. I sat there, watching people demonstrate the moves our instructor told them to do. My heart pounded in my chest the whole time. I knew I was one of his favorite students; he had not kept me in the dark with regards to what he expected from me.

"Rose Hathaway." It was not my instructor that called my name. It was one of his superiors, but it did not fail to have the same effect on me that it would have if it were my instructor.

I stood, forcing myself to be confident and bowed as practiced before stepping on the mats. It took every ounce of my already lacking self-control to drag up some semblance of composure as I faced my partner. She was another girl who went to St. Vlads, and though she and I were not friends, I had to admit that she was going to be a challenge.

We bowed before taking hold of each other. The object was to avoid being thrown. Thankfully, I was pretty good at defending against such attacks. I got distracted though when I felt the gaze of my instructor burning my back. I made the mistake of tilting my head to the side to catch his eyes.

Unfortunately, that gave my opponent the advantage. In one swift move, she kicked my legs out and I went flying to the ground. She came down with me, her body covering mine in a judo pin. The countdown began.

For a while, I forgot everything I'd learnt. I struggled against her, trying and failing to get out of her hold. I could've imagined my instructor's eyes. I saw disappointment. That was all it took.

I forced myself to calm down. In one swift motion, I used her weight against her. Instead of struggling to get out of her grip, I focused on her pressing against me and pushed against her. Quicker than she could blink, I'd flipped her and then it was I who had the upper hand.

With a victorious grin, I looked up at my instructor for further instructions. The moment he yelled out which pin he wanted me to do, I pinned her beneath me. Now it was her turn to struggle, but where I'd had that moment when I remembered everything I'd learnt, she did not. She kept struggling beneath me. As the countdown neared 1, the more desperate her attempts became.

In the end, I was the winner. I helped her up and we bowed. We both made our way to the table where our instructor's superiors sat. We were both given the crisp, clean new yellow belt. It didn't matter that she and I weren't friends; I still grabbed her in a hug. We'd done it.

"Congratulations Rose." My instructor said, helping me tie the belt around my waist. I grinned shyly at him. "You did well," He said. Our eyes met for the briefest of moments and in those brown eyes I saw so much pride it made me grin even more.

"It's because I had a great sensei," I said to him. He smiled right back at me and my heart did a little flip.

After everyone else had received their belts, we all just kind of hung around eating junk food. The feeling that coursed through me every time I looked down at the new belt around my waist was truly indescribable. I felt like I could do anything. I guess that was great, because I really had something very important to do.

"Jill," I said quietly. "To night's the night." She looked up at me, her jade eyes wide.

"Really?" She squeaked. I nodded.

"Yes, tonight's the night I break into the headmistress's office. There is the only place that might hold the file that holds my past, present and future."

Oh, Rose, what on Earth are you doing? Well, at least she got her belt, right? So, you guys, let me know. What do you think is going to happen next?

Review lovelies and Dimitri just might be your Judo instructor ;)

XXX

Roza


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for all the love, you very amazing people! You all know I love hearing from you and that I read every word!

Now, this isn't edited and I don't own VA, something you should all know already because I've had to type that so many times it's annoying! :P

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 20.

Graduation had come and gone. It was everything I'd expected and then some. I brought home a trophy for my apparent creative writing skills, something I had not been expecting. It was needless to say that, my parents were proud.

It was now officially summer. Christian and I were getting ready for dinner. Olena was downstairs waiting for our parents to get home so she could leave. Because Christian and I were both going off to high school after the summer, mom and dad were taking us out for a congratulatory dinner.

"I hope we go to that pizza place," Christian said to me. I grinned and nodded, plopping down on the couch beside him.

"Me to," I said back. "Pizza sounds so good right now." He gave me a strange look that had me attempting to raise an eyebrow. Of course, I failed and both my eyebrows rose up.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked rather than punching that smirk off of his face like I wanted to.

"Oh nothing, I just can't believe you're going to be home all of the time now, you know?" I actually did know. Christian and I had grown extremely close, especially since last summer, but I could not help but wonder how we were going to deal with each other all of the time. He and I were even going to be attending the same high school.

"Yeah," I said. "But you know us Chris; we'll just find more ways to annoy each other." He rolled his eyes at me and ran a hand through his main of thick black hair.

"Ok," I said slowly. "Now you're starting to freak me out. If you got something to say, say it."

"I-well," He stopped, hesitating slightly. Scooting closer, he spoke in a softer tone as though what he was about to say was top secret information.

"I might have found something I think you need to see," I gasped, my entire body tensing up at those words. For so long we'd been searching for answers, could this be the break we had been looking for? If so, was I going to like what he had found?

I froze up. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but they all stayed locked in my throat. Christian's hand on my arm jolted me back and I blinked hard. I didn't know what to feel. "I-Is it good?" I finally managed to choke out.

"I'm not sure," He said. I shot him an icy glare that had him pulling away and backing up a little.

"What do you mean you're not sure!" I squeaked. He held a hand up in what was supposed to be a calming gesture but was anything but.

"Look, Rose, you need to calm down, ok?" Christian said. His voice was firm but those icy blue eyes which always seemed to glimmer with amusement were gentle and warm. "I'll show you, but not now. Maybe tomorrow when they leave for work."

"Calm down? Calm down! Christian, you cannot drop a bomb like that and then tell me to calm down!" I nearly yelled. The only thing that held me back was the fact that Olena was in the kitchen.

"Shhh," Christian hissed. "They're here." I followed his gaze to the open window just in time to see the flashing headlights of my dad's car.

"See you guys on Monday," Olena said slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Olena, is Dimitri back yet?" I asked without meaning to. She shook her head.

"Not yet, he should get in late tomorrow night." A weird look came over her face as she said that. It was not a look I could decipher so I only nodded and hugged her.

"Why don't you come with us then?" I whispered. Olena had been a constant in my life for so long that I always wanted to see her. Sometimes, Christian and I went over to her house on Sundays just so we could see her and the other Belikovs.

"Because I have to go make black bread. You know how Dimka is about his black bread don't you?" Her eyes lit up much like they always did whenever Dimitri was mentioned and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you on Monday then," I said.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Dad asked.

"Pizza," Christian and I said obviously.

"Of course," Mom said rolling her eyes. "Let's go then." We did ended up going to the pizza place Christian and I had wanted to go to in the first place.

At first, I couldn't really let myself relax. Christian's words kept replaying in my head. His words, and the fact that Dimitri was coming back tomorrow. Christian was quick to try to cheer me up, however because our parents were starting to notice that something was wrong. Thankfully, he was really good at providing a distraction, and by the time we'd eaten, I was in a much better mood. We hung out at that place for quite a while, playing games and having ice-cream. When we went back home, we put in a movie that no one finished watching because we all fell asleep curled up on the blankets we'd set out on the floor.

Awe, I love writing about Rose and her crazy family ;) but, Dimitri's coming back and Christian's found something! What could he have found? And, how is Dimitri going to react to seeing Rose again? Will she bring up the girlfriend thing? Should she bring it up?

Review and let me know my darlings!

Review and Dimitri/Adrian will take you out for pizza ;)

XXX

Roza


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

I don't own VA and this isn't edited!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 21.

On Sunday, my dad woke us up early. Apparently, it did not matter to that man that we'd not fallen asleep until pretty late. It was common knowledge that I was not a morning person, so obviously, I snapped at everyone until I'd had breakfast. Once I was calm enough to listen, I became pretty excited, very fast.

My dad had been talking for months about buying a house on the lake. I'd grown so tired about hearing him talk especially when it seemed nothing was going to come of it any time soon. Today however, he was taking us to see the place. I could not help but be excited for that. Even though Montana was pretty country, it did get really hot in the summer. Having a house with a lake not very far away was the perfect thing to have.

"Wow," I breathed. The house wasn't much of a house at all. It was more of a cabin. Made entirely from wood, the 2 story cottage style cabin stood proudly. The best part was that, the lake was literally just a stone's throw away.

"Oh, you've out done yourself," My mom said admiringly. "It really is beautiful." My dad flashed her a smile and slung an arm around her waist. Christian and I rolled our eyes at their familiar antics. My parents had the kind of relationship I one day hoped to have. Even after all these years they were still so in love.

"Um," I interrupted when I caught them leaning in as though they'd forgotten we were there. "We're going to check out the inside, ok?" Dad nodded absentmindedly, but mom was completely lost in his eyes.

The inside was just as gorgeous as the outside. The first level consisted of a cozy looking family area with comfy chairs, a coffee table made from dark wood, endless shelves of books and other recreational activities as well as a kitchen. Upstairs were 3 bedrooms as well as a toilet and bathroom.

"Wow, we could see for miles up here," Christian said. I grinned and nodded. Each room boasted views of the lake each from a different angle. There was also lush greenery for miles.

"Oh, Chris, you know who'll love it here as much as we do?" I asked excitedly. He shook his head but I grinned like a mad woman.

"Lissa! We should invite her!" Christian's face took on a look of awe. Because it had taken me so long to forge a bond with my brother, he didn't know Lissa as well. He'd obviously met her; I mean our parents were best friends, after all.

"If you say so," He said hesitantly.

"Oh, don't you worry, you'd really love having her around and, if Andre comes you'll like him, too." Christian nodded and I rushed out to go ask mom and dad. Imagine my surprise when I found my mom pressed up against the fence, my dad's arms wrapped tightly around her and their lips all over each other.

"Ug Jesus Christ," I exclaimed without meaning to. They sprang apart as though a bucket of ice water had been thrown on them. My mom's face looked so red I could not help the burse of laughter that burst out of me.

"Next time wait until we're not around!" I said once I'd recovered. Christian stood behind me, a smirk on his face. "You make fun of me now, I'll see how you like it when you're the one walking in on such sights," I said to him.

"Was there something you wanted?" Mom asked, that barely there Scottish brogue more than evident.

"Yes," I said, my earlier excitement returning. "Can we invite Lissa to stay with us here for a while?"

"And Andre to, please." Christian piped in. I guess he didn't want to be stuck with just us girls.

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea, I'm sure Liss would love seeing you again, Rose." I nodded at my dad.

I don't think my parents expected to stick around for much longer after we'd seen the place, but quite frankly, it was beyond ridiculous to bring Christian and I anywhere where there was water and not expect us to want to go swimming. "Please, guys." We begged.

"We won't be long and besides, it'll give you some alone time," Christian piped in with a smirk. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, but don't go too far." That was all it took. I pulled off my shorts and tank top revealing the one piece bath suit beneath.

"What? Don't you always tell us to be prepared for anything?" I asked when they stared at me and then at Christian when he revealed his swimming trunks. Mom and dad stared at each other and then back at us before shaking their heads and letting us go in.

"Fuck," I said a little too loudly. Christian chuckled.

"Cold, right?" He asked. I grimaced. Cold was the understatement of the century. It took a while for our bodies to adjust to the new temperature, but once it had, there was no stopping the water games.

We ended up spending the entire day at the lake. By the time we left, we were all starving. I had a serious craving for some good Russian food. "Can we stop off at Olena's?" I asked.

"She did say that she was going to be busy, didn't she?" Dad asked somewhat sternly. I nodded, but dam I was so hungry and so tired.

"Well can we stop anywhere where there's food?" Christian asked. I swear, sometimes it was really as though he and I had a mental link. He really was my partner in crime.

"I guess we can." Mom said. We ended up getting Chinese food instead of the Russian foods I wanted, but it was still good nevertheless. As the sun went down, I could not help but get excited. Tomorrow my parents were going back to work which meant that Christian could share his findings. Another reason was that, Dimitri's car would be pulling into the Belikov driveway at any point. Man I could not wait for tomorrow, I hoped he dropped Olena off.

So, a bit more family time, yay! What do you guys think will happen tomorrow? What has Lissa been up to? Let me know your thoughts!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will make out with you at a lake house ;)

XXX

Roza


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for all of your very amazing reviews! You all asked for it, so here we go. Just please don't hate me by the end of this chapter!

To guest, I don't know what gave you that impression, but if you've read any of my other stories you'd know otherwise. Since you've obviously not read any of my other ones, I'm a pretty huge Romitri fan myself. Maybe this is a major spoiler for upcoming chapters, but even if they're with other people in my stories, it is never a long term, life long commitment. Ok, now read on if you dare ;) Sorry guys, I just needed to clear the air!

I don't own VA and, this isn't edited!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 22.

When Monday rolled around, I didn't get out of bed until long after my parents had gone to work. Oh, that was not how I'd planned it. No, I was just too keyed up to sleep when I'd gone to bed the night before. Now, I was paying the price.

"Rosie, come on, get up!" Christian called pushing my door open enough to stick his head in.

"Ug no, go away, Christian." My grumbling did nothing but egg him on further. I of course was oblivious to that fact. Imagine my surprise when the blanket was suddenly ripped off and Christian was jumping into bed beside me.

"Hey, mom and dad are gone, you know." He said. I really didn't care, all I wanted was to go back to sleep.

"I don't care," I groaned. "Just let me sleep."

"Rose!" Christian said exasperatedly. "Come on, I've got something to show you!" That did it. My back had been to him this whole time, but now I rolled over and shot him a nasty look.

"I know," I snapped. "I can see it later, you know. They are not getting back until later, Christian. Now, get the hell out and let me sleep!" I don't know if it was the look I gave him or if it was my yelling, but whichever it was, Christian left me alone.

Unfortunately, I could not for the life of me go back to sleep. I was tired, but the prospect of possibly finding out how I'd gotten into St. Vladimir's in the first place, well, it was too much. My body was very much awake. All of the anticipation, the excitement and fear from last night had returned.

"Dam it," I grumbled, swinging my legs off the edge of the bed. Staying in bed was pointless now, so I started getting ready for the day.

When I finally made my way downstairs, Christian was sitting on the couch. He barely looked away from the TV as I entered. When he smelled the toast I was bringing with me, however, he glanced up

"No," I said. "You cannot have any. Olena's calling you in the kitchen." He glared, but went nevertheless. Meanwhile, I sat down and had to force myself to eat slowly rather than devour the food like I wanted. When Christian returned, he obviously took his precious time eating.

"Will you hurry up?" I asked when I could no longer take it. That familiar smirky grin made me want to punch him. If there was any doubt in my mind as to why he was taking so long, which of course there was not, it vanished when he looked at me. It was only natural that he would want to make me wait after I'd done the same thing to him.

"Is there something you need, Rose?" He asked, playing dumb.

"Yes," I said seriously.

"And what might that be, young grasshopper?" That made me roll my eyes, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of a grin.

"To punch you upside the head if you don't hurry up," I said seriously. "I need to know what you know!" That smirk intensified and I very nearly punched him. The only thing that stopped me was the car pulling into the drive.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked. Christian followed my gaze.

"Isn't that Dimitri's car?" He asked. I nodded. "I thought he got in late last night?"

"He did," I told him not getting what his problem was.

"Why is he here this early then?" I shook my head. I already knew the answer.

"Because he's always been an early riser." It was Olena who said that. I nodded, remembering that from when we were younger. He was always up early enough to come with his mom and most times, I was still asleep.

"Morning," Dimitri said from the doorway. My heart sped up. He'd barely taken a step inside and already I could smell his aftershave. It filled the living room with it's clean, spicy scent. Dam my mouth watered and I had no idea why.

"Morning," I said finally. It took me a good few seconds to remember what I was supposed to say and then a few more to remember how to make my tongue work. He looked hotter than when I'd seen him last, those photos had not done him justice.

For a few moments our eyes locked. It was as though the whole world had disappeared leaving just him and I. The sound of the television was drowned out by my own pounding heart and then just like that, the moment was over. Dimitri looked away.

"Oh, you guys, this is Tasha." He said suddenly. "She's my…um…friend from school." My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. He was lying, he'd come into my own house and was lying to me. She wasn't his friend, she was the girl I'd seen him with on Facebook.

"It's great to meet you," Olena said, but there was something off about the way she'd said that. It was almost as though she was forcing the words out of her mouth. That in itself was weird. Olena never had to pretend to be nice; she never had to force politeness, either. Tasha obviously didn't know Olena like I did and so grinned.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Belikova." Olena shook her head.

"Call me Olena dear." She said. I zoned out after that. Why the hell had Dimitri brought her here? Why had he come in the first place? Why the hell had he introduced her as his 'friend' when she was so much more?

So many questions, and yet, no answers, right? Lol at least not until you guys leave me some reviews! Let me know your thoughts, feelings, whatever else you want to tell me ;)

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will take you to meet his mom ;)

XXX

Roza


	23. Chapter 23

Oh, my darlings, you really are the best readers/reviewers ever! Thank you so very much for all the love!

I obviously don't own VA, and this isn't edited!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 23.

I could not breathe. My entire body was on fire. Rage burnt through me, scolding my insides like acid. I needed to get out of here now before I gave into my urges and punch Tasha in the face and then Dimitri for lying to me.

They were all talking, all but Christian and I. Christian was looking at Tasha, studying her as if she was on display on a science exhibit. That usual sarcastic smirk was nowhere to be seen now. He obviously saw it, too.

"You ok?" I found myself asking when I had not meant to. Honestly, all I wanted was to get out of here, but I first had to make sure my brother was ok.

"You see that to, right?" He asked his voice full of awe. "She looks like me." That was a major understatement, she was an almost replica of him, but now was not the time to point that out.

"I do. Maybe it's a coincidence?" I asked. He nodded, but I saw in his eyes that he didn't believe that. Leaving him to his own thoughts for now, I forced myself to pay attention to the conversation happening around me.

"Oh Dimka, remember how I literally ran into you in the hallway?" Tasha was saying. Dimitri nodded, but his heart wasn't in it. She was chattering excitedly, while he seemed to be miles away.

"I knocked all of his books out of his hands," She said to Olena. "Of course I helped him pick them up again, that was how we met really."

That did it. I didn't bother saying a word to anyone. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I ran from the room and through the back door. Tears of frustration and betrayal stung the back of my eyes. I felt worse than I had when I found out he had a girlfriend. It was worst now because he was lying to me. I'd foolishly thought we had a connection that ran deep, a connection that encouraged honesty. I guess it really was one sided and Dimitri felt nothing for me beyond friendship.

My mother's garden had always been my special place. The different flowers calmed me and when I was young I could always hide myself between the flower beds. I could no longer hide in between them, but that didn't stop me from sitting between them anyway. My fingers tugged at the grass as I tried to catch my breath.

I was not going to cry over this, if Dimitri liked Tasha then he should be with her, right? Then why did my heart literally hurt so bad I was finding it hard to breathe? I had no business feeling anything other than friendship for him anyway. Dimitri was just my friend.

I don't know how long I was sitting there when the door opened. It could've been mere seconds or even minutes. I didn't have to look up to see who stepped out. His aftershave reached me before he did and I wanted to run. Unfortunately, he had freakishly long legs and was in front of me before I could even move.

"Roza," One word, one word and I felt all of my fears and doubts melt away. I didn't dare look up though, I knew the moment I did I'd be lost in those eyes.

"Why did you run out like that?" He asked. His voice was so soft, his accent thicker than usual and I was done for. In spite of my better judgment, I looked up. Instantly, I was lost in those eyes.

It took me a few moments to come up with something to say. In that few moments I had to dig deep for the rage that made me flea in the first place. Now that I was looking into Dimitri's eyes and it was just him and I, it was a lot harder to find that rage. Once I found it however, I latched on to it and let it fuel me.

"Why is that even a question, Dimitri? How am I supposed to react to you parading your little girlfriend around my house and then having the fucking balls to lie about it?" I snapped. He looked a little taken a back. Whether that was because of my swearing or because of my tone I didn't know.

"Roza, she's" I didn't want to hear it.

"I don't care Dimitri," I said not giving him the chance to continue.

"No Rose listen." Now it was my turn to shut up. There was something about his tone, something shining in his eyes that made me listen.

"Tasha, she's not my girlfriend," He said. "Well not really."

"What the hell does that mean, Dimitri? She's either your girlfriend or she's not. There shouldn't be a 'not really'!" He shook his head. "You have her as your girlfriend on Facebook; did you think I didn't notice? You don't have to lie to me, you know."

"Roza, Rose, we're just getting to know each other, ok? I really just see her as a friend, but she wants more." He looked so sincere, how could I not believe him. His words dragged all of the rage out of me.

"You really should be with her, you know." I said quietly. "If you really like her, maybe you should give her a chance."

It took everything in me to say those words, but I honestly meant them. I had no business feeling anything for Dimitri. All I wanted was for him to be happy and if Tasha made him happy, who was I to get in the way of that?

"Thanks, Roza." He said, pulling me into his arms. I don't know how long we sat there, his arms around my waist and my head on his chest. His heart thudding beneath my head was the reassurance I had been waiting for. I could only hope that Tasha saw what she had and that she treated him the way he deserved to be treated.

As for me, well it was time to let go. There was never going to be anything beyond friendship between us. If it wasn't Tasha then some other girl would have him, and she would be the luckiest woman on Earth.

AWWW I just broke my own heart…how cute and yet heart breaking was that? Let me know how you're all feeling, you guys! Next chapter we'll find out what Christian knows, maybe. Leave me some reviews won't you?

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will sit with you in a garden ;)

XXX

Roza


	24. Chapter 24

My darlings! Thank you so very much for all of your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own VA, but you should know that by now!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 24.

Dimitri didn't stay long after that. He didn't give any indication of whether he was going to stay with Tasha or not. To be honest, I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I'd meant everything I'd told him, but I could not help but hope he would defy the laws of age and logic just this once. Surely all those years of friendship and endless games had to count for something, right?

I sat outside for a long time after he'd left. I heard when his car pulled out of the driveway, but I just ignored it. Thankfully, no one bothered me. Olena didn't come after me and neither did Christian. I was glad, because I really needed this time alone.

Unfortunately, my time alone was interrupted by Mother Nature. I had no idea where it came from, but all of a sudden there was a shower of rain. It came down so suddenly that at first I didn't react. By the time I did, it was too late. My hair and clothes were completely drenched.

It rained for the rest of the day. The sky stayed dark matching my mood perfectly. After I'd gone inside, I'd showered and changed. I'd lost my motivation to do anything and so I spent most of the day in my room.

At some point, I'd fallen asleep. When I woke up it was to Olena knocking on my door. I told her it was open and she wasted no time coming in. She sat on the edge of my bed, those warm brown eyes so much like Dimitri's full of something I couldn't put a name to.

"Are you ok?" She asked. There was no judgment in her voice, only an overwhelming amount of concern. At first I didn't answer her question. How could I when I didn't even know if I was ok?

"I don't know," I said honestly. Olena only nodded. Her nod gave me the encouragement I needed.

"You know, I don't even know why I'm upset in the first place," I said to her.

"Roza, I know it has something to do with my son." She said simply. I nodded because yeah, Dimitri seemed to be the reason for all of my worry lately.

"Yes," I said slowly. "Him and that Tasha girl. I don't like her Olena. I don't know why, I just don't like her." Olena nodded once again. With her I didn't have to hold anything back. She was like my other mother. Sometimes, I swear she knew me better than I knew myself.

There was a sudden gleam in Olena's eyes that I did not understand. When she spoke, however, I got the message loud and clear. "I know what you mean, you feel like he's replacing you with Tasha, right? No one can ever replace you in Dimka's life Roza, no matter how much he thinks they can." Was that Olena's way of saying that she knew I liked her son? If so, did she approve? We chatted for a while longer and by the time she suggested food, I was feeling much lighter than I had all day.

"Come downstairs then and I'll fix you something to eat." I nodded and followed Olena out of my room and down the stairs.

"Where's Chris?" I asked not seeing him.

"Right here," He said coming inside with some vegies from the garden. "Will these be enough?" Olena nodded and he set the items down on the counter.

"You need help with anything?" Christian asked eagerly. Olena was about to shake her head, thought better of it and told us to peel the potatoes.

"Are you ok now?" Christian asked when Olena was out of hearing range. I nodded but he didn't really look convinced.

"I really am, Christian. You worry too much." He rolled his eyes.

"You're my sister, isn't it my job to worry about you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry so much. Oh and, you should remember that when I'm worrying about you." He rolled his eyes yet again, but I wasn't finished.

"So, are you ok? I know seeing Tasha kind of came as a shock." Christian nodded.

"I'm fine. Maybe you were right and it really was just some freaky coincidence," Christian said honestly. "It doesn't really matter anyway; you guys are my family now. I've been through so many foster parents and families, but none has made me feel as comfortable as you guys have. None of those places has ever felt like home."

My brother wasn't usually one to get all touchy feely. That was exactly the reason why I believed every word he said. I leant in, pulling him in for a hug. "I have no idea how I got this lucky," I said. "But I'm honoured to call you my brother." Christian flashed me a smile that lit up his eyes and in that moment, I knew I would be ok as long as he was by my side.

Ok, so that was not the direction I meant to take this chapter in, but I started and there was no stopping it! I hope you guys liked it anyway, let me know, you know the drill!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will get all deep and emotional with you while peeling potatoes ;)

XXX

Roza


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey you guys! So, I didn't get that many reviews last chapter was it not as good? Lol well, forgive me for not updating yesterday. We celebrated Eid Ul Fitur so I was busy with family! Anyway, on with the show! This is a bit short, sorry. **

**This isn't edited and I don't own VA! **

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 25.

I stared, jaw dropped in amazement at the papers surrounding me. They were all dated back to the time I was enrolled at St. Vladimir's academy. I glanced up at Christian. These didn't really hold any answers. They were just a bunch of receipts from when my mom made groceries and everything else we needed. There was an entire notebook dedicated to the things we bought and didn't get receipts for. Everything was documented, but why? Was it just to track the amount of money we were spending or was it something more?

"How," I asked slowly. "Did you find this? Where did you find it?" Christian shook his head.

"I get bored when it's just me here," He said. "I have lots of time to snoop around under the pretense that I'm studying for some big test." I had to admit that the prospect of Christian lying to Olena bothered me, but telling her the truth, that we were trying to find out how my father was able to pay for me to go to St. Vlads wasn't really a better option.

"Ok," I said slowly. "But what does all this mean? It could just mean that they were just keeping track of how much we spent and what we spent it on," Christian didn't look convinced.

"Or it could be something bigger," He said producing another envelope. This one was dated from before I started the school. The envelope contained a cheque for a large sum of money and a letter.

"He took a lone?" I asked a little too loudly. Christian immediately shushed me.

"Not so loud Rose!" He scanned the paper with me and then, I froze. We both did.

"Christian," I said slowly. "Do you know who this Lukas Ozera is?" He shook his head.

"No, but it's not too hard to find out if he's related to me." He grabbed my hand pulling me off the bed and out of my room. Together we made our way into my father's study.

This was where all the important documents were kept. Obviously, this room was off limits to us unless we were invited by mom or dad. Naturally, neither of them had invited us, hell they weren't even home. Olena was downstairs, however, but she left us to do our own things.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I asked Christian. He didn't answer me. Instead, he just kept rummaging through the filing cabinets, a concentrated look on his face.

Since it was more than obvious that I wasn't going to get any answers from Christian, I settled down on one of the chairs. I pulled the letter from the envelope and proceeded to read it in full detail.

Dear Abe,

I fear things are not going very well here. Lucas has been more and more on edge lately with the lack of results. I don't think it's safe for Christian or I to be around him any longer. We have nowhere else to go though.

I don't know if I can continue to write to you. He is becoming suspicious of me. I'm only asking for one thing. Since you have been given the money you've required to take care of your family and to send your daughter to school, I only hope that you keep your end of the bargain. If anything should happen to us, you must take care of our boy.

Your dear sister,

Moira Ozera.

**Well then dam! You guys, I had no idea how I was going to make Abe pay for Rose being enrolled in the school, but dam, I quite like how this turned out! What about you? How are you feeling about all of this? Let me know won't you? **

**Review lovelies and you'll find a letter addressed to you from Dimitri ;)**

**XXX**

**Roza **


	26. Chapter 26

Hello my lovelies! Firstly, I'm sorry for the long wait! I have no excuse except for the fact that I've been too busy entertaining the family that's visiting from the states to write! Secondly, thank you for all of your reviews, follows and faves! You know I love hearing from you!

I don't own VA and this isn't edited!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 26.

Time froze. The words kept replaying in my head. Christian wasn't just some adopted child; he actually was related to me. Christian was my cousin, not that that was going to change anything between us.

"Shit," I heard him say. Forcing my eyes away from the paper I still held, I looked over at him. His entire body had tensed up, his eyes locked onto the piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to keep my voice strong. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel. What I was feeling or supposed to feel really didn't matter right now, what Christian felt did.

I would always see Christian as my brother, but how would he take the truth? It was one thing to realize that you were adopted by family, but it was another thing to realize that you had been lied to by said family. As for me, I knew my parents had a good reason for covering up the truth. They had to, because they were good people. That did not mean that I liked that they'd lied to me or to him, for that matter.

"Look for yourself," Christian said; thrusting the paper which I only just realized was his birth certificate in my face. I already knew who Lucas Ozera was, but having the proof in my hands really made it sink in.

"Shit…" I gasped out. He nodded, his eyes not meeting mine. His already pale skin had gone even paler and, I could not help but worry.

"Christian," I said slowly. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," He said. I wasn't sure if he meant it, but I didn't push it. It was more than obvious that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I/I have to show you something," I said hesitating slightly.

"What is it, Rose?" Christian asked impatiently. I was about to give him the letter, but Olena chose that moment to call us for lunch.

I'd give it to him right after lunch, I decided. Unfortunately what I wanted and what often happened were always opposites. When Christian and I had gone downstairs, we were both stunned.

"Mom, dad," I said slowly. "What are you guys doing home so early?" My mind was running a mile a minute though I didn't know why. Had they somehow found out what Christian and I had done? Did they know that we knew? My train of thought was cut off when Christian grabbed my hand from under the table.

"Relax," He whispered low enough so that only I heard. He locked eyes with mine briefly ensuring that I got the message.

"We have a surprise for you guys," Mom was saying. Dad sat next to her, a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah?" Christian asked, a bit of bitterness seeping into his voice. I was about to kick him but it seemed I was the only one who picked up on that slight bitterness.

"Yes," Dad confirmed. I glanced around. No one knew. Letting that thought calm me, I focused my attention on my parents and on this oh so grand surprise.

"Well are you guys ever going to tell us what this surprise is?" I asked. I was becoming impatient and from the look on Christian's face, I was not the only one.

"Get in the car and maybe then we'll tell you." I rolled my eyes, but did as told. We'd finished lunch a while ago, but we were only just leaving the house.

"Do you know what this big surprise is?" Christian asked Olena. She shook her head, but I didn't believe her. She was Dimitri's mom and Dimitri was nothing if not cheeky. I knew Olena well enough to know that if she'd been sworn to secrecy we wouldn't be able to get anything out of her and, knowing my parents, I'd bet anything that they'd done exactly that.

It was not until after we'd dropped Olena off at her house with no running with Dimitri that we got a clue as to what this big surprise was. My dad had driven onto the highway some time ago, but now he was turning off onto a very familiar road.

"The lake house?" I asked excitedly. Mom's grin from the front seat was all the confirmation I needed. I let out a squeal that rivaled one of Lissa's, but Christian did not look impressed.

"What's your problem?" I asked, my excitement dimming slightly.

"I don't know, seems weird. There's still something that we don't know!" The idea of another surprise excited me even more so for the rest of the drive I kept my eyes fixed outside the window and tried to stay in my seat rather than explode like I wanted.

It wasn't long until dad was pulling into the drive. I had the door open and was out before the car had fully stopped. The disapproving looks mom and dad gave me didn't really matter as the smell of the lake hit my nostrils.

I sighed, breathing it in. I always loved the smell of this place; it was so fresh and earthy, completely untouched by the pollution of man. Out here nature reigned and I knew that I could get lost in the beauty and tranquility.

"Come on in, Rose." Mom instructed. I'd rather stay out here or walk down to the lake, but there was something about her voice that made me do as told. The moment I stepped inside, I knew why.

**Ooooo! So, what do you guys think is going on? Was there really more to that surprise? And how's Christian really? Is he really fine? Let me know!**

**Review lovelies and Dimitri will write you a letter ;)**

**XXX**

**Roza**


	27. Chapter 27

Alright, alright! Don't be mad at me! I'm sure it's pretty obvious that I don't really have an update schedule anymore, I'm just too busy to make myself sit down and type out an entire chapter all at once! For that I'm sorry! But your reviews have been the push I need to get this chapter typed up! So thank you so very much my darlings!

Disclaimer I hope this 1200 plus word chapter makes up for the wait! Also, this aint edited!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 27.

"Lissa!" Her name was out of my mouth before I was even halfway across the room. Her smile was warm and bright and filled me with a warmth that only my best friend awoke in me.

"Hello Rose!" I took off running towards her the same time that she came barreling toward me. We met in the middle, our arms wrapping around each other in a bone crushing hug.

"Not that I didn't miss you," I said. "But what the hell are you doing here? How did you even get here?" She only grinned, but I saw the few tears shining in her eyes. I knew they were in mine, too.

"Let's just say that Christian was right about there being more to our surprise," Mom said from somewhere behind us. I could practically see the smug smirk on Christian's face.

"You haven't met my brother yet, right?" I asked Lissa. She shook her head and I nodded, introducing her and Christian. The moment their hands met, I saw something come over both their faces. It wasn't really something I had ever seen before. It wasn't even something I could describe. It was as though they were both locked in their own bubble and as their eyes locked, I realized that, that thought might've been more accurate than I thought.

"Hi," Lissa said awkwardly. A genuine smile spread over Christian's face.

Before I knew it, my best friend and my brother were getting along like old friends. I had no idea why they hadn't met before. A voice in my head reminded me that it was because of me that they were only just meeting one another. To be honest, I didn't understand why it'd taken me this long to get along with Christian either, I mean sure he was a sarcastic smartass who drove me crazy, but deep down I knew the reason why we were always at odds was because we were too alike. He was one of the few people if not the only person who could rival me in a battle of wits.

"Ok, so are we actually going swimming, or are you 2 going to sit around all day?" I asked after a while. Lissa looked up and grinned.

"Ooh, let's go!" She said, a squeal following that statement. Lissa's squeals were loud and sometimes over whelming, but today they were welcomed and familiar. Grabbing one of her hands and one of Christian's, we went upstairs to change.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled as the cold water hit my heated skin. Outside was hot and while some kind of cool down method was in order, I had not expected the water to be this cold. So, of course, I'd dove in like a pro. I was paying for that now.

Christian burst out laughing and I glared. "Oh…Rose! You're face! You should see your face!" He said in between peals of laughter. Oh so he thought it was funny, suddenly, an evil plan came to mind.

I sprang like a viper quickly out of the water. The sun felt good on my skin, but that was not why I was here. I motioned for Lissa to keep quiet as I slowly and silently made my way to a still laughing Christian. He was doubled over now, clutching his stomach with tears in his eyes. Oh, we were going to see who had the last laugh, I thought evilly.

In 1 quick motion, I grabbed Christian. His laughter came to an instant halt.

"Rose, no! What-" Using one of the techniques I'd learnt from my Judo classes back at St. Vlads, I kicked his legs out from under him. He went flying, the rest of his sentence cutting off and turning into a yell as he plunged into the cold water.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. All was still and quiet and Christian had yet to break the surface. Suddenly, this wasn't as funny as I'd thought. My mind started spinning. Was he hurt? Why hadn't he come up yet?

"Rose?" Lissa said hesitantly from beside me. "Where is he?" Her voice made me jump; I had been staring at the water for a while now, waiting for anything to happen. I'd forgotten that she was there.

"I-I don't know." I told her. Her eyes met mine for the briefest of moments, and then together, we dove into the water. We had to find him. Christian had to be ok; I'd never be able to forgive myself if he wasn't.

"Oh my god!" Lissa said as I let out a scream. Something had my leg. I struggled for a few minutes before a head of black hair that I'd know anywhere popped up out of the water.

"Hello Rosie," Christian's eyes were alight with amusement, but god damit this was not funny. He'd scared me half to death!

"Christian, what the fuck is wrong with you! You scared me you dumbass!" His amused look vanished instantly at whatever look was on my face.

"Hey, relax, I'm just messing around," He said standing up and taking my hand. I didn't know if to be mad that he'd pranked us or if to be glad that he was ok.

"You're an ass," Lissa said; echoing my thoughts. Christian rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Whoa Liss, has California corrupted you?" I asked still giggling. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so can we actually go swimming now?" Lissa asked after a pause. We all locked at each other for a second before breaking out into a race.

"Eat my dust!" I yelled from the other side. I was standing on the bank, dripping wet but I didn't care. I'd won and Lissa and Christian had only just come in after me.

"Bow down losers!" I teased. They both rolled their eyes. After that, we hung around just catching up. It was great to know what Lissa had been up to while she'd been gone, but I sensed that there was more. Knowing Lissa, she was probably waiting until we were alone to tell me the rest, but as always, I didn't like to wait.

I was about to ask her what else was there when Christian said: "So, any blond haired, blue eyed, tanned California guys?" Lissa smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I wondered what had happened there and if that was what she was waiting to tell me.

My brother was more observant than he ever got credit for. Seeing that his question had hit a nerve, he was quick to change the subject. "Hey, all of that aside, did you bring us any candy from the Jelly Belly factory?" It didn't take long before her smile was back.

…

"And she's still parading around in her skimpiest outfits, I swear, half the time I wonder if she confuses the school for the beach with the way she dresses!" I was telling Lissa as we made our way back to the cabin. Christian was walking on Lissa's other side, something I found extremely cute, not that I'd ever tell him that.

"Ug!" Lissa groaned. "I'd think that she'd learn modesty by now," I rolled my eyes.

"Modesty? Liss, she doesn't know what that means…wait, is that…Andre!" The conversation forgotten, I ran forward and straight into Andre's awaiting arms.

Awe…how cute is Lissa and Christian? Lol and did I scare anyone when there was no sign of Christian? Let me know what you guys thought! Filler chapter, but I had fun writing it! So, leave me some reviews, k? Or I'll borrow RoseDimitriLoveJunky's talking llama to come talk your ears off! Lol

Review lovelies and a shirtless, dripping wet Dimitri will come pay you a visit ;)

XXX

Roza


	28. Chapter 28

Hello my lovelies! I'm so so sorry for the very long wait! First I was busy with family, then I had a severe case of writer's block, then they left a couple days ago and I didn't know what to do with myself! I was in too much of a funk to write or read anything! So if this chapter sucks, I'm sorry! You'll leave me some reviews though, right? Reviews can brighten up any situation...

VA is not mine, therefore I don't own it!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 28.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was wearing nothing but a one piece bath suit which by the way was dripping wet, I would've stayed in Andre's arms for the rest of the day. "Oops, sorry," I said pulling out of his arms. Andre's eyes flicked down to his slightly wet shirt and he shook his head.

"No worries, Rose." He said. "It's nothing a little sun can't take care of, right? I nodded and blushed before saying that I'll be back.

Oooo Rose," Lissa said. "Do you like my brother?" I nearly tripped over my own feet.

"What?" I choked out. Was this girl crazy? Andre was my friend. Sure California had done him well, his skin was now slightly tanned, something that brought out his eyes and hair and admittedly made him very handsome. I could almost see him on a surfboard, but I didn't like him, at least, not in the way Lissa meant.

"You did seem pretty attached," She noted excitedly.

"So?" I asked incredulously. "He's as much my friend as you are, Liss, my brother even." Before Christian, Andre had been like a big brother to me. Time and distance had done nothing to change that fact and Lissa knew it.

"I know, I know. But I kind of think he likes you," Lissa said. I rolled my eyes. She really had gone mad. Andre didn't like me, not like that.

"Liss, he does not!" I told her adamantly. "We're just friends, Lissa, friends!" She giggled and nodded, running a brush through her damp hair.

"Plus," I stopped, hesitating slightly. Could I really tell her? Of course I could, she was my best friend. We had only been apart for about a year, that didn't mean that I couldn't tell her things, right?

"Plus?" She prompted. I looked up locking gazes with her. Soft, warm, jade eyes looked back at me and I knew I could tell her.

"I like someone else," Before I could even continue with my sentence, a squeal that could've deafened me and had Christian knocking on the door erupted out of her.

"You girls ok in there?" Christian asked as I put a hand over Lissa's mouth.

"Shh, Liss!" I hissed. "We're fine Chris," Christian muttered something about screaming girls before going back to his room and closing the door with a little more force than was necessary.

"I'm going to remove my hand," I said slowly. "And, you're going to be quiet, ok?" Lissa nodded eyes wide in surprise and disbelief. I took my hand away and she visibly bit down on her lip.

"Jeez Liss," I said with a laugh. "Relax, will you?"

"R-Rose," She said taking in a few deep breaths. I, knowing that I was in the line of fire, braced myself for the fury of questions she was about to ask.

"Who is he? Do I know him? Is he hot? Oh, of course he is, you wouldn't like him if he wasn't, right?" On and on she went until I decided enough was enough.

"If you give me a second to talk," I said loudly: cutting off her rant. "Maybe I'll tell you!" She fell silent instantly and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh how I've missed you, Liss." She grinned.

"I missed you, too." She said. "And, I've got stuff to tell you to but let's start with you first, ok?" I nodded and sat down on the bed beside her.

"So," She started quietly. "Do I know him?" I nodded.

"Yeah, for almost as long as I have and almost as well," I said just as quietly. For a few seconds, Lissa's face stayed completely blank and emotionless though I could see the wheels turning in her head. Then, she figured it out and recognition flooded her features. She opened her mouth and I shot her a warning look to keep quiet.

"You don't mean Dimitri, do you?" She asked. This time, I did not hesitate.

"That's exactly who I mean, Liss." I told her. I was uncertain of how she would react. Even though she was my best friend and had been for my entire life, I couldn't help but feel like she might judge me.

When she said nothing for a good few minutes, I started wondering if telling her had been a good idea. What if she never saw me in the same light ever again? I mean, Dimitri was older than I was and to many the age difference was startling, especially now, when I was 12 and Dimitri was 19.

Not that what I felt for him even mattered, Dimitri had Tasha. Just her name brought bile to the back of my throat. I clenched my fists, unsure if it was in response to Lissa's silence or if it was because I was imagining Tasha's pretty little neck in between my fingers. It was probably a mixture of both, I realized.

"Oh, Rose!" Lissa's voice made me jump and effectively cut off my train of thought. I turned my head to look at her and the look on her face should not have surprised me though it did. She was wearing a huge smile, one that easily could've light up this room. I felt a matching grin slip onto my face, but it vanished at her next question.

"Does he like you back?" That was a good question and the answer was more than obvious, but I couldn't help but wonder. Did Dimitri like me back? Was he with Tasha because of my age? I shook my head; I knew how he felt about me so why was I doing this to myself?

"He doesn't like you back?" Lissa exclaimed in outrage. "Why the hell not?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm 7 years younger?" I said to Lissa. If my tone bothered her, she didn't let it show. Instead, she continued as though what I'd said meant nothing.

"He never actually said that he doesn't like you, did he?" I shook my head and again, I found myself wondering why Dimitri was with Tasha.

"So what's the problem, Rose?" Lissa asked looking completely confused.

"He may or may not have a girlfriend," I said to her. Lissa's eyes narrowed.

"What does that mean? Does he have a girlfriend or not, Rose?" I shook my head. I honestly didn't know. Had Dimitri decided to stay with Tasha?

"He's with this girl, but he says he only sees her as a friend. I told him he should be with her if he really likes her. So far I don't know what's happened." Lissa sighed and I understood her feelings. They were exactly how I'd felt when I'd found out.

"So you haven't seen him since?" I shook my head and Lissa sighed again.

"Hmmmm," She said, an all too familiar look coming into her eyes.

"Oh no, I know that look, Liss?" She feigned innocence but I rolled my eyes.

"What are you planning?" I asked. A smile broke over Lissa's face and as she told me her plan, a smile slid over my face, too.

"Oh my god! Lissa, you are a genius!" I told her. She blushed and nodded before grabbing my hand and leading me outside.

Oooo so Rose and Lissa has concocted some sort of plan, anyone knows what it could be? Will it back fire? Let me know my darlings!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will hold you in their arms not caring that you're wet ;) then again, being in Dimitri's arms will make any girl wet…ok I'm just going to stop…lol

XXX

Roza


	29. Chapter 29

Hello my darlings! Again, sorry for the wait! School has started up again as I'm sure you know, but I've typed you this chapter, so enjoy! Oh and review, of course!

I don't own VA!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 29.

"Go, away!" I gritted out trying to block out the incessant pounding on my door. You would think that I'd know by now that these people did not understand what go away meant. Maybe I did know, but I was half awake half asleep and it was some ungodly hour of the morning so really who could blame me?

"Rose!" Lissa's voice reached my ears and I swore, wishing she would just let me sleep. Of course, I should've known that was not going to happen because half a second later, the knocking sounded again.

"Hathaway, come on!" That was from Andre and then I heard Christian say something in that familiar sarcastic tone before the door was suddenly pushed open so hard that it banged loudly against the wall. Dam it, I knew I should've just gotten out of bed and lock it myself.

"What the hell is it with you people?" I snapped, bolting up in bed and fixing everyone with an angry glare.

"It's your birthday, Rose!" Lissa yelled too loudly. "You're officially a teenager!"

"So what?" I spat. "Why does that give you guys the right to wake me up at whatever time it is right now?

"Because," Christian said daring to come closer. "We've got presents," He taunted holding up a wrapped box.

"And," Andre filled in following Christian's lead. "Something that we think you might want to hear!"

"Ug, you guys," I complained. "Can't I just sleep for 5 more minutes?" 3 heads shook at once and I sighed, flopping back against my pillow.

"Fine," I consented. "What's so important that you have to bang on my door just to tell me? And why are you even up so early, Liss?"

"Because it's not that early at all, Rose." She said flashing her phone in my face. The time read 8:30, but I still found that extremely early especially since we were on summer holiday.

"It's still early," I noted. Lissa shook her head again.

"Anyway," Andre said. "Don't you want your presents?" I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at that.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," I said. "Of course I want them!" They all chuckled at that.

"Ok," Lissa said stepping forward. My parents chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Oh Rose you're awake!" Mom said.

"Go get freshened up then so we could eat," Dad instructed gleefully. I rolled my eyes. There was no doubt in my mind where I'd inherited my apatite from.

"Really dad, so I don't even get a happy birthday?" I teased climbing out of bed. The moment I said that he and mom tackled me in giant hugs.

"Happy birthday baby," Mom cooed peppering kisses all over my face.

"Really, Mom?" I complained. She laughed but I didn't miss the few tears shining in her eyes.

"Of course," Dad said joining in the fun. "You're growing up," He said. I grinned excitedly as I tried to get out of their grips.

"Group hug!" Christian, Andre and Lissa screamed before launching themselves at us. I toppled onto the bed, surrounded by my family.

"Ug, you guys are such goobers," I said seriously, but there was a smile on my face.

If ever I'd doubted that my parents were good people, this was the proof. They adored Christian and me, even if he was my father's nephew, and they adored our friends. I knew in my bones that, there had to be a good reason for why they didn't tell us. I just didn't know what that reason was.

…

"Oh," I sighed taking a bite of the bliny. "This is soooooooo good!" Everyone around the table laughed at my reaction and someone took a picture. I knew I was a mess, there was probably maple syrup all over my face and my hair was pulled up into a knot on the top of my head, but in that moment, I couldn't care less.

"Of course it is," I heard a familiar voice say. "I made it." I spun in my chair and nearly dropped my mug of hot chocolate when I saw who was standing there.

Yes, I really did just leave it there and yes, I know it's short, but review and you can have the rest in a couple hours! *Cackles evilly* so, who made Rose bliny? And, what on Earth were Christian and the gang trying to warn her about? What's this grand plan that I didn't mention in this chapter? Remember, how soon you get these answers depends on you ;)

XXX

Roza


	30. Chapter 30

Hello my lovelies! So, new chapter and you didn't even have to wait that long, though, you did have to wait a bit longer than planned! Sorry, but I am posting this in the middle of Spanish class, so I hope this makes up for the wait!I had fun writing this one; let me know what you thought!

I don't own VA, haven't we already established that? Geez how many times do I have to say it? :P

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 30.

I didn't know what to do, what to say. My eyes however, seemed to have no such qualms. They were hell bent on staring at the person standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He was watching me too, a small smile on his face. My heart did a little flip and I wanted to smack it upside the head. It had no business doing anything but beating and pumping blood.

"Well are you just going to stare at him all day?" Christian asked, kicking me under the table. I glared at him though only briefly before my eyes returned to staring.

"Hello Roza," He said and I snapped out of my head. I felt my lips curve up in a smile moments before I sprang from my chair and launched myself into his arms. He caught me easily in a hug.

Well, I suppose I was worrying for nothing, because clearly my body knew just how it was going to react to seeing Dimitri again. His smile was infectious though, and at this vantage point, I found myself getting lost in pools of warm chocolate. I could stare into those eyes all day, but the loud clearing of a throat had me blinking and made Dimitri put me down.

"Hey, Dimitri," I said. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, that is the definition of a surprise, Roza." He said. I grinned and met Lissa's eyes across the room. An all too familiar gleam shone back at me, and I knew she was thinking what I was. It was time to put our plan into action.

"Come on Dimitri," I said returning to my spot at the table. "Join the party." He followed me and sat down. The table erupted with conversations and co-incidentally, I was seated beside Andre with Lissa across from me and Christian next to her. My dad was on my other side and mom sat on the other side of the table. Dimitri pulled up the bar stool from the island in between mom and Christian.

…

After we'd all eaten, mom and dad shooed us kids outside telling us to enjoy the outdoors. If ever there was a time to put our plan into motion, this was it. We all decided to go swimming and so help me god, Dimitri was nothing short of breath taking in nothing but black swim trunks.

…

"Hey, Rose," Lissa called grabbing my attention away from the 6/7, dripping wet Russian sitting on the bank.

"Have you forgotten our plan?" She asked. I shook my head. She was right. I needed to focus.

"Of course not," I said looking around for Andre. He was just emerging from the water. I flashed him a smile and met his eyes trying to tell him with my own that it was time to put our plan into motion.

I was uncertain whether he got what I was trying to say or not, but when he nodded slightly and made his way over to where I was sitting, I knew I'd been worrying for nothing. He sat down on the bank beside me; his feet still set in the water and put an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, forcing myself to not look over at Dimitri.

That proved to be more of a challenge than I had been expecting. I could feel Dimitri staring at us, but I pretended not to notice and struck up a conversation with Lissa and Andre. I couldn't help but wonder though what he was thinking. Was he jealous?

Mentally, I slapped myself. Of course he was not jealous, why would he be? He had Tasha, right? Again my mind wondered back to what I'd told Lissa. Had Dimitri decided to stay with Tasha? Why the hell did that even matter anyway? What was it going to take for me to understand that Dimitri did not like me in that way?

"Hey, are you ok?" Having gotten completely lost in my mind, I jumped slightly at Andre's voice and tilted my head to stare up at him. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Rose?"

Uncomfortable? What was he talking about? His arm was still resting firmly around my shoulders. I shook my head and shifted a little bit closer to his side. I knew that to anyone who didn't know what was going on say like my parents or Dimitri, Andre and I looked really cozy. To add insult to injury, I rested my head on Andre's shoulder in that way I use to rest my head on Dimitri's chest.

"No, I'm fine. I just got a little lost in my head there," I said honestly. Andre nodded and we started up another conversation.

DPOV.

What the hell was that idiot boy doing so close to my Roza? It was taking every ounce of my already lacking self-control to keep sitting here and talking to Christian while Andre was sitting there with his arm around Roza's shoulders. I had to keep my cool though, causing a scene here would do me no favors with Roza and, right now I needed all the help I could get.

When she had greeted me earlier, I'd figured that maybe I had not done as much damage as I'd initially thought. When she had stared into my eyes however, I saw otherwise. I had really hurt her, but why? Did she have feelings for me, too?

I mentally rolled my eyes. Of course she didn't have feelings for me; to her I was just a friend. To her I was just Dimitri. Hell, she probably saw me like a brother.

I knew Roza loved me, but was it in the same way that I loved her? Or had I been right in my earlier assumption and she only saw me in the same light that one would see a brother in? I didn't know and not knowing was really driving me crazy. Suddenly, I started wondering if coming here had even been a good idea in the first place. Maybe I really should've stayed away. Maybe I should've taken Tasha up on her offer. Maybe I should've gone back to Russia with Ivan.

"Dimitri, you ok man? Christian's voice snapped me out of my head and I looked over at him.

"Fine," I said simply. He didn't look convinced and I couldn't blame him. Not when my hands were clenched into fists so tightly that my knuckles had gone completely white.

"Ok, because you kind of look murderous," he said, his eyes flicking briefly to where his sister was still sitting in between Lissa and Andre.

"You know what?" I said sometime later. "How about we go do something else?" I had had enough of this nonsense. If I had to sit here for one more second and watch Rose and Andre cuddle like that I was going to do something stupid.

"What do you have in mind Comrade?" Rose asked.

"I still have to give you your present, Roza," I said to her. Her face lit up though she stared at me somewhat confusedly.

"Why don't you go get changed first?" I asked. I couldn't stand seeing her in that bath suit. It clung to her and even though she was young, my Roza was already developing the body of a goddess. She nodded and I watched as she walked off with Lissa. God, she was so beautiful and, I was so going to burn in hell for thinking of her like that.

Oooooo! So Dimitri's jealous! What's he going to do now? Any ideas of what he got her? Also, I already have part of the next chapter written though it'd probably be kind of short as it's a continuation of this one so let me know if you want it! I have to stick to my word about this story having shorter chapters, you guys!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will show up at your birthday party and get jealous of your boyfriend/girlfriend ;)

XXX

Roza


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for all of your reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this one! I know some of you are concerned about the age difference, but I'll move it along soon enough!

I don't own VA!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 31.

DPOV.

With the girls gone, Andre had nothing left to do but join Christian and I on the other side of the lake. Maybe it was petty of me, but I could not help the icy glare that I shot at him as he sat down. I had to give him credit though, because he had enough sense to sit down on the other side of Christian.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Christian asked. I turned my glare on him.

"Jealous of what exactly?" I asked playing dumb.

"Oh, give it up Dimitri," Andre said icily. "You like Rose."

And, seeing him sitting so close to her was making you jealous." Christian added. Well dam.

"What does it matter now if I like her?" I asked bitterly. Clearly, I'd messed up and now she was with someone else.

"Because she and I aren't exactly together," Andre said. Christian shot him a look but the cat had already been let out and Andre knew it.

"What are you talking about? You guys looked very together from where I was sitting," I snapped.

"It's an act," Andre said. "All of it. Rose and I are just friends you idiot, I thought you knew that."

"Look Dimitri, my sister likes you, ok?" Christian said. "But you apparently are too blind to see that. Seeing you with Tasha really hurt her and she figures that you're better off with Tasha because of her age."

"Wait, Rose likes me? Like, like me in that way?" I asked feeling stupid. If these guys were lying to me I was going to brake their heads for them.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Andre said, a smirky smile much like the one Christian always wore coming onto his face. There was no stopping the grin that spread over my face at Andre's words.

"So we were right," Christian said. "You do like my sister.

"I do," I admitted. "But there is still the matter of the age difference. Roza is 13. Your father will kill me if I try messing around with his 13 year old daughter, no questions asked." Christian chuckled.

"Yeah, and no one will ever find your body." Andre added. "You know my dad adores Rose, too."

"But seriously Dimitri," Christian said sobering up. "You should talk to Rose. I'm sure between the 2 of you you can come to some sort of agreement or whatever. Though I should warn you now, if you ever hurt my sister again, I will not hesitate to hurt your pretty face, got it?"

I didn't think that he could do much damage, what with my 6 foot 7 hight advantage and muscular build, but his protectiveness of Roza really warmed my heart. I knew from mama that it had taken them quite a while to get along. Clearly, they were 2 peas of the same pod now.

"Got it," I said to him. "Now let's go get changed before the girls come back."

RPOV.

"You got me a present?" I asked Dimitri somewhat surprised. 

"Well it is your birthday isn't it?" He shot back, a small smile tugging at his lips. I rolled my eyes, this was typical Dimitri.

"Ok, so where is it then?" I asked unable to quell the excitement blooming within me. He smiled and handed me a neatly wrapped box. A box which I wasted no time taring into much to Dimitri's humour.

"Lip gloss?" I asked eagerly. "And the one I like? How did you know?" Dimitri chuckled.

"Adult secret," He said still smiling. Again, I rolled my eyes.

A while ago in one of my many facebook statuses, I'd been complaining about my lip gloss nearly reaching it's end. Back then I'd had no idea where I was going to get more because Lissa had given it to me. I didn't think that he had been paying any attention to my statuses. Well, I guess I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Thank you," I said unable to resist the overwhelming urge to hug him.

"You're very welcome, Roza." In that moment I could've died and gone to heaven and I wouldn't have noticed. It was as though the entire world faded until it was just Dimitri and I. I became very awear of his arms around my waist and those warm, brown eyes staring into mine. It was as though he was looking into my soul and I suddenly had a very startling thought. I could not mess around with Andre, pretend or not. I was young, but I knew that what I felt for Dimitri was more than just some stupid crush.

I found myself leaning in until Dimitri's lips were mere inches from mine. Could I really do this? How would he react? For once in my life, I decided to throw caution to the wind. I closed the distance between us.

Ooooo! What have I done? How are you guys feeling? Let me know, k?

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian just might kiss you ;)

XXX

Roza


	32. Chapter 32

Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the wait, guys. I have no schedule for updating this story, but I'm aiming to update at least once weekly. I'm not saying that you won't get multiple chapters, but if you do, consider yourselves lucky! Thanks as well for all of your amazing reviews!

I don't own VA!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 32.

"You tried to do what?" Lissa practically shrieked.

"Quiet, Liss," I said warningly. She put a hand over her mouth, but those jade eyes fixed on me with the intensity of a mother scolding her unruly child.

"I got caught up in the moment, ok?" I said, trying to justify my actions, not that that was any excuse. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Rose," She said. "You can't just go around kissing people because you got caught up in the moment!"

I sighed. I'd just told Lissa about how I'd leant in when Dimitri had given me my present. I'd had every intention of kissing him then, but in a split second, Dimitri's eyes had darkened in what I supposed was warning and he'd turned his head so that my lips landed on his cheek instead. Man that had been disappointing and what was worse was that I had no idea what'd come over me. I suppose I hadn't ruined it all by my impulsiveness, seeing as how he hadn't smacked me upside the head and ran off screaming before getting into his car and driving away.

Hell, it was I who had done the running; I'd retreated into my room to sulk in my own self-inflicted torture. Lissa had come in a while later wanting to know in her words, what the hell had happened. She said that I'd been fine one second and the next I'd disappeared and Dimitri had come outside with this look on his face that she couldn't understand. I was a little hesitant to tell her, but if I couldn't tell my best friend then who could I tell? And I did need to tell someone, less I drive myself into an endless pit of craziness.

"Ug Liss, you know how I feel about him," I said bitterly. "He was just looking into my eyes, and I just-I panicked, ok?" Man what the hell was wrong with me?

"Ok," Lissa said soothingly. "It's ok, but did you actually kiss him? Did he let you kiss him?" Her eyes were wide in anticipation and I sighed yet again, feeling worse the further I got into this story.

"Of course not," I snapped. "He's Dimitri master of doing the fucking right thing Belikov, you know he wouldn't let me get away with something as outrageous as that, Liss."

I sunk back dejectedly against the pillows. Why had I thought that kissing Dimitri would be a good idea? I didn't even mind that he'd tilted his head so that I kissed his cheek, oh no, it was what would come now that had me so upset. It was the endless awkwardness and pointless small talk about trivial things like the weather. Ug, I was never going to be able to face him ever again.

"God," I groaned and covered my face with a pillow. "Stupid puberty and dam hormones, why do they have to make everything so, so complicated!" I screamed, thankful that I'd had the sense to not remove the pillow.

"Relax, Rose." Lissa's leveled, calm voice said from somewhere beside me. "He was still here when I came to find you; don't you think there's a reason for that?"

"Yes, of course there's a reason, he's waiting for me to come out so he could have my head for trying such a stunt when I know he has a girlfriend!" Lissa made a sound of frustration and grabbed the pillow away from my face.

"Or maybe he's waiting to, I don't know, perhaps talk to you? Maybe you didn't make him as uncomfortable as you think?" She asked logically. "Why do you think that Dimitri liking you in that way is so farfetched, Rose?"

"Lissa, I am 13, When Dimitri's birthday comes he's going to be 20. Why do you people not see the flaw in that? Not only am I way too young for him, but my father is never going to allow anything so ridiculous." I told her looking her dead in the eyes. The girl was such a sucker for love and romance that apparently age didn't matter to her.

"No one says you have to get together now, Rose. Never mind uncle Abe, Lord knows what the law is going to do to him if this ever gets out. All I'm saying is just give him the chance and stop doubting yourself so much. I was watching him when we were sitting out by the lake, and I honestly think he likes you, Rose. Didn't you see the way he was eying Andre's arm around your shoulder?"

"Of course I did," I said to her. "I'm tired of not knowing. Is he with Tasha or not? I wish he'd just tell me!" This web of confusion was just giving me a headache. It was my birthday for crying out loud, wasn't I supposed to be having fun?

"He'll tell you if you ask, you know." Lissa said. I felt all of my frustration come out in the glare I shot her way. She cringed and backed up a little.

"Sorry," I said. "I can't ask him that. You know what? Let's just talk about something else." I reached for the box Dimitri had given me and thrust it at Lissa.

"Look at what he got me!" I said excitedly. She took her time opening the box, not like how I'd ripped into it earlier.

"Wow, didn't I get you some of this before I left for California? And weren't you complaining about how it was almost finished?" Lissa asked trying to hold back a smile.

"Yep," I admitted. "Who thought he was paying attention to my statuses, right?" I asked with a giggle. Lissa giggled and winked at me, but I only rolled my eyes.

"Rose!" Christian yelled. "Dimitri wants to talk to you!" I tensed up again. Every bit of humour that had just been shared between Lissa and I dried up. There was no avoiding that Russian it seemed.

"I'm coming," I called back. Lissa flashed me a smile and together we walked out of the room.

Oh, what could Dimitri possibly want to talk to Rose about now? Will it make things worse? What do you guys think? Let me know!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian just might want to talk to you about something ;)

XXX

Roza


	33. Chapter 33

If it hasn't yet been a month, it is really close to it and for that I'm sorry! Aside from school kicking my ass to the point of exhaustion, and trying to get Summer Romance completed, my laptop just had to crash, too! So sorry, you guys! I must thank everyone whose still sticking with this story and is leaving me so much love, you guys are amazing!

To that 1 guest reviewer, if you don't like, please don't read and please don't flame! I do appreciate your review, but for the love of all that's holy, you have no idea what my plot is or how this is going to end. Sorry guys, it had to be said!

I don't own VA, but I hope to own a lot more reviews after this even though I'm probably undeserving of them, but they will help me type up the next chapter sooner...

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 33.

The rest of the summer break just seemed to fly by once my birthday had past. We packed up and headed back to our house a couple days after my birthday. My parent's only got so much time off work, and it seemed their vacation was over.

Olena took up her role as babysitter once again, only this time, it was just like old times. She was watching all us kids, even Andre who was older didn't really go out. I figured that was because he and Christian had formed quite the bond. Once we'd gone back home, those 2 had become inseparable much like Lissa and I.

"Morning," I said groggily to Olena. She smiled in greeting and made her way into the kitchen. I didn't even know why I was awake this early. I should just go back upstairs and go back to sleep, I thought, but the front door opened again and the person who entered made me smile and forget all about going back to bed.

"Morning Roza," She chirped happily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked delighted. Viktoria flashed me a smile.

"I'm here to hang out with you silly," She said. "Unless, you got something else you need to do?"

"Of course not," I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't be silly! You can hang out with Liss and I," I told Viktoria eagerly. Her grin was contagious and as one we headed up the stairs to find Lissa.

…

"Rose!" Olena called sometime later. I grimaced, praying that she wasn't calling because someone, say like Dimitri, was here to see me. My face was covered in a mass which was supposed to help with pimples and just improve my skin's overall appearance.

Some might argue that we were too young to be worrying about such matters, but the best part? It was all natural and completely inexpensive. The pace was made from honey, sugar and lemon, all things we had plenty of in the kitchen and Olena was quite happy to fund our whimsical endeavors. What can I say, you could find just about anything on the internet, and I suppose we had too much free time on our hands.

"Rose!" Christian hollered.

"Geez, I'm coming, I'm coming!" I called back, handing Lissa the bowl containing our pace so she could finish applying it to Viktoria's face.

"What is it?" I asked, leaping off the last few steps.

"Be careful, Roza." Olena warned. "Come on, a package just arrived for you." I followed wordlessly, uncertain as to who would send me a package.

She led me out into the front yard where a huge box sat. I stood there for a few seconds just staring confusedly at it. Again I could not help wondering who would send it to me. Olena gave me a gentle nudge in the box's general direction.

Still eyeing it warily, I hesitantly reached for the lid. Could this be the pony I'd wanted since I was 5? I'd written or I suppose scribbled numerous letters to Santa that year. I had been crushed when on Christmas morning there was no pony. That was enough motivation for me to open the top and Jesus Christ, I could have had a heart attack right then and there.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, jumping back in surprise. Surely what I was looking at couldn't really be true, right? But it was, she was as reel as can be as she tackled me in a giant hug that almost knocked me to the ground.

"Hello Rose," She said. "You missed me?" It turned out that I actually had, and I said as much to the girl practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement as she crushed me in her arms. I suddenly wondered if it was possible to be hugged to death.

"Hey, hey! I need to breathe!" I said, untangling myself from her embrace. She flashed me an apologetic smile.

"Hey, we're here too, you know." I turned to see Emily and John Mastrano standing there, smiles as big as the one Jill had shot me when she'd jumped out of that box on their faces.

"What on earth are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, consider it a late birthday present," Jill said. "Plus mom has some dance thing going on." I grinned again, practically dragging Jill inside.

Emily was a dance instructor and I dare say one of the best. With her slender build and tall frame, she was light on her feet, something that only translated to grace and beauty when she danced. She was quite able to demonstrate that to her students. Her daughter had certainly inherited some of that grace, too.

"Come on, there's someone here I'm sure you'll love to see!" Jill and I hurried up the stairs and as I pushed the door opened, Lissa and Viktoria both looked up at me in curiosity.

"What did Olena want?" Lissa asked at the same time I moved from in front of Jill. "J-Jill?" She asked, her hand flying up to her mouth.

"Hey, Liss." Jill said and Lissa leapt off the bed launching herself at her sister. They collided in a hug right in the middle of the room andI couldn't help but smile. Catching Viktoria's confused expression, I made my way over to her as I let the sisters catch up.

"Are they always this loud?" Vika asked as I sat down beside her sometime later. I grinned, sparing a glance at Jill and Lissa who were engrossed in conversation even though Lissa was putting some of our pace on Jill's face.

"Yeah, and they can get a lot louder, too." Viktoriaa looked at me in disbelief and I nodded in confirmation. Just then, Lissa said something about California and Jill let loose with a squeal. They started giggling, their squeals of excitement filling the room.

"Um, guys?" I said. "I'm glad you guys are together again and having such a good time, but do you mind? I kind of want to be able to hear after this," They giggled again, Viktoria joining in.

We all just sat around catching up after that until Olean's voice rang out. As one we made our way downstairs where Jill ran literally into her big brother. Andre wrapped his arms around her instantly as he lifted her into the air. Her giggles filled the air, followed by, yep you guessed it, more squealing.

"Jesus," I said storming off into the kitchen, Viktoria, Christian and Lissa hot on my heals.

"Oh no, Liss, you do not get to look like that!" I told her as we sat down around the table. Christian snickered.

"She's right, Lissa," He said. "Now you get to know how the rest of us feel when you start doing that!"

…

"Oh my god, look at that!" Lissa said suddenly. Following her gaze, I saw what had gotten her all excited and I could not help but get excited myself. Ice-cream, covered in sprinkles and served on a waffle cone. The best part? It was blue.

"What flavor is that supposed to be?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It's cotton candy," Said the lady behind the counter. "Would you like to try it?" I met Lissa's eyes for the briefest of seconds before nodding excitedly. After we'd eaten, Emily had offered to take us girls shopping while the boys did something or the other with John. I honestly didn't pay attention, because Lissa went crazy once shopping was mentioned. Now after shopping for school supplies and unnecessary things like stickers and lip gloss, a waffle cone containing a blue ice-cream covered in sprinkles was just what the doctor ordered.

"Yes please," Emily said. "We'll have 4."

Yay for once, just because I'm really sorry for making you guys wait, I ended on a nice note! Next chapter, Rose and Christian say goodbye to their friends and hello to high school! But until then...

Review lovelies and Dimitri'll bring you ice-cream ;)

XXX

Roza


	34. Chapter 34

Hello my darlings! Thanks for the love last chapter! Are you guys ready to hit high school with Rose and Christian? Cause you know, that's exactly where we're heading! So give it a read and leave me your thoughts, k?

I don't own VA, geez I need to start putting aside a penny for every time I have to write that! At this rate, I'll be rich soon…:P

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 34.

It was amazing to me how it seemed like I was on a roller-coaster ride for that first week of high school. The experience itself wasn't new or unfamiliar, hell, it was very similar to St. Vlads outside classes, but the kids and teachers were.

I think it didn't occur to me until that first day when I walked into a classroom full of people I didn't know that I was going to have to make some new friends here. I suppose it was easy enough, I mean I wasn't really known for keeping my mouth shut. I was planning to lay low for a while, though. It was only my first week after all, I did have 4 years to make all the mischief I wanted. I should have known though that was not going to happen. Not when I had the blood of Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway Mazur flowing through my veins.

"Alright class, settle down!" Stan, the new pain in my ass, or otherwise known as the math teacher yelled as he stormed into the classroom. He started rattling off instructions as he got out a box of chalk and started writing a math problem on the board.

"Miss Hathaway!" Startled, I lifted my head from my notebook to see the teacher standing right in front of my desk.

"You look busy," He said. "Why don't you come show us how to solve this equation." See, that was exactly the reason I didn't like the guy. It was because ever since the first day he'd been on my case, and I hadn't even done anything. Hell, I barely even said a word to the guy at first, but as time passed, I realized that keeping quiet was dam near impossible. Hell, Stan made it way too easy.

"Isn't that your job Mr. Alto?" I said, my voice full of sweetness. His gaze flattened into a glare.

"Yes, it is but you seem to know what you're doing. Come on. Share it with the rest of the class." I shrank back in my seat. I hated math. It had never been a subject I liked, and now this asshole was asking me to solve an equation he hadn't even explained to the class?

"The front Hathaway, now!" Seeing no other choice and refusing to let him intimidate me, I stood and made my way to the front of the class. Stan handed me a stick of chalk.

"Go on Rose," He said. "Solve the equation." I stared directly at the board, very a wear that the class had gone completely still and quiet. I read the equation a couple times before frustration dam near made me throw the chalk at Stan's head.

"Mr. Alto," A voice piped up from behind me and a collective gasp emitted from my classmates. "She can't solve it."

"How do you know that, Mr. Ozera." Oh, shit. What the hell was he doing? I understood now why the class had gasped. It was because Christian never said anything to anyone unless he was asked a question. In fact, he had taken to wearing a lot of black and blending in to the shadows.

"Because you haven't shown us how to solve it yet. She was just taking down what was already written on the board." He said.

"Let me see your book," Stan said. It took me a few seconds to realize that he was talking to me. Once I realized however, I was quick to show him my book.

"Lucky break, Hathaway," He said. "Go back to your seat and you better not let me hear another word out of you for the rest of this class."

Thankfully, that was the last period of the day and, it was Friday. So as I sat beside my brother in the back of the class, I found myself less interested in what was going on on the board and more so about how much more of that class we had. I didn't dare let my disinterest show though fearing that Stan might ask me to solve something again. This time, there would be nothing stopping me from telling him just where he could stick his chalk.

When the bell sounded an eternity later, I sprang from my desk, hurriedly throwing my stuff into my backpack before I rushed out the door stopping only to make sure that Christian was behind me. Once outside, I felt myself relax as the sea of students eager for the weekend swallowed us up.

"Thanks for sticking up for me today," I said to Christian as we made our way through the mob.

"What are brothers for?" He asked, blue eyes scanning the parking lot. "Come on." He grabbed my hand as he spotted the car.

"Stan's an asshole Rosie, you know that right?" Christian asked. "You shouldn't let him get you down. Olena can always help you out with what you don't get, you know. Or I can," He added.

"Awe, you're going soft on me, Chris," I said jokingly. "But honestly, thank you." His smile was warm and soft, no trace of the sarcastic asshole that graced me most of the time.

…

After that, there was nothing stopping me from mouthing off to Stan. My brother seemed to be doing just fine with keeping his head above the water in that class though he never said a word to anyone. He was always quick to help me if there was something that I didn't understand, but the truth was I wasn't as bad at math as I thought I was. It turned out that all I needed was a bit of individual attention and my brother and Olena made dam sure that I got it.

By the end of the first month, I had a group of friends, a protective brother who hung around like my shadow, and a reputation of one of the school's trouble makers. I became very good friends with the principal, what with the way I was always in her office. People didn't usually mess with me either, sarcasm and wit, all things I had plenty of had become my greatest weapons, and for Stan, his worst nightmare.

Well, it seems our girl is growing up and becoming more of the Rose we all know and love, no? She may have had a rough start, but she grabbed high school by the balls and showed it whose boss! Do you all agree? Let me know, just hit me a review!

Review lovelies and Christian will stick up for you in Math class or any other horrible class you may have ;) And I don't know if anyone cares, but the next chapter has already been written...

XXX

Roza


	35. Chapter 35

My darlings, hello! I'm back and here's some more for you amazing people! Thanks as always for all the reviews, follows and faves! While we're on the topic of thanks, I have to give a very special shout out to Missyjj! Thanks for your review, Doll! This one's for you!

I don't own VA, come on people, don't you know that by now?

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 35.

"He's such a dam freak," A girl I didn't know said.

"Yeah, and why is he always in black?" Her friend said.

"I hear it's because he's gay." Someone else said.

"Are you stupid?" Her friend asked. "Of course he's not gay, he's always hanging out with that girl. What's her name?"

That was the moment I decided enough was enough. I didn't have to say anything though. "Her name, is Rose, and she is standing right behind you." Sophie, one of my friends said. She was standing right in front of the group of girls who whirled around at once. The looks on their faces was nothing short of priceless as they realized that I was indeed standing behind them.

"You ladies have something to say to me?" I asked casually, my eyes roaming around the hall.

No, of course not!" One of them said. My gaze snapped to her.

"Really? Because I heard quite a great deal," I prompted.

"We didn't mean you…" The girl said.

"Yes we did," Another girl, the same one who'd said she heard Christian was gay said. Her friends all turned angry looks at her.

"No we didn't," The girl said warningly. I was starting to think she was the leader of this group of insane people.

"Enough!" I snapped. "The next time I hear anything from you girls about me or Christian, a warning will be the last thing you'll have to worry about, got it? And next time, don't try to insult my intelligence, now get out of here before I change my mind!" They scampered away like a flock of frightened sheep and I grinned dubiously as the line moved up now that they were gone. I was only seconds away from getting my hands on some delicious fried dough.

"Hey there Rosie," Sophie greeted. "Where's the brother in question today?" She asked.

"First, don't call me Rosie and I'll tell you after you order," I told her. "Some of us are starving here, you know." She rolled her eyes, but ordered anyway.

"The usual Rose?" The lady asked as I took Sophie's place seconds later. With a grin I nodded, and she disappeared only to return moments later with a tray piled high with doughnuts and sandwiches. I grinned and walked away with Sophie to our table.

"Hey guys," I greeted the rest of my friends and sat down.

"Jeez Hathaway, are you planning to feed an army?" Mason asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, don't be silly Mase, you know there's not enough on this tray to feed even me!" Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. Mason was cute, with his red hair and tanned skin and freckles, he always had a goofy grin at the ready.

"So where's Christian today?" Eddie, a guy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes asked. Eddie was Mason's best friend and honestly, those guys and Sophie were really the people I called friends in this place. There were a lot of pretenders here, but I was on the lookout for them.

"At home," I said. "Idiot sprained his ankle trying to challenge me. He leapt off a tree and landed badly." It was needless to say that Olena had nearly had a heart attack. We were driving everyone crazy because if we weren't fighting we were doing crazy stunts like that.

"Geez," Eddie said with a chuckle. "Only you 2 would challenge each other to do stuff like that."

"You know it Ed," I said with a grin. Conversation shifted to the girls I'd scared earlier and as it so often did when we had free time together, the time flew by.

The bell rang again and we all headed off to class. Unfortunately, I had math, and none of my friends were in that class with me. Great, looks like I was going to have to deal with Stan all on my own today. I so was not in the mood for his crap.

I had a sudden urge to use the bathroom though, and once I made it in there, I realized just why I didn't want to deal with Stan today. It was more than the usual reasons, it was because my hormones were tripping out. I'd just gotten my fucking period and now the slight ache in my abdomen which I'd been ignoring all day made sense.

Unfortunately when I made it up to my classroom, Stan was already there. He was fully engaged in teaching his lesson, but the moment I pushed open the door, he stopped. He turned and set down his chalk.

"Look who decided to show up," He said, his voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard to my ears. Breathe Rose, just breathe. "Where were you? Were you making out with that boy whose name you doodle all over your notebook?"

"If you must know," I said, forcing myself to stay calm. "I had to use the restroom. I apologize for my lateness."

"Oh no, you can apologize by solving that." He pointed to the board. "I've taught you how to solve it, now let's see you do it."

I really didn't care anymore. He hadn't taught me anything, but I didn't say that. Marching up to the board, I grabbed a stick of chalk and didn't say a word. I ignored the stares of my classmates and the way Stan was breathing down my neck. I focused everything on the board and heard Christian's voice in my head as he guided me through a similar equation. Letting his words guide me, I followed the directions in my mind. I didn't know if I'd gotten it correct or not, but I knew that was the way it was done. Stan studied my handy work and nodded, his eyes full of surprise.

"Look at that class," He said. "She did it. Well done, Hathaway." That was probably the only nice thing he'd said to me since I'd come to this school, but in that moment, I was too tired and in too much pain to care.

"Thank you," I said. "Now can you leave me alone for the rest of the class?" That probably wasn't the best thing to say. I expected Stan's eyes to narrow, his face to turn red and for him to start yelling. What I didn't expect was for him to simply nod and send me off to my seat.

I tried to pay attention to the lesson, I really did, but all I could concentrate on was the shooting cramps in my stomach. I couldn't ignore them any longer. I scooted forward in my chair, my body tensing as I waited for the cramp to subside.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked me. I nodded mechanically, but they came over to make sure.

"Are you sure, Rose?" I nodded again, my body still tense. God, what I wouldn't do to have a hot cup of Olena's tea, a shower, some pills and my bed.

I couldn't fight the cramp off any longer and a strangle groan left my lips, a clear sign that I was, in fact, not ok. The girl whose name I didn't even know said something to Stan but I couldn't pay attention. The pain in my stomach was crippling and I was fully bent over by now. It was all I could do to not burst into tears.

"Take her to the nurse." 2 girls took each side of me, one carrying my bag as they led me down to the nurse's office. Shit.

…

"Rose sweety, I'm going to help you but you need to tell me what's wrong, ok?" I nodded, relaxing against the chair as the worst of the cramp subsided.

"Nurse Jenny, can you call my parents to come get me?" I asked her. Warm brown eyes assessed me, looking for any sign of injuries. "It's just my period," I told the nurse. Understanding lit up her features and she nodded. She led me over to the sick room and once she was sure I was comfortable, she left.

"Sure honey, just stay here, I'll call, ok?" I nodded again and for a while, I waited for Olena. The moment she entered the sick room, I leapt off the bed and ran straight into her arms. Just like that, I was at ease. My stomach did still hurt like a bitch, but it was nothing I couldn't handle now that I was going home where there was warmth, pills, Olena and hot tea.

Dam! So she finally showed Stan up. You guys think he'll stop bothering her now? Probably not, right? So, what's gunna happen next? Any guesses? Maybe if you guys are good I'll do a Dimitri POV… ;)

Review lovelies and like I said, I just might do a DPOV ;) also happy Divali if there's anyone celebrating today!

XXX

Roza


	36. Chapter 36

Hello my darlings! Sorry this took so long, but I've kind of been unmotivated where this story is concerned! Also, I've been trying to wrap up Summer Romance. That goal has been met, so if you haven't read it I suggest you do so...

Ok, I don't own VA, but you know that already don't you?

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 36.

DPOV.

It was Friday night and I was lying in bed reading a book. My best friend Ivan Zeklos had been trying to convince me to come to some party with him, but he'd finally given up. Maybe there was something wrong with me; I mean which college student refused party invites?

"You sure you wouldn't come, D?" Ivan asked once more coming out of the bathroom. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm good." He gave me a curious look.

"Look Dimka, if this is about R-"I held up a hand to silence him.

"It's not. I'm just not in a party mood. You know I'm antisocial, Ivan." He rolled his eyes and muttered something indiscernible.

"Whatever," He said. "See you later, then." I nodded and he left.

Silence fell again and I went back to reading my book. I should've known though that it wouldn't last. A knock sounded at my door a few minutes later. Who the hell could that possibly be? Didn't Ivan just leave a couple minutes ago?

I thought about ignoring it, but decided against it at the last second. When I opened the door, I concluded that ignoring it would've been a better idea. Her smile was big and bright, her eyes seeming to glitter like falling snowflakes.

"Dimka," She said happily. "I thought you might be here. Are you busy or can I come in?" Everything in me screamed to tell her off, but seeing her so happy, I couldn't do it.

"Sure Tasha, come on in." I moved aside and opened the door fully so she could enter.

As she did, I noticed for the first time what she was wearing. A tiny dress the color of her eyes and spiky matching heels. Admittedly, she did look good, but I imagined that dress on another body, one with curves in all the right places.

"What are you doing in here and so alone?" Tasha asked, sitting down in the chair near my desk.

"Oh, just relaxing," I said to her. "It has been one hell of a week." Tasha nodded and just like that we were able to get a conversation going. We ordered some pizza and put in a movie. All in all, the evening was going well. Or it was, until Tasha made the mistake of snuggling up against me.

I glanced away from the screen only to find her already looking at me. Those icy blues were as dark as a wintery evening. Her tongue slipped out, moistening her lips. I should've known what was coming next, but as Ivan often said, I was way too trusting.

I didn't see the collision until it was dead on. Her lips pressed against mine, slow and testing. Her eyes drifted close, but I froze up. I couldn't kiss her back. Not when my body yearned for another. In one swift motion, I backed up. Tasha's eyes flew opened, dusky with desire.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped furiously. Her eyes grew wide, in fear or confusion I didn't know, and quite frankly, I really didn't care.

"Dimka I-I'm sorry. It's just that we were having such a good time, I just thought-"

"No Tasha," I all but growl. "You didn't think. If you had, you would've remembered that I told you I didn't want to be anything but your friend. I told you how I feel about Roza, and yet you continue to throw yourself at me. What friend does that?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you were over her. I mean, I don't hear you talking about her or anything," She said.

"I'm not over her and you know I like to keep my private life private! I thought you could respect my wishes but clearly you cannot."

"What are you saying?" She asked. I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm down.

"I'm saying Tasha, that I can't be friends with someone who cannot understand that I don't like her like that. I think you should leave."

"But Dimka,"

"Now, Tasha! Get out or I'll call security." Her eyes went wide before she flew off the couch and made a bee line for the door.

Fuck, what the hell was I going to do now? As I gathered up the empty pizza box and soda cans, I remembered the last time I'd seen Roza. It had been at her birthday party. She'd looked so stunning and enraptured when I'd told her how I felt about her. Then when I'd told her that we couldn't be together until she was older, she'd looked disappointed, but it had not taken long for understanding and reason to take over.

I hadn't seen her since then, and not for lack of opportunities. I hadn't seen her, because I didn't trust myself to be around her. No matter my feelings, Roza was still young. I wouldn't take that away from her. My Roza was nothing if not resourceful and she wasn't known to sit around waiting for anything. She'd written me a letter and sent it with Vika.

Maybe I'd taken the cowardly way out, but my intentions were good. I didn't respond to her letter. Instead, I'd sent a short message with my sister. A message which I hated myself for every single day, and one which had earned me the very angry wrath of Viktoria.

"Your love has faded?" Viktoria had spat. "Dimitri, I see the way you look at her; I see the way she looks at you. How the fuck can you tell me that love faded?" I'd done my best to get my sister to understand. It had taken a lot of convincing, but in the end Viktoria had understood.

"I get why you're doing what you're doing," Viktoria had said to me. "But I refuse to be a part of this. If you want to drop that crap about love fades on Roza, you are going to have to do it yourself. Roza is my friend Dimka; I can't willingly break her heart when I know you're feeding her lies."

I couldn't felt her for that. Vika was young but she was very smart. Once she set her mind on something, there was no changing it. So, I'd accepted her conditions. She was right, too. I couldn't break her heart, not when I was feeding her lies.

So, I never replied to her letter. I told myself that I wasn't really breaking her heart. With time, she would forget about me and move on, even if she did haunt my dreams.

Running my fingers through my hair, I sighed. Maybe I was going to regret this tomorrow, but tonight I was going to throw caution to the wind. I showered quickly and changed into faded jeans and a regular shirt. Then, I texted Ivan. I needed to forget about Roza in the same way that she would forget about me. What better way was there to do that than to go to that party and get totally wasted? Thankfully, that was exactly what I planned to do.

So, now we know how Dimitri feels, what he has been up to and what happened on Rose's birthday, but what do you guys think is going to happen now? Is this really the end for RXD or will they somehow make their way back to each other?

Word of advice, before you guys start cussing at me and throwing things or flaming, take a good long look at the summary! Let me know how you guys felt about this chapter, k?

Review lovelies, and I won't doom them to hell… ;) Well, even now I make no promises; you know how teenagers can be! *cackles evilly...*

XXX

Roza


	37. Chapter 37

Hello my darlings! Sorry this took me so long! I've been totally busy, what with my brother falling off his bicycle and breaking his arm and my grandma being sick and in the hospital! Thanks for all of your love though, you guys are the absolute best

I don't own VA and, there's a time-lapse in this chapter! Yay!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 37.

"Kids, Dinner!" Mom's voice rang out and I groaned. I was starving, but the thought of moving a single muscle was torture.

"Well, you guys don't look pleased," Lissa noted. "Aren't you hungry?" Christian and I nodded. We had been video chatting with her for a while, something that had long become routine in this house.

"Yes, but my body hurts, everywhere." I complained. "How the hell am I supposed to make it down the stairs?"

"Liss, care to give me a massage?" Christian asked with a wink. I rolled my eyes and fake gagged. Lissa turned crimson.

"Geez, guys, cut it out! Do that on your own time!" They both chuckled, but I wasn't kidding.

After Lissa had left, she and Christian had pretended that they felt nothing for each other. Quite frankly, watching my best friend and my brother mope around pining away for each other was torture, but I had not gotten involved. After all, it wasn't like I knew anything about relationships, right? I mean the last attempt at trying to make a step in that direction had been an epic fail. Anyway, they weren't officially together, but they did flirt, a lot.

"Will you stop making googly eyes at each other?" I grumbled. "Geez. I'm going to go get washed up for dinner. I'll text you later, Liss." I left them to it knowing that I could trust Christian to shut my laptop down.

…

"So, are you guys still interested in joining the track team?" Mom asked as we sat around the dinner table. I grimaced.

"Ug no way, mom. I ache everywhere, and that's just because of gym." She chuckled at my discomfort and I groaned.

"She's right though, it's hard enough doing those stupid runs she makes me go on with her," Christian complained.

"Seriously? I'm considering dropping all athletic activities and staying in bed all weekend long." I told them.

Christian and I had recently taken up an interest in the athletic side of things at school. We were both pretty excited about joining the track team, but something had possessed us to work out after school with our gym teacher miss Petrov. It was bad on most days, but on Fridays when the last 2 periods of the day were gym coupled with that extra hour and a half after school was just horrible.

"Well, you can't drop everything athletic Rose," Mom said. "You guys are supposed to go hiking with Sophie tomorrow, remember?" Fuck. Why had I agreed to that?

"Oh, don't look so put out now; I'm sure you'll have fun." I doubted it, and if the way Christian was glaring at me, he did, too.

…

Mom was right. The hike had been fun, but my body ached all over again. I forced my legs to work so that I could get out of Sophie's mom's car, and then had to force them to carry me to the porch. Once seated on one of the chairs on our porch, I waved bye to them.

"Next time Rose, please agree to play video games with her brother or something," Christian all but growled as he sank down on the chair beside me.

"She doesn't have a brother, Chris." I pointed out knowing that that wasn't the point he was trying to make.

"Whatever," He grumbled. "I'm going to grab a shower and a nice long nap."

"That actually sounds like a plan," I agreed. We called to mom and dad to let them know that we were home as I closed the front door.

"Did you guys have fun?" Mom asked from the living room. She was curled up beside my dad who was focused on the football game.

"No!" Christian and I said at once as we dragged our exhausted selves up the stairs. Mom's giggles followed us all the way up and only died away when I was behind the closed door of my room.

The rest of the weekend was spent at home with Christian and our parents, no athletics whatsoever. Olena and the girls came over for lunch on Sunday and didn't leave until after dinner. Even though I knew he wasn't going to be there, I couldn't help but look around for Dimitri. It was ridiculous. I hadn't seen him in over a year. The last time I'd seen him had been on my birthday, and that had been when I was turning 13. I was 14 now, and Dimitri hadn't even bothered to show up this year.

Did that sting? Of course, like a bitch. Would I ever admit that to anyone? Not in hell. I was fine on most days, but there were times like when his entire family came over that I really did miss him.

I hated that I did, I mean he hadn't even bothered to reply to that letter I'd sent with Viktoria all those months ago. He never called, never texted, and when he was in town he never dropped by. It was unfathomable. He had said that he liked me, if this was how he treated people he liked well I didn't want to see what his enemies had to endure.

"Wow, what did those fries do to you and remind me to never do it?" I glanced up at Sophie. Her golden brown hair was all over today.

"Oh nothing," I said with a sigh. She and I were good, but I never told her about Dimitri. "I'm just tired is all, and from the looks of things, so are you."

"Yeah, I had that boxing class yesterday." My eyes widened. Sophie was even more athletic than Christian and I were. I could throw a hell of a punch, but Sophie would have you in a headlock in an instant. That wasn't as much fun as throwing a good punch to the face to me, though.

"How did it go?" Christian asked, joining our conversation. Sophie gave us all the details and everyone was enraptured to the very end. We all sat around that table just talking for almost the entire lunch period.

"Wow, shit." Sophie said suddenly. She and I had excused ourselves to go to the bathroom. I glanced away from the mirror only to find her staring at some girl's ass as she walked away.

"Dear god Soph, chill." Sophie glanced away, eyes full of wonder.

"Rose, that's the girl I was telling you about." I didn't have to wrack my brain to remember. She was totally crushing on that girl from the moment she started our school when it reopened.

"She asked me out, you know." I froze.

"She what?" Sophie nodded eagerly. She was lesbian and very proud of it. She didn't care what anyone said either, something I totally admired about her.

"I said yes!" She squealed and I grinned.

"I'm really happy for you," I told her honestly. That grin stayed on her face for the rest of the day.

Lying in bed that night, I realized something. It seemed everyone was in love, everyone but me. Well, that wasn't really true, I mean I was in love; yes I was still convinced that I loved Dimitri. I just wished he would give me some kind of sign as to where we stood. Closing my eyes, I told myself that I was being stupid. I didn't need a sign; I already knew how Dimitri felt. He was probably with some other girl right in that moment.

Awe…poor Rose! So let me know what you thought guys, too big of a time lapse?

Review lovelies and I'll try to do the next chapter sooner ;) also if anyone's worried about Sophie being lesbian and or is uncomfortable with that sort of stuff, don't worry. I'm not going to do any graphic scenes or anything!

XXX

Roza


	38. Chapter 38

Hello my darlings! I am so, so sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter! I've finally managed to get my hands on The Ruby Circle, and by God I could not put it down! I've only finished it just now, and I really hope Richelle writes more! Ok, so before I let you read in peace, let me just say this. You guys are absolutely the best readers ever! Thank you so very much for all of your amazing reviews, to those of you that are now following me and or this story, you are totally awesome! Thank you!

Ok, I don't own VA…Shutting up now, read on and don't forget to let me know what you thought!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 38.

I remember thinking on my first day of high school that I was going to be there for a while. Back then, 4 years felt like an eternity to me, but suddenly, in the blink of an eye, 2 whole years had gone by. I was half way done with high school, how the hell had that happened and, so fast?

"See you soon, Rose!" Sophie called waving and climbing into her mom's car. I waved back, Christian and me scanning the parking lot for our mom's car.

"Where on earth is she?" I complained leaning casually against the wall. "I'm more than a little ready to get this summer started." Christian shook his head, eyes still looking every which way.

"Kids!" We turned our heads at once, our faces breaking into brilliant smiles when we caught site of who was waving us over.

"Olena!" I said eagerly, flinging my arms around her. Anyone looking on from the outside would swear we hadn't seen each other in ages though I'd seen her just this morning. Her reaction was jjust as enthusiastic and I was glad that even though my relationship with her son was pretty much none-existent we were still very close. It was the same way for me and his sisters, too.

…

From the moment I'd seen the flier for the summer camp, something about it had appealed to every one of my scenses. The excitement had set in almost instantly and, if the fact that it was taking place on a little island in the Caribbean wasn't enough, the activities and fact that the hotel bosted a huge ass swimming pool made it just short of paradise.

Mom and dad had set up a Skype call for me to meat with the councilors and other campers once we had been accepted to attend. I'd noticed him the moment the call connected. His familiar devil may care smile was just as warm and as bright as I'd remembered. At first, he didn't notice me. He was too busy talking with someone out of the camera's view. I used that time to send a message to Lissa. She was going to the camp as well and was also on this call. Someone called his name and he turned to leave, but something caught his eye and he froze.

"Rose?" He said, eyes going wide and face breaking into a huge ass grin. "Oh my god, Little Flower, is that really you? You look so grown up!"

"Of course it's me Ivashkov," I stated. "You don't look half bad yourself." In fact, he looked really, really good. If I thought he was hot before well he was scorching now. Our eyes met through the cameras and for a few seconds, it was as though the world faded. I was lost in pools of emerald, but we were soon brought back to Earth when someone, probably the same person from before called his name. He was quick to wave bye before he disappeared from my view and someone else took his place.

I didn't see Adrian for the rest of that meeting, but the fact that he may have been going to the camp made me even more excited. I could not wait for the day we took our flight. When Lissa and her parents arrived at our house a couple days later, the camp was all we could talk about.

"Will you 2 please shut up about that?" Christian snapped. We were in the middle of a domino game and again our conversation had gone back to the up coming camp.

"Seriously," Andre agreed dropping a domino on the table. "It's getting really annoying!"

"Oh shut up," I said. "You 2 got the chance to come, you just decided not to so don't complain now that we're totally excited."

"Whatever," Christian said. "We're going to have a lot of fun here doing guy stuff."

"Whatever you say," Lissa said. Her jade eyes lifted from the dominoes to stare into his briefly.

"Ug, Liss will you please play?" I demanded. "And for the love of god, stop doing that!" Their gazes snapped back to the game and they chuckled. The rest of our game was spent making light hearted conversation, something which we all enjoyed.

Sitting around the dinner table that evening, I realized that I loved having the Dragomirs around. It was familiar and reminded me of how it use to be before they moved. It was always amazing to me how our parents still conversed with the ease of a friendship built over a long period of time. I hoped that was how it would be for Liss and me in the future. As I met her eyes across the table and she smiled, I realized that I wasn't the only one having these thoughts. Lissa was thinking just like me.

"We'll make sure it is exactly like this," She mouthed and I nodded. I honestly couldn't see it being any other way.

Awe, aren't Rose and Lissa absolutely cute? So, Adrian is back and Rose already likes what she sees. Will that be enough for her to let go of what she feels for Dimitri? Has Dimitri seriously fucked up? Let me know my darlings! I'll get writing the moment I've gotten the first review!

XXX

Roza


	39. Chapter 39

Hello my darlings! I'm so sorry for the wait! I had this chapter written ages ago but then I started having problems with my computer and yes, you guessed it, I lost the dam chapter! It was kind of hard to rewrite what I thought was an awesome chapter, but it's finally done! I hope you enjoy and again I'm sorry for the wait!

You guys, I've read every single review and let me just say, I love you all! You really are the best readers and reviewers ever, and I feel so bad that I've been such a horrible author. I'll do my best to make that up too you the best way I know how, by giving you awesome and hopefully more frequent updates!

I don't own VA, duh, I'm not Richelle mead now am I?

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 40.

It was no hotel, the venue for the camp, but it was everything I had expected and then some, a total island paradise. An array of log cabins which looked like they had all been hand carved, every vivid detail etched to absolute perfection was set out everywhere. The only thing that would have made this place any more beautiful would've been if there was a lake close by. The huge swimming pool which seemed out of place here where nature reigned supreme almost made up for that, though. Unfortunately, the councilors were happy to inform us that, though there was no lake nearby, there was something even better than a lake very close to us. It only took breathing to realize what they meant and I could hardly believe I had not noticed it before.

"Oh my god, do you smell that, Liss?" I asked excitedly. Her beaming face told me that she did and, as one we let out girlish squeals of excitement, something I rarely did if ever, but the fact that we were not far from the ocean certainly warranted such outbursts of excitement.

"Alright ladies," Said Crystal, one of the councilors. "Let's go eat." Lissa and I had been standing near the pool but we followed at the sound of her voice. I mean I was starving anyway and there would be time for checking this place out later.

She led us to the middle of the camp ground toward a cabin in the middle of all the other cabins. This one was slightly larger than the others and a sign on the door said it was the conference room. I noticed that almost everyone was starting to file inside so we followed.

"Good evening, campers." A booming voice said, bringing all conversation to abrupt halts and drawing every gaze to the front of the room. I almost gasped when I took in the man addressing us with such authority. Though older, he was an almost replica of Adrian. I realized with a start that I knew who he was.

"Isn't that Adrian's dad?" Lissa asked in a whisper. I nodded vaguely trying not to draw attention to us. It was no secret that trouble always followed me around, but it was a little too early to start causing trouble now. I'd promised mom and dad that I'd be good though I doubted that very much. My sharp tongue and use of sarcasm was sure to get me into trouble, and they both knew it.

"I'm Nathan Ivashkov founder of this camp," He said. "and it is my pleasure to welcome you fine folks to it. I assure you that you will learn a lot here, and hey I guarantee lots of fun!" In my head I was hearing Adrian's voice, but my interest was peak. If what had been on the flier was true, we were certainly going to have lots of fun. After all, it had only taken one reading of that flier for me to get excited and decide that I wanted to come. That was before I realized that Adrian was going to be here, too.

Nathan continued to talk as people passed around with sandwiches for dinner. One of those people was Adrian and my breath caught in my throat. He was dressed for the Caribbean weather in shorts and a tank. His usually pale skin was already glowing with a slight tan. He was no Dimitri, no one would ever be as magnificently beautiful as that Russian God, but Adrian was certainly something.

"What will it be, little flower?" He asked. I surveyed the sandwiches on his tray and grinned.

"The panini bread, please." He grinned and set 2 huge sandwiches on my plate. I rolled my eyes, ignoring how the fact that he remembered my apatite excited me.

…

It was already late by the time we'd arrived on the island, so we all headed off to our assigned cabins after dinner. Lissa and I ended up staying in the same cabin, thank the gods, because I didn't think there was anyone else that could put up with my morning moods. Our councilor was Crystal, and I hoped my original opinion that she was nice proved to be true. It certainly seemed that way, but appearances could be seriously deceptive. Just look at Mia, for example.

"You should go to bed girls," Crystal said; once she'd returned from her shower. "We have an early day tomorrow."

As it turned out, early meant at the crack of dawn. Well, perhaps not exactly the crack of dawn, but it was still way too dark to be awake when Crystal woke Liss and I the next morning. It took every ounce of my already lacking self-control to remember that I wasn't at home and that I needed to work with these people so cussing out the councilor was probably not a good idea.

…

"Yogh Hathaway, you always this quiet?" I glanced up from wrapping a fork to see Mason, a guy who was my age staring at me. We had been put into teams and given tasks to do. Unfortunately, someone had the bright idea or perhaps not so bright depending on how it was looked at, to give me the morning shift. So, here we were, setting up for breakfast.

"Only when I'm forced out of bed at god forsaken hours of the morning," I said, my voice coming out harsher than intended. Thankfully, Mason had a good sense of humor and just went with the flow.

"Good," He said. "Because you're way too pretty to look so pissed off. At least I know that you'd be better company after breakfast." Man this guy was spot on. Hell, he even got me to crack a smile.

The final member of our team, a guy who was probably a little older than Mason and I, but drop dead gorgeous, like just stepped out of a magazine gorgeous, didn't show up until breakfast was about to be served. Every female in the room turned to stare as he entered, strolling in like he owned the place. I think I was the first one to snap out of my haze. I ran up to him and thrusted the fruit basket in his hands.

"You're late," I said flatly. "It's your turn to do some work now. Go give these out." He looked stunned, but I didn't care. "And when you're done, you can come join us over there." I left him standing there and went back to giving people their food. Once that was over, I grabbed Mason's hand and dragged him to go sit with Lissa.

"My, my," He said. "Someone's a little feisty now that they have food." I rolled my eyes and turned to Lissa so I could introduce her and Mason, but she was already staring at me with wide eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't even do anything." She grinned.

"Oh but you did," She said, that shit eating grin still in place. ` "You just walked up to that guy when everyone else was too busy staring. Plus, you're actually having a healthy breakfast," She added. I rolled my eyes again, a much handsomer face coming to mind.

"First, his name is Ambrose, and secondly, have you seen Dimitri or even Adrian?" Mason rolled his eyes at our antics.

"I'll never understand you girls," He said staring down at his plate.

"Oh come on," I said. "You're pretty cute too, you know." His head shot up, but I just stuck my tongue out at him. Yeah he was cute, fiery red hair, freckles, hazel eyes and a boyish grin. Not to mention that he was funny and really easy going, too. He was going to make some girl very happy someday.

…

The rest of the day consisted of us touring the place. Again, I was hit by just how truly beautiful it was here. I was right in my assumption of the pool being out of place, too. There were so many trees and birds, hell even fragrant rose bushes, and I found myself wondering if Nathan rented this place out to families. My mind went back to my mother's garden and I just knew she would've loved it here just as much as Lissa and I did.

"Do you think we'll still get to go?" Lissa asked me later. I sighed. We were supposed to go fishing, but it had been raining ever since breakfast. It seemed like they were going to have to postpone the trip, something none of us were happy about.

"Of course we're still going to go," Adrian said. "It'll stop raining soon." I didn't know how he knew, but by lunch time the rain had subsided and we were instructed to go get ready soon after we'd eaten.

A bus picked us up about half an hour later and we were on our way. The drive wasn't long, but seeing as we were all very excited, it felt like forever before we pulled onto a beautiful sandy beach. I dragged lung full of air into my nostrils, remembering how I loved the way it smelt at the lake house back home. This was way better.

Ooooh so, we're going fishing! You guys think they'll catch anything? Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I know I have no right to ask for anything after I've been so horrible to you my darling readers, but please review? I'll try to get the next chapter out to you sooner though I make no promises!

Review lovelies and you just might end up catching Dimitri rather than fish… ;)

XXX

Roza


	40. Chapter 40

Hey guys! Look who's back and so soon with another chapter! I didn't get that many reviews last chapter, but I'm just going to chuck that up to the fact that I've again disappeared, right? To you guys who did review, thank you!

If you guys celebrated Valentine's day, I hope it was amazing! If you were like me and didn't celebrate, well this chapter is for you! Also, read the lonely hearts club by Roza-Dimka-Reader. Ah hell, read it anyway! It's really good and I'd also like all of me in The Rain readers to know that I've finally updated, sorry, guys!

I don't own VA and this isn't edited!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 40.

I had done a lot of crazy things in my life, taken a lot of cool adventures with my parents and Lissa, but there was still so much I hadn't done yet. One of those things was fishing. I decided that I didn't really like it all that much. The fact that we were on a boat whose floor was glass so that we could see, made me despise those dam fishing rods even more.

"Aren't they pretty?" Lissa asked peering through the glass with me. I nodded and sighed.

"Too bad we're trying to catch them," I muttered angrily. It seemed I had nothing to worry about, however. The fish seemed to have a mind of their own. They steered clear, skillfully avoiding the hooks dangling off the edge of the boat.

"Will you stop talking like that, Rose?" Adrian asked. "You're driving all the fish away." I rolled my eyes and looked up, only to find him sitting on the edge of the boat.

"What the hell, Adrian? Get down." He rolled his eyes, but made no move to do so. I sat down on the seat where he should've been sitting, Lissa joining me.

"Don't you want to hold the line for a while?" He asked, idly playing with a lock of my hair. I shook my head.

"You people are murderers," I stated. He rolled his eyes, but thrusted it in my direction anyway. He locked gazes with me briefly, his eyes seeming to say: you have too. I guess he was right. It was after all a camp activity, and like Nathan had said, we all had to participate.

"Yeah, Rose!" Mason called coming over to join us. I was kneeling on the seat so that I could hold the fishing rod, but I turned my head to look at him. "Catch some fish for us, k? It'll score us some serious points!" He said it with a stupid shit eating grin on his face that reminded me of Christian.

"Well," Nathan said. "It doesn't seem like we're catching any fish today. I blame Rose," He added.

"Me?" I asked giggling. He nodded, looking at Adrian and as one they rolled their eyes.

He was making a general statement, but he was looking at me.

"Oh come on," I said. "You people seriously can't be blaming me!" No one answered, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," Nathan said; looking too cheeky for his own good. "You guys want to go for a swim?" Now that we weren't going after the fishes, excitement suddenly swept through me. It seemed I suddenly realized that we were literally in the ocean.

"Yeah!" Lissa and I exclaimed happily. grinned as the boat sped off. It stopped not too long after and they told us to get off.

I was a little scared, but it reminded me so much of the lake house. Letting the memories of all the fun Lissa, Christian, Andre and I had their filter through my mind, I stood up on the edge and dove off, landing in the water with a splash.

"Shit!" I screamed. "Why is this so cold!" Mason chuckled, grabbing my hand to steady me. In spite of the freezing water, it turned out to be a lot of fun. Hell, it didn't take our bodies very long to adjust to the cold. Once it did, it didn't take long for a water fight to ensue, of course.

…

We made it back to camp just in time for dinner and dam if I wasn't tired. I knew I wasn't the only one, what with the way Lissa was just sitting in the chair seemingly unable to move. I sat down next to her with a sigh, my fingers running absentmindedly through my wet hair. "You should've brought the hair drier, Liss."

"Ug I know. I was going to, but someone told me not to," She said: giving me a long look.

"Whatever," I muttered. "So what now? Doesn't seem like there's anything we need to do," She nodded, but then her face lit up.

"I have an idea." I kind of thought she was going to come up with some kind of prank we could pull on the other girls later, but I soon learnt otherwise when she pulled out her laptop.

"What?" She asked without even looking at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh no reason," I said. "I just thought you were going to come up with something more, I don't know, camp-is?"

"Camp-is?" She asked. I nodded, but Lissa only stared at me as though I'd gone crazy.

…

The rest of the week simply flew by. It consisted of nothing but early mornings, busy days which didn't seem very long because they were so much fun, and late nights spent with everyone. Sometimes, they even let us watch movies. Nathan had been right on that first day. The camp itself really had been lots of fun. Well, it had been until I started feeling sick.

It was Friday, two days before we were set to pack up camp and leave for home. My group, namely Mason and Ambrose, were going out to clean up the beach along with Lissa's group. I had been looking forward to it all week. Well, not the cleaning part obviously, but rather the fact that it was happening on the beach. Unfortunately, my body had decided that it'd had enough of my late nights. It wanted rest, and it was more than happy to let me know.

"Are you ok, Rose?" Leena or as we all called her Lee asked at lunch. "I've never seen you just push food around your plate like that." I sighed and dropped my fork. I had a fever, and my throat felt like I had swallowed sand. Eating was quite pointless at the moment.

"I feel like crap actually," I admitted.

"Oh, No," Mason said. "Do you feel well enough to come to the beach with us?" I shook my head.

"I don't think so, Mase." I wasn't sure who it was, but someone called Carley. She was one of the councilors, and she was all too happy to play nurse until Crystal got back from wherever she'd gone.

"Come on, sweetie," She said. "Let's get you some pills and into bed." She kind of reminded me of Olena a little. She had the same kind eyes though hers were a lighter brown. After telling Mason and Ambrose to kick ass for me, I followed Carley back to the cabin I shared with Lissa and Crystal who I noticed as I stepped inside was back.

"Here," She said: putting her phone away and handing me some Tylenol. I grinned up at her as I popped the pills and downed the glass of water.

As it turned out, I was in and out of sleep for the rest of that day. I had vague recollections of Crystal putting a wet rag on my forehead and of Lissa coming in to check up on me after they'd returned from the beach, and then again when she came back from the pool. I never really woke up until dinner, and when I did, I felt much better. Hell, I was starving.

"Well, well," Nathan said as I made my way into the conference room. "Look who's up and about. How are you feeling?" I let my grin and hungry gaze answer his question, and he only laughed and handed me a plate. Grinning again, I joined my regular group of friends at our table and sat down for dinner. After I'd eaten, I left for a shower and returned just in time to watch the movie they'd just put in.

Awe poor Rose, it's no fun getting sick at camp! But thankfully she's better now, right? So you guys, what did you think? Let me know, I know you know how to reach me ;)

Review lovelies and Dimitri will nurse you back to health when you're sick ;) I'll just say right now that having the god nurse me back to health will be a dream come true!

XXX

Roza


	41. Chapter 41

Hello my darlings! I know I'm late, but well I've no excuse except for the fact that I've been busy. Oh btw, anyone read/reading the 50 shades thriligy? If so please give me some feed back! I've not read the first book cause I've seen the movie which I heard isn't nearly as good. So, I've read 50 shades darker, book number 2, and I'll probably read 50 shades of gray before I read the last one! I mean you can tell that I'm loving it, right? And admittedly, that has contributed to why this is so late, again I am so, so sorry guys!

Ok, so enough 50 shades, let's get down to business. You guys know I read every single word of every review you leave me, right? And I have to say they have been very sweet, very funny ones and that's why I have to apologize for making you guys wait! To all my favouriters and followers I say thank you, you guys are the best readers ever! Thank you!

I don't own VA, but of course you already know this! Oh and just in case you didn't know, this isn't edited as my beta is out on maternity leave and will be until she feels ready to beta for me again!

I Didn't Know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 41.

"Are you sure you won't come, Rose?" Lissa asked for what had to be the millionth time. Her eyes were impossibly large and pleading, her lips pouty as she stared at me. I shook my head looking away from Mason and up at her.

"No, Liss. I'm sure you'll have fun for us both. Just try not to buy everything in the mall, ok?" She rolled her eyes but nodded seriously. Lissa and some of the other girls were going out shopping with Crystal, and while Lissa always dragged me to those dreaded outings, today I had a reason to stay behind. It was the last day of camp, we were leaving tomorrow, and we were having a prom of sorts. I'd been more than a little eager to help set up. Oh who was I kidding? That was just my cover to avoid going with Lissa. Or it was, until Mason started to really ask me to do stuff.

"Ug, Mase, don't you know I only stayed to avoid Liss?" He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," He said. "But still can you hand me those streamers?" Rolling my eyes, I handed him the streamers and promptly walked right out of the conference room and into the humid Caribbean air.

I walked into the cabin next to the conference room where Carley sat, braiding Jen's hair. They were talking animatedly, Carley was, after all, the counselor for Jen's room. I had to admit she was pretty nice, they both were. So, it was no surprise I found myself pulling up a chair.

…

I felt him before I saw him. His cologne and something, that other smell which always lingered around him, the one I could never put my finger on filled the room and I turned, just in time to catch a smile. "Ivashkov," I said with a nod. "Where have you been?"

"Out with dad," He said and I found myself giving him a hug. There was nothing romantic about it, just 2 friends hugging, but I could not deny it. Our connection from back at school still lingered between us. There was one thing in our way, though. The Russian God. Even though he'd been ignoring me for ages, and it had been longer still since I'd seen him last, I couldn't deny it. Dimitri did have a special place in my heart, but so did Adrian.

"You want to go swimming?" He asked suddenly. "I saw some of the others in the pool on my way here." I nodded, deciding that I was over thinking everything. It didn't matter what I felt for either of them, because I didn't need a boyfriend at the moment.

"Hey, Rose! Come in with us!" Leena called as I walked past. Grinning, I nodded.

"Ok, let me go change first." I scampered off to the cabin to change out of my shorts and t-shirt and into my bathing suit. The bath suit wasn't really anything special, just a simple one-piece suit though my entire back was exposed. I slipped on the skirt that went with it and draped a towel over my shoulders before walking out and toward the pool.

"Very good," Adrian said as I stepped off the last pool step. "This is going to kill whatever is left from your fever yesterday." I rolled my eyes.

"There's nothing left from my fever, Adrian. I'm fine." He nodded and I sat down on the step with him. Here the water was perfect, shallow enough just for a soak, and that to me was just what the doctor ordered. It was after all scorching outside.

We sat around in the water talking for what felt like hours but could've been a lot shorter. It was easy to be around Adrian I realized, even in spite of our history. He was still as funny and as charming as I remembered and I found myself wetting his hair as we chatted about anything and everything.

"Don't you know you're always supposed to keep your head wet in this kind of heat?" I asked him splashing a little too much water at him.

"Yes, mom." He said, splashing me back. I rolled my eyes. He thought I didn't realize what he was doing.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in mock horror and splashed so much water at him that he was now completely drenched. As could be expected, that began a water fight which everyone somehow joined. We even split into teams of girls and boys, each team desperately trying to soak the other while trying to avoid the line of fire.

"Alright, alright!" Someone shouted. "That's enough!" At once the splashing stopped, and there stood Leena, completely wet but grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Girls win!"

"What!" Shouted Mason. When the hell had he gotten here? "We're all wet, there's no way to know!" Everyone started arguing then, talking at once and far too loud. I rolled my eyes. Honestly they were the worst.

"You guys! Shut the fuck up!" I was standing on the edge of the pool, towering over most of them thanks to the impressive stone wall I stood atop. I wasn't sure what it was that got their attention, whether it was because I'd cursed or because I'd screamed, but I decided that I didn't care. I'd done it.

"I have a preposition," I said quietly: waiting for someone to start yelling about the rules and how cursing wasn't allowed, but no one did. Instead, they were all staring slack jawed and wide eyed at me.

"Well what is it then?" Ambrose asked. "Or has cat got your tongue?" I rolled my eyes.

"Swimming contest!" I yelled leaping off the side of the pool and landing with a splash. "

"Yeah!" Everyone chorused.

"Rules, rules, rules!" I said trying to keep them from screaming again. "Let's get back into our teams, and obviously the team who gets to the other side first will be the winners. We start there," I said pointing. "Also, please keep it friendly! Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Good, let's go!" And that kicked off another competition, this one a lot less violent than the last.

"Oh hell yeah!" I screamed jumping up on the other side, the rest of the girls following my lead. "Eat our dust, boys!" They were just behind us, but we'd still managed to kick their asses. "Girls rule, say it!"

"Say it! say it! say it!" we chanted, somehow managing to break into a victory dance at the same time while trying not to topple off the edge.

…

The conference room had been transformed into a magical ball fit for Cinderella herself. It was gorgeous and I found myself grinning at Mason. He'd been helping out for most of the day and dam what he and the others had been able to pull off. He grinned back, and we all settled down for Nathan's speech. It wasn't long, just thanking us for coming to his camp and presenting the team who had gotten the most points with their medals. As it turned out, it was Lissa's team who'd kicked butt and they were beaming.

"See?" I whispered to Mason. "Even in the good spirit of camp competition, girls still rule!" He rolled his eyes and we tuned back into Nathan.

"So let's propose a toast," He said. "To the best batch of campers ever!" Out of nowhere the other councilors started handing out Champaign flutes, urging us that it was non-alcoholic.

"To you guys!" He yelled and we echoed with:

"To us!"

…

I was wrapped up in Adrian's arms, a song I didn't know blasting through the speakers as we swayed to it. Then and there in that moment was when I realized that I still liked Adrian. I didn't know if it was just a crush or not, but I knew that if he asked me to be his girl I'd probably not say yes. Because even though I didn't know if what I felt for him was a crush or not, there was one thing that I did know. That was I was in love with someone else, his beautiful dark eyes still haunted my dreams, but could I really sit around waiting for Dimitri?

I hadn't seen him since my birthday party at the lake house, and that was almost 2 years ago. I was about to be 15 soon. He hadn't responded to my letter. He'd deactivated his facebook. The only thing I knew about Dimitri was that he was away at coledge and as always doing well.

I decided then and there in that moment, Adrian's eyes boring into mine, that I wasn't going to wait around for him. I was done hoping that he would see reason. I knew what I felt for Dimitri was reel, but I had to believe that with time that would fade. And as hard as it was for me to admit, perhaps he didn't feel the same way about me as I did him. Perhaps, that was why he hadn't responded to my letter, and maybe that was why he never visited when he came to town. Maybe that was why his visits were so infrequent, too. I hoped that he was happy and that he'd found someone who could give him everything and loved him as much as I did.

"Night, little flower," Adrian said sometime later. I nodded and forced a smile.

"Goodnight, Adrian." He stared into my eyes for a few seconds longer before turning and walking away. I followed Lissa and the other girls back to our cabins, but lingered behind. I knew letting Dimitri go was the right thing to do, I just wished it didn't hurt so much.

I stood outside for a few moments when Lissa and I had arrived to our cabin, forcing myself to fight the tears threatening to fall. "Goodbye, Dimitri." I whispered. "I'll always love you." the moment I said the words, I lost my battle with my tears. They trickled down my cheeks unbidden, and impossible to stop. I went inside, not wanting anyone to find me and start asking questions. I knew Lissa was watching me as I entered, but I walked right past her and into the bathroom. In there I let myself cry and ignored Lissa's tentative knocks. After a while she gave up, and I just sat there and cried until I had no more tears left to cry.

"Are you ok, Rose?" Lissa asked when I made my way back into the main area. I nodded unconvincingly and she nodded. I knew she didn't believe me, but Lissa knew me well. She knew not to push me, so instead she crawled into bed with me. That night, I fell asleep wrapped up in the arms of my best friend and sister, and I knew I was going to be ok.

Dam…talk about bipolar! So camp is nearly over, what did you guys think? Is Rose doing the right thing by letting Dimitri go? Is she just being impulsive again and perhaps blinded by her old feelings for Adrian? Let me know, you guys!

Review lovelies and Dimitri just might dance the night away with you ;)

XXX

Roza


	42. Chapter 42

Hello my darlings! Thank you so very much for your reviews, follows and favorites! They mean a lot, but you already know this, right? Well, you should…I mean I do say it all the time, like literally all the time! Lol ok I'm kidding, but really, thanks for your support and love, guys!

I don't own VA, but I do own this brand new oneshot that I put up the other day, it's called 50 shades of birthday love. It was written as a birthday present for Mitrioselove, but feel free to check it out and give me some feedback!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 42.

Adrian and I had gotten really close after camp. He'd taken my number and I'd added him to my Skype. We talked all the time, he and I, He Lissa and I and sometimes we even did a group call with everyone else from camp. It was amazing, the amount of friends I'd made at that camp and, aside from Adrian, Mason and I had gotten really close, too, and what was even better was the fact that, he and his family were moving here after the summer.

Today, however, my happy bubble had sprung a leak. Lissa and her family had left for home a while ago and the time just seemed to drag on. Christian and I hadn't the slightest idea of what to do with ourselves now. He and Andre had gotten quite close while Lissa and I had been away at camp. We were sprawled on the couch sharing a tub of ice-cream, but something told me Christian's somber mood wasn't just about Andre's departure. Perhaps it had something to do with Andre's sister, too.

"Oh now, are you just going to sit around all day?" Mom asked shaking her head at us. "What happened to my feisty, too energetic and very loud children?"

"We're suffering, mom," Christian said a little too snappishly. I nodded and mom shook her head once more and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh no," She said. "There will be none of that in this house. Go get changed. We're going out for dinner." She walked away then, not giving us a chance to protest as she yelled for dad.

Grumbling, Christian and I dragged ourselves off the couch and up the stairs. I wanted to lock myself in my room and hide for the rest of the evening, but mom had meant every word. There was to be no moping around, not today. So though be it grudgingly, I showered and changed, not really putting much effort into my appearance. A pair of black jeans, a black shirt and messy bun completed my look. Hell, I'd even done black eye makeup.

…

Dinner ended up being at mine and Christian's favorite pizza place. It was crowded with families and teens out on dates or with friends, but the place smelt heavenly. Mom and dad knew we couldn't resist this place, and it had been the remedy for countless bad days and moods. I think they were hoping for a similar effect now, too.

By the time the food had arrived Christian and I were doing much better. Perhaps it was the fact that we were out of the house, or perhaps it was the games that lined the walls, but whatever it was we were thankful. The gooie, cheese-filled pizza and crusty bread sticks were just what the doctor ordered.

"You guys want dessert?" Mom asked, her face set into a huge ass smile of victory. Dad was wearing a similar look. Christian and I locked gazes briefly before screaming:

"Ice-cream! At the dairy bar across the street, please." Mom sighed and nodded, but dad was beaming at us. My mother wasn't a huge fan of the ice-cream from that particular dairy bar, but tonight was all about Christian and I and she knew it. Dad, however, was just as much a kid where ice-cream, any ice-cream was concerned.

We drove around for a while after we'd eaten, something we hadn't done in a while, not since Christian and I were younger. Lissa and Andre or Dimitri use to come on these drives with us, and I tried to ignore the pang of sadness which settled in my chest. I told myself that I would not think of Dimitri. He was not going to ruin this for me, not tonight. So, I stared out the window and stayed that way until we pulled in to the driveway at the house.

"Night guys!" Mom called as Christian and I made our way up the stairs. She was in the kitchen putting away the left overs from lunch. Dad was there too, trying to convince her to come to bed I think. I rolled my eyes at their antics, noting how it didn't make me uncomfortable. If the way Christian was smirking at them was any indication, he felt the same way. We were used to our parents always public show of affection.

"Night, mom, dad." We called back.

"Keep it quiet, ok?" Christian said as they followed us up the stairs. I couldn't help it. I burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles at mom and dad's faces.

…

"Rose!" I rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head. "Rose!" I pulled the blanket tighter around me. "Rose! wake up!" I bolted up and stared confusedly around my room. Dam it was so dark.

"What the hell, mom?" I asked still half asleep. She was pacing a steady track in front of my bed.

"Get out of bed and get changed, right now." I stared at her, my brane taking a few minutes to process her words and to address her panicked face and wide eyes. Jesus Christ, what was it now?

"Why what's wrong?" She shook her head. Jeez what time was it?

"Get up, Rose now." Not wanting her to freak out any more than she already was, I dragged myself out of bed. "Change," She demanded. There was a deadly serious look on her face that made me do as told. I was about to ask her what was wrong again but she didn't give me the chance. She stormed out of my room and half a second later I heard Christian grumbling across the hall about moms who never let people sleep.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked as we both emerged at the same time. He was dressed in the ensemble from earlier just like me. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair trying to bring it to some semblance of compliance. "Neither do I."

"You guys come on!" Dad yelled. For the first time that night worry seeped into my still sluggish mind. What the hell was going on? Where were we going?

"Will you guys tell us what's wrong now?" Christian asked slamming the car door as he climbed in after me. I nodded, trying to find a comfortable spot behind my dad's seat and bringing my knees up to my chest. This was a little, ok, maybe a lot scary. I'd never seen my parents this way before and neither had Christian.

"You guys, what is it?" I asked as dad pulled out of the yard and floored the gas.

"It's the Dragomirs," Mom said. My heart stopped.

Oh no what's wrong with the Dragomirs? What do you guys think happened? And shouldn't Christian man up already and ask Lissa out? Let me know your thoughts, guys!

Review lovelies and maybe Dimitri will come Wisk you away at night ;)

XXX

Roza


	43. Chapter 43

Hello my lovelies! I didn't get that many reviews last chapter, but thanks to those of you who did review! Thanks to all who added this story to their alerts and favorites, you guys are awesome!

I don't own VA, but you already know that!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 43.

Despair. It hung around us like a cloak, separating us from every other person in the emergency room. It was as though we were all wrapped in our own bubble, but this one was a hell of a lot different from the one I'd been wrapped up in for the pass couple days. This one was dark and bleak.

Patience had never been my strong suit, and as I sat here with my parents and Christian I realized that, perhaps it never will be. We'd been here for what felt like hours but in reality was only 30 minutes, but every slow tick of the clock was agonizing, every tick of the hands as they made their way leisurely around the clock echoing in my head, a haunting rhythm matching the beat of my heart and the forced slow breathing. On the outside I was calm, sitting still with my eyes trained on the door waiting for it to open, but on the inside was pure pandemonium in my brane.

My mind flashed back to the car ride here. My mother's words, the way her mask of forced composure slipped and she stared out the window, trying to hide her pain from Christian and I. But we saw it in the silent tears which streamed down her cheeks, felt it in our own chest as she told us what had happened.

"It's the Dragomirs," She'd said. "They were in a car crash." Those words echoed in my head over and over, slowly driving me crazy. The only thing which was keeping me in my seat was Christian's hand in mine. I knew he was feeling like I was, because even though he wouldn't admit it I knew he liked Lissa.

"I'm going to get a coffee," Mom announced: slipping out of my dad's loose embrace. "Do you guys want anything?" Yes. I wanted to know what was going on behind those doors on the opposite side of the room. Yes. I wanted to know how bad the damages were. But that wasn't what she meant, I realized, she meant if we wanted drinks.

"2 hot chocolates," Christian said from beside me and I jumped. I looked up and brushed some hair from my face in time to catch my mom's nod before she disappeared in the direction of the cafeteria.

"You ok?" Christian whispered, squeezing my hand. I nodded.

"As I can be given the situation." He nodded and squeezed my hand again as his blue eyes stared into my brown ones. They seemed to stare right into me, and he nodded, his eyes seeming to say 'it's going to be ok, she'll be fine'.

…

That had been a few days ago. Now, we were all back home, or perhaps I shouldn't say all. 2 very important parts of this family was missing, and we were never going to see them again. They were gone, their bodies broken and crumpled. Today they were going to be buried, and we all had to be there.

"Eat," Christian urged gently at breakfast. I shook my head to try to come back to the present and scooped some serial onto my spoon. His eyes softened and he turned his attention to Lissa.

Beside me sat Andre. He was eating wordlessly, but I think it was just an automatic response. "Are you ok?" I asked and felt stupid doing so. His parents were going to be buried today of course he wasn't ok.

"No," He said quietly. "But I will be. I have to be, for her." At first I was confused as to who he meant, but as I followed his gaze realization dawned. Lissa. She was just sitting there, pushing her serial around the bowl. Christian looked like he was on the verge of force feeding her and I couldn't blame him.

"She'll be ok too," I said to Andre. He nodded, but I could see he didn't believe me. I couldn't blame him; I wasn't even sure I believe me.

As I looked at my friend whose eyes were always so full of life, who always looked so put together, who's pale skin usually gave her an almost angelic quality, I couldn't be sure. She didn't look like herself now. Now her hair was a mess, her eyes haunted and empty, and she was pale, too pale. There was a kind of vulnerability about her now that made me want to protect her from anyone and everything that could hurt her. It was in that moment that I truly understood what Andre had meant.

…

The church was packed. Though Eric and Rhea had been the only children to their parents who were now dead, they had always had many friends. While they'd lived here in Montana they had been good to everyone, and everyone knew them. They were all here now, with flowers of every kind to pay their last respects.

As my mother read the eulogy, everyone around me was crying. Andre and Lissa were holding each other, giving each other comfort the best they could. Christian stayed by my side the whole time. As for me? Well I was numb. I was dressed in a beautiful white dress, my father's linin handkerchief folded neatly in my hand, but I didn't use it. I didn't need to, because I had yet to shed a single tear.

…

The party that accompanied us to the cemetery was smaller than the one that had assembled at the church. Among them was the Belikovs and I foolishly looked around for him. Of course, he wasn't there but his sisters were, and they enveloped me in their arms the moment they'd caught sight of me. Olena and Yeva were talking to my parents and Andre who I only just realized wasn't holding Lissa anymore. Vaguely, I wondered where she could be, but then I saw her, and I felt sick. She was bent over some bushes a good distance away and appeared to be throwing up. I was about to go over there but Christian beat me to it.

"Roza," Viktoria said grabbing hold of my arm. "How are you?" I shook my head.

"Fine," I said automatically. She nodded, but I wasn't sure she believed me.

"Dimka sent his condolences," She said and I froze. Anger suddenly seeped into my previously emotionless state and I clung to it.

"Yeah? Well you tell him I said that isn't enough. He should be here, dam it. He knows them just as fucking well as I do and he can't even be man enough to come pay his last respects?"

I know you're mad and you have every right to be after the way my idiotic brother has been treating you Roza," Vika said calmly. "But this time he really couldn't be here. He has his final exams today and can't get out of them." I wanted to yell at her, to ask her if she thought I was stupid, we were on Summer break there was no way Dimitri could've had exams, but my mind flashed back to when Olena told me that he was working overtime to get his degree and graduate early so he could come home. I remembered the happiness that was radiating off of her as she'd said it, and I sighed. My anger drained away and I nodded.

"Ok, I'm sorry- "Viktoria held up a hand to stop me and shook her head.

"Don't start," She said. "I completely understand." She pulled me into a hug and I leant into her gratefully. Suddenly the severity of what was happening, the fact that this was going to be the last time I'd ever see Rhea and Eric sank in and I tensed.

"I-I have to go," I whispered to Viktoria, trying to swallow past the lump in my throat. She nodded and set me free.

Suddenly, it was as though my world had tilted right off its axis. I could hardly breathe. My heart was pounding, as I stumbled over to where the small crowd was gathering. This was it. They were going to put the caskets down. Perhaps it was this realization, but a sob ripped out of me, and then another and another, and I was done for. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I pushed my way through the crowd, desperate to get one final look at the people who were like my other parents.

Oh god. How was I ever going to learn to accept this? How could I when they had always been such a constant part of my life? Fuck me, how were Lissa and Andre going to be able to accept this? How were they ever going to be ok? The Dragomirs had always been considered as my other family. Their children were like my siblings, but for Lissa and Andre they were their parents. I couldn't imagine ever being in their shoes.

Shit. Lissa. The last time I'd seen her, she was bending over the bush. Looking up through my tears, I searched for her. She was standing a few feet away, leaning heavily on Christian and Andre who's arms were wrapped around her. Certain that she was safe, I focused my attention on Eric and Rhea's caskets. They were being lowered into their graves, and I heard a scream from a few feet away.

"No! Please, no!" My heart broke into a million tiny pieces as Irealized where they'd come from. Lissa. She was dragging the guys over, but she was clumsy and pale, much too pale, and then it happened. Her eyes drooped and she sagged helplessly. Thank god for Christian and Andre or she would've toppled to the ground in a dead faint.

…

The Belikovs and some of my parents' friends came back to the house with us. Olena was busy in the kitchen when I entered. "Can I help?" I asked not recognizing my own voice. She glanced up and shook her head as she took me in. I knew I looked a mess. My hair was tangled and disheveled, my eyes red-rimmed and puffy, but I was ok. At least, I was faring much better than Lissa was. Andre was ok, sad obviously, but ok. Lissa on the other hand couldn't stop crying and she kept fainting.

"What are you doing?" Olena asked as I made my way to the cupboard. I glanced up from my search for the camamile tea.

"I'm going to make Lissa some tea," I said. Olena nodded, her eyes full of concern. "Do you think it will help?" I asked uncertainly.

"I don't know sweetie," Olena said. "But it is worth a try. I nodded and set to work.

It had worked somewhat. She'd had a few mouthfuls, but it had been enough to soothe her enough that she fell asleep in my bed. Exhausted myself, I climbed in beside her and checked my phone more in habbit than in any real curiosity. Just a few Skype messages from Adrian and some of the other people from St. Vlads and camp, and a few more from Sophie and some of my other friends from school. There was an email, too, but right then I really didn't care. Setting the phone down, I gave into the pull of sleep, hoping that when I wake up this would have all been a bad dream.

Well, whatever happened to my idea of shorter chapters? Anyway, most of you guessed it was the car crash, but Andre's alive! Nobody guessed that…:P so what did you guys think? You know how to reach me! Also, who do you guys think that email is from?

Review lovelies and…mmm…I won't let Rose and Adrian get together! Maybe ;)

XXX

Roza


	44. Chapter 44

Thanks as always for all the love my darlings! Your reviews this chapter made up for the lack last chapter ;) kidding! I loved reading them nevertheless! You guys are truly awesome!

I don't own VA! Not edited guys, remember that.

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 44.

"What do you mean we should move? Andre, we have nowhere else to go every living relative we may have had are now dead!" Shit. I should walk away, climb these stairs right back up to my room, I knew it, but my feet refused to work. I was standing at the top of the stairs on my way to the kitchen to find out if dinner was ready, and Lissa and Andre were having one hell of a conversation on the couch downstairs. If the tone of Lissa's voice was anything to go by, she was pissed and things were getting heated.

"I know Liss, but we can't just live here. I mean, we aren't their family," Andre said quietly: and my heart stopped. What the hell was he talking about? Of course they were our family. "Well, not in the reel sense of the word." Reel sense of the word? Oh, hell no. I was just about ready to leap off the last few steps and smack him upside the head. Had he suddenly gone mad?

"Andre, Jesus Christ. What the hell is the matter with you? We don't have to be biologically related to them in order to be their family," Lissa said. "We just have to love them like they're our family, like they love us." That's my girl, I thought.

"I know but," Andre stopped, hesitated and then continued. "But we can't live off of them forever, Lissa."

"Can't live off of who forever?" Mom was suddenly there, no doubt about to tell them that dinner was ready. Andre froze and Lissa just gave him a look that seemed to say: tell her.

"Um," Andre stuttered.

"He thinks we need to move," Lissa said eying her brother. I stepped off the final few steps.

"Who's moving?" I asked. Christian and dad suddenly entered through the front door. They'd gone to the store to pick up something for mom and couldn't have chosen a better moment to come back.

"Someone's moving?" Dad asked. Christian just met my gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"You think you need to move?" Mom asked ignoring everyone else. "Andre, why on earth will you even think that?"

"Because, well, Mrs. Hathaway Mazur,"

"Jesus Christ, it's Janine!" Mom said. "You know that, what's gotten into you?"

"I just don't think Lissa and I should live off of you guys. It's not fair to any of you," He said.

"Oh," Dad said, joining the conversation. "And just where do you intend to go?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Lissa said. "Well not unless you tell me that I need to leave."

"Stop this," Mom said. "No one is going anywhere; you do not have to leave. You have always been a part of our family and that's not going to change just because your parents are no longer here." I flinched as she said those words, and I didn't miss the catch in her voice either.

"Did we give you any indication that you are not welcome here?" I asked, a little surprised at myself for speaking. I hadn't meant to, but Andre's earlier words about not being our family were still fresh in my mind and, it made me a little angry that he would even think like that.

"Of course not but:" I shook my head and held a hand up for him to stop.

"No Andre, no buts. You are our family, you both are, and I don't care what the DNA says." I was looking at him as I spoke, but I saw mom, dad and Christian nodding adamantly from the corner of my eye.

"Ok," He said. "Ok I get it. I'm sorry, it was just a thought. You guys are my family, too. It's just a little weird is all." Whatever anger there was dissipated at the haunted look in his eyes.

"I know, it's weird for us too, but not you guys staying here. You're always welcomed here, this is home." Surprisingly, or not so much seeing as how he felt about Lissa, it was Christian who spoke up.

"Alright," Dad said. "Enough of this. We've established that no one's leaving, now let's go eat. Some of us are starving."

…

My birthday was a little bitter sweet this year. We had a quiet day at home surrounded by my friends and family. Olena and her girls were there, and even Yeva had come. Honestly after everything that had gone down with Rhea and Eric I didn't really feel like celebrating, but it felt really nice to have everyone spend the day with us. In the evening, we drove out to the lake house and had dinner there.

The best surprise happened when we'd returned home. I was tired and sticky from when Lissa, Christian, Andre and Viktoria smashed cake in my face. I bid everyone goodnight and headed upstairs for a shower. Once I was done, I fired up my computer.

As it turned out, there was an email in my inbox. Crossing my fingers that it was from him, I opened it up. And I gasped, my heart pounding frantically in my chest.

To: Rose Hathaway

Subject: Happy birthday!

Roza,

Today is your special day. I hope that it is every bit as amazing as you are. Eat all of your favorite foods, have too much cake and ice-cream even if most of it will end up in your face and hair, and celebrate like there is no tomorrow. Be silly, be crazy, be you.

. Dimitri

I hit reply, my face exploding into a huge grin. He remembered my birthday, and he'd emailed me! All the progress I'd thought I'd made in my decision to let Dimitri go scattered like ashes in the wind. Hell, I wasn't even sure I wanted to let him go now, not after the emails he'd sent me apologizing about missing Rhea and Eric's funeral. I'd emailed him back when I'd woken from my nap, and though we sometimes talked via email, Dimitri's guard was still up and so was mine. I was a little skeptical about letting him get too close and meanwhile I was trying to keep Adrian at a distance.

To: Dimitri Belikov.

Subject: Cake in my face

Ooooo did you set your sister up to that? I think you did, because I really did get a lot of cake in my face and hair. Thanks for the birthday wishes by the way, it was a pretty good day.

Roza X.

"Oh, what's with that smile, birthday girl?" Lissa asked as she entered the room. She and I were sharing the room and though mom and dad had offered to set up the guest room for her she'd refused, saying she preferred to share mine once it was ok with me. I didn't mind of course, there was a lot of space and I didn't realize it until recently, but my dam room was huge and so was my bed.

"Oh, you know." I said trying for nonchalance but Lissa wasn't buying it. She just kept staring at me with her eyebrows lifted in question.

"Dimitri emailed me!" I squealed when I could no longer stand it. Lissa grinned her 'I knew it' smile at me and I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to my desk so she could see the email.

"Awe Rose, that is so cute!" She said and hugged me. I grinned up at her feeling suddenly incapable of speech.

I didn't know where he and I stood, and I knew we had a lot to talk about, but in that moment, I honestly didn't care. I was on the verge of shutting Adrian's advances down, of telling him that I couldn't give him the chance he wanted. I would I decided, tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll tell him that I only wanted to be his friend, because now that I'd had the time to sort through my feelings I realized what I felt for Adrian. It was only a crush, and it wasn't as intense as anything I felt for Dimitri. Perhaps it wasn't fair of me to compare them, I mean they were different guys, but what I still felt for Dimitri after all this time proved that perhaps it never would fade and Adrian deserved more. He deserved a girl who would love him completely, and I couldn't be her, I realized. So as I climbed into bed that night, I decided to have a talk with Adrian tomorrow.

Ooooo! so he emailed her! And yeah, he emailed before, too! Now Rose wants to talk to Adrian. What does this mean for our favorite duo? Should she give up on her and Adrian? Let me know my darlings!

Review lovelies and Dimitri just may email you… ;)

XXX

Roza


	45. Chapter 45

Hello my lovelies! Thank you so so much for all of your amazing reviews last chapter! I've found a new and thrilling love and appreciation for follows and favorites, so to you dear, dear people I say thank you!

I don't own VA, please as if you don't already know this!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 45.

Just when it was time for school to start up after the summer, my mother took the liberty of enrolling Lissa. It was her way of giving her some sense of normalcy, but I was a little skeptical about the whole thing when she'd told me. It wasn't because I had a problem with Lissa being in the same school as me. We'd done that before, and it had been awesome. Actually, we probably would've still been in the same school if she hadn't left with her parents for California.

My uncertainty was aimed at Lissa's reaction. She had been doing well to everyone else, but I'd seen her at some really low points as of late and I did not like it. I was use to seeing her so happy that seeing her so sad was a little depressing, but I wasn't naïve enough to believe that her sadness wasn't warranted because it was. I knew I couldn't comprehend the level of sadness she was feeling, I'd never been in her shoes, but I did understand on some level.

Andre on the other hand had been doing a lot better than his sister, or so Christian told me. If anyone would know it would be my brother, I mean they did spend quite a lot of time together. Christian though not really the social butterfly did have some friends, Eddie for example, and he was always eager to set up days when they'd go out. He took Andre with him, and most times they played sports. I knew this was Christian's way of helping Andre cope and I loved him for it.

"So I may have an idea," I said one evening to Christian. It was one of those moments, rare now, that we were alone. Andre was showering, and Lissa was upstairs feigning tiredness, but I knew she was just in one of her moods again.

"Oh, no," Christian sighed, setting the remote down and abandoning his tireless channel surfing. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a bad one," I prompted. "And hey I'm your sister you're supposed to be nice to me, you know. It's what all good brothers do." Now it was Christian's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh, ok." He said his signature smirk sliding onto his lips. "Let's hear it oh great one," He said, giving me a mock salute. Giggling, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I was thinking that we could ask Alberta if Andre can join us after school self-defense class." Christian's face suddenly broke into a huge grin and for a second irrational jealousy sizzled in my blood. Was I being replace-oh stop, Rose, stop it now. Stop being ridiculous.

"That's a brilliant idea, Rosie," Christian said, the stupid grin still in place. I nodded still a little startled and put out by my jealousy.

…

"Are you sure, Liss? I mean it's not as bad as you think, you know." I wished Lissa was always ready to hit the outdoors like her brother. Maybe a bit of sunshine and some physical activity could help, after all it seemed to be working for Andre. I was trying to convince her to come hiking with Sophie and I, but so far I was having no luck. She shook her head again and bit into her toast.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Will you like to come?" I asked Andre. He glanced up and nodded eagerly. Christian didn't want to come with us this time for some reason, but maybe staying back could do some good. If Andre was coming, it would mean he'd have to hang out with Lissa. I caught his eye and winked. He grinned and shook his head, no doubt picking up on my train of thought.

…

"Soph!" I said pulling her in for a hug. She grinned and hugged me back just as excitedly.

"Jeez Rose where have you been?" She asked. "I feel like it's been forever!" I laughed feeling a little guilty for not hanging out with her sooner, but she knew what had gone down this summer.

"You always feel like it's been forever, Sophie," I said teasingly. "This is Andre." I said finally introducing them. Sophie's eyes softened as recognition dawned.

"Whoa don't look at me like that," Andre said: sounding a little annoyed and I couldn't blame him. He probably got those looks on a daily basis. Sophie blinked and shrugged apologetically.

"I'm sorry, you like hiking?" She asked, obviously looking for a change in conversation. She couldn't have asked a better question, because soon Sophie's mom's car was full of 3 chattering kids, completely excited about all the fun we were going to have on the trail.

…

"Later, Sophie. Thanks for letting me come!" Andre said. "I had lots of fun." Sophie grinned and so did her mom.

"Join us any time," Sophie's mom said and she nodded.

"See you tomorrow," I said and followed Andre to the porch. Once there, I sank gratefully into a chair, Andre following suit. Hiking was amazing, but seeing as how it'd been ages since I'd really done anything of that nature my legs felt like jelly. Dam, I was going to feel a lot worse tomorrow, because tomorrow school started and Christian and I had defense classes with our gym teacher.

…

"Wake up girls, first day of school!" I groaned and rolled over, forcing my eyes open. There stood mom, fully dressed for work with a stupid grin plastered on her face. Sometimes, I wondered where I got the hatred of mornings from, but my dad wasn't much of a morning person either.

"Jesus, mom. Can you not look so perky this early and on the first day of school no less?" She rolled her eyes.

"Get up, Rose. I have to go, Olena's downstairs. Enjoy your first day, girls." With that she was gone, and I heard Christian complaining a moment later. Giggling, I turned to look over at Lissa. She hadn't said anything all morning.

"Liss, you ok?" I asked. Her eyes were glued to the door my mother had just exited, and she was pail, too pail.

"Your mom talks to me and treats me like she does you guys," She said quietly. Ok, why was that bad? "Like I'm family."

"Oh, Liss, not you, too! Didn't we have this same conversation the other day?" She nodded, but I sighed and felt myself caving at the look in those jade eyes.

"She talks to and treats you like that because you are family, Lissa. That's final. I don't want any more talk about feeling unwanted or whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, or get your ass up, I'm going in search of food." I didn't wait for a response. I was already cranky and Lissa's uncertainty kind of threw me for a loop. Just the other day she'd been convincing Andre and now she was feeling insecure?

"Morning sweetie," Olena said brightly as I walked into the kitchen. I nodded at her and she shook her head more than use to my moods by now. She set a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of me and a plate piled high with pancakes, bacon and eggs. I dug in and finally I was able to smile at her.

"This is so good," I said around a mouthful. Olena grinned and went on piling plates with food for when the others came in. "Wait where's Andre?" I asked when Christian and Lissa entered.

"Didn't he go with dad?" Christian asked. I frowned, confused. Olena nodded. Apparently, my dad had taken Andre to work with him since he'd finished school just last semester and had nothing to do now that we were all going back to school. It made me happy that my parents were making such an effort to incorporate them into our lives so beautifully, but I was worried, too. Not about Andre, but about Lissa. I hated seeing her so depressed and I knew I was going to have to tell someone if it got any worst. I knew she wasn't going to like it, but dam it, it had to be done.

…

As it turned out, Lissa ended up being in my class. We had all of the same classes and I was glad. Not only will I get to spend endless days with my best friend, but I'd also get to keep an eye on her. The first week wasn't too bad, well, once people stopped regarding Lissa as though she was a flight risk or something. As for Lissa, well, she was pretty shy. Gone was the confident girl who could command a room with just a smile. I figured all she needed was time, but I was watching her. Any sign of worsening moods and I was telling someone.

…

"Mom!" I yelled flying down the stairs. I think she was in the kitchen finishing her final chores for the evening, but I needed her, now! "Mom!"

"Jeez Rose what's the matter?" She asked, coming out of the kitchen. She took one look at my face and concern filled her face. "Are you ok, darling?"

"Mom, we have to go right now it's Yeva." She frowned and was about to start with the questions but I shook my head. "I'll tell you in the car can we just go?"

Ok, so what the hell is going on? I quite think you guys are going to love the next chapter! Rose is worried about Lissa, should she be? Oh you know, just give me your thoughts and feelings and everything I love hearing from you!

Review lovelies and I won't kill my plans for the next chapter…;)

XXX

Roza


	46. Chapter 46

Hello my darlings! This is a bit late I know and I'm really sorry, guys. School has started again and already it's hectic. I've honestly had this written for a while but I've been trying to get a chapter written for my other story and juggle school stuff, so yes, my apologies! So I didn't get that many reviews last chapter but thanks to you who did review and to those who followed and favorited! I hope to see more reviews this chapter…:P Kidding, kidding, but I'm not sure you'll be able to stop yourself, there's a little surprise here for you!

I don't own VA and this isn't edited!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 46.

I didn't have to look out of the car's window to find him. I knew he was there, standing on the porch the moment we pulled in the yard. How I knew for certain wasn't exactly something I could've explained. Maybe it was as simple as the place having a warmer feel or the smell of his aftershave. Maybe it was the fact that he did kind of stand out what with his duster, height and sheer god like beauty, or maybe it was just that no matter what, I could always find him and he me. How else could I explain why he turned when the car stopped even though his back had been facing us?

He locked gazes with me and my knees went weak. He was still so beautiful, all high cheek bones, straight nose, perfect jaw and lush full lips. His hair had grown out a little so that it fell to just a few inches past his shoulder blades. He was still so tall, so muscular though he did look leaner now but not in a bulky way. His eyes, oh those magnificent, depthless, unchanging eyes. They watched me like I was to be treasured and I melted, nearly falling over if it wasn't for Lissa's steady grip as I exited the car.

"Hello, Rose." His voice wrapped around me like the softest blanket and the gentlest of caresses. Admittedly, it was kind of weird that he called me 'Rose' and not 'Roza', but who the hell cared. I glanced up and flashed him a smile, but when he smiled back it was small and didn't reach his eyes. That look was sobering. It was a clear reminder of why we were here and I felt horrible for losing sight of that.

"How is she?" Dad asked nodding his greeting to Dimitri who nodded back.

"She's getting checked out as we speak," He said, leading us into the living room where the rest of his family were gathered.

"Roza," Viktoria flew up out of her chair and wrapped me in a huge hug the moment she caught sight of me. I held her tightly, remembering her fear when she'd called me.

"Where's your mom?" Dad asked when everyone had hugged and greeted us.

"She's upstairs with Karo and babushka," Sonya said. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized that Karolina wasn't down here. Karolina was expecting her first child, too, and she wasn't very far from her due date. All of this stress couldn't be good for her or the baby.

"Isn't there anything you can do, Janine?" Sonya asked and all eyes turned to my mom. She shook her head.

"Well no not really, I'm not a medical doctor guys I'm a pediatrician," Mom said. "But don't worry, Doctor Olenski will take good care of her." Dr. O was the family doctor and a good friend of my mothers. The moment I'd told her what was going on she'd called her up and the good doctor hadn't hesitated to do the house call.

…

"Are you back permanently?" Dimitri turned somewhat startled. He was in the kitchen, sitting on a stool near the island and drinking what appeared to be coffee. Huh that was weird, I didn't remember him ever liking the stuff, but I guess people changed. He'd retreated in here a while ago and while I knew he no doubt needed some alone time, I couldn't stop myself from checking up on him. Lissa, Christian and Andre's knowing looks and Lissa's gentle nudges probably helped, too.

"I don't know," He said just when I'd given up on getting an answer.

"How can you not know, comrade?" I'd admit, that kind of stung. I'd been hoping from the moment I'd seen him outside that he was back, permanently. But now he was giving me reason for doubt.

Some small part of me, clearly a foolish part, desperately wanted to believe that he'd come back for me. Maybe he'd gotten tired of staying away, maybe he'd gotten over the age thing. I wanted to ask why he never responded to my letter, but this wasn't the place and now certainly wasn't the time.

"I've just had my final exams a couple days ago, Rose." Dimitri said. "I don't know what my next move is yet."

"There are plenty of jobs available here, you know. You don't have to fly back to the other side of the country just to find work." I wanted to shut up, knew I should, but the dam had been opened and the words refused to stop flowing. "My dad's company has an excellent intern program, maybe you can get your start there. You were a business major, right?" I expected outrage or cold indifference or perhaps uncertainty, but what I was not expecting was the panty melting grin.

"Whoa Roza," Oh, he'd called me Roza. Why my heart should flip and try to beat right out my chest, I didn't even want to examine. "I only got back this morning, you know. Work is hardly anything I'm very excited to get involved in at the moment.".

"But?" I prompted somehow knowing there was more.

"But when I'm ready I'll be sure to send in an application to your father's company." I nodded, satisfied. He hadn't agreed that he was staying permanently but he hadn't disagreed either. For now, I decided that was enough.

"Was there any news when you left?" Dimitri asked, his whole demeanor reverting back to that somber one from before. I shook my head and his face fell even further. I knew that though Dimitri rarely came to town he adored his family. He spoke to them every day, and having just gotten back and now Yeva's sudden illness, well I couldn't begin to understand how he was feeling.

"I can go see if there's any now if you'd like," I suggested. He glanced up and shook his head.

"I'll come with you. Everyone's probably wondering where I've gotten off too. Mama would give me an earful if she comes downstairs and finds me sulking in here anyway." He got off the stool and walked over to the sink. He started to wash his mug, then stopped.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" He asked and I was about to shake my head, but then I realized who was offering to make me hot chocolate. Dimitri made the best hot cocoa, and even though he'd given me his recipe of doubling the packets it just wasn't as good.

"Yes, please." He grinned and I pulled up a stool, watching as he moved around the kitchen. "And Dimitri, no one can blame you for sulking, you know. She's your babushka. I think Olena will understand."

Once he'd made my hot chocolate, he and I left, walking side by side, and I could hardly believe it'd been years since I'd seen him last. The chemistry was still there, those electric sparks I always felt whenever we touched was still very present. That was made very obvious when our fingers had brushed briefly as he handed me my hot chocolate.

Oh, who the fuck was I kidding when I told myself it was time to let Dimitri go? When I was dancing with Adrian at that camp, I realized I still liked him. But the moment I'd seen Dimitri, it was like I'd found a missing piece, one I hadn't even known was missing in the first place. If I'd ever thought there was a chance for Adrian and I again, well they shattered like the finest china and scattered like ashes in the wind, because now I knew. There was never going to be anyone else. There was only Dimitri.

"You ok?" I jumped and glanced up to find Lissa looking expectantly at me. Where the hell had Dimitri gone? I nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine." Even as I said the words I knew there was a stupid grin on my face. Lissa grinned back and I gasped. That smile was huge, and not only that, but it was genuine.

"You should do that more often," I whispered to her. She sighed and nodded.

"I'm trying," She said. "But it is so, so hard." Unsure of what to say, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me.

"It's going to be ok, Liss." I said when she rested her head on my shoulder. No easy feat, I mean she was taller than I was, but she didn't seem to mind. She nodded and I wasn't sure she actually believed me. "Any word from upstairs?" Dimitri, Karolina and Dr. O appeared before Lissa had a chance to answer.

"Yes?" Everyone asked at once, eying the three expectantly. It was impossible to tell what was going on from there expressions, Karolina had tears in her eyes but a small smile on her face, Dimitri's face was void of emotion. All eyes turned to the doctor and she smiled reassuringly.

"She's better," She said and the room erupted into collective cheers. "But, she does need rest." Well, that shut everyone up instantly.

"What was even wrong in the first place?" Lissa whispered to me. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Her blood sugar levels dropped and she passed out," Karolina said. Lissa and I turned to stare at her. That was new, I didn't even know she was diabetic.

"She's not diabetic," Karo said seeming to read my mind. "That was why we flipped out. Vika went in her room to say goodnight and found her sprawled on the floor." She shuddered, but continued. "She yelled for mama, but when we started trying to wake her up without success, we all kind of lost it."

"And that's when you called me?" I asked Viktoria who'd joined us. She nodded, looking pail.

"I'm going to go see her," She said quietly. "I need to see for myself that she's ok." We all nodded and Lissa and I dragged Karolina over to a seat.

"Sit," I instructed, not liking the vulnerability that hung around her. She obeyed instantly, dropping gracelessly into the chair. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up," She said. "It's not every day I see my babushka looking dead on the floor." I nodded.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked seeing that she was still so upset. I needed to get her to relax, for both her sake and her baby's. We didn't need her suddenly going into labor now. She nodded and I stood to leave.

"Thank you, Roza." I nodded again and started to walk out in the direction of the kitchen, but not before I saw Lissa sit beside her and strike up a conversation. Good girl, Lissa, I thought, keep her talking, keep her distracted.

Ooooo! So Yeva's fine, scared everyone to death but fine nevertheless. And Dimitri's back, baby! What did you guys think? How are we feeling? Let me know, k?

Review lovelies and Dimitri will offer to make you hot chocolate…;) Also guys I've got Spanish aurals next Wednesday and Thursday for my final exams, so if you don't hear from me you know why!

XXX

Roza


	47. Chapter 47

Yes, this is really late I'm sorry, guys! Thanks for all of your well wishes on my exam, that's actually kind of why this took me so long. There were some problems which quite frankly could've been avoided, but well, you know how school can be. Anyway, I'm back and I hope you guys enjoy this longer than usual chapter, make up chapter if you will…Thanks also for all of your reviews, guys!

I don't own VA! One more thing, I'd just like to send a quick shout out to stardreamer2608 who has been following and favoriting every single one of my stories! Thank you!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 47.

You know how people say everything happens for a reason? I use to think that was just a bullshit line that people fed other people to pacify them or because they didn't know what else to say. Because why else would Dimitri have left me and refused to respond to my letter? No wait, not even that. What reason could there possibly be for the death of Lissa and Andre's parents'? I needed someone to explain that one to me, because I couldn't see how leaving 2 teenagers, one of whom was heading down a road of depression, to take care of themselves made any sense. What reason could anyone possibly give me for that? I was sure that someone would've been able to come up with something, but it didn't matter anymore.

You see, I think I was starting to believe that it was true. Everything did happen for a reason, or maybe this time it was just a fluke. Maybe there wasn't really a reason for Yeva's sudden bout of illness. Maybe it was just a too close call and it gave people a whole new outlook on life, so they didn't want to take anything for granted.

Whatever it was, whatever the reason, I wasn't going to question it. Because these couple of weeks had been nothing short of magical. If I thought we were close to the Belikovs before, then I didn't know how to describe the relationship we shared now, or rather the relationship I shared with one in particular.

Dimitri and I saw each other every day, either at their place or ours, and I was loving every second of it. It was like we were young again, before St. Vlad's, before college, and before things got weird. The Dimitri I'd grown up with, the one I'd fallen for, yes I'd finally admitted that's what it was, had returned. So you could imagine my absolute shock and horror when he told me he was leaving. Again.

"Wait, Dimitri, what are you saying?" We were supposed to be helping mom set the table for dinner, but in that moment I was glad I wasn't carrying any breakable objects, because they would've certainly fallen to the floor by now with the way my hands were shaking.

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" I hated the vulnerability in my voice. My world felt like it was tilting off its axis again, and he was the only person that could stabilize it.

"Whoa, Roza, relax." Dimitri said. "You didn't let me finish. So hear me out, ok?" I nodded, fearful to hope, but I felt it flaring to life inside me. Please, please, don't let him leave again, we are in such a good place right now, and maybe just maybe we could be more.

"So as I was saying," Dimitri said, taking my hand in his and inadvertently chasing away the chill that was starting to settle over me. "I have to leave, for a couple of days." A couple of days, that was good, right? Or it could just be a ploy, a doubtful voice informed me. I strangled a groan. Since when did I start talking to myself?

"I have to go back to NYU for graduation." I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. Oh, god. I felt dumb. Graduation. Of course that was what it was. Dimitri had taken his exams earlier than his classmates and had opted to come home rather than stay on campus until graduation.

"W-when do you leave?" I asked, struggling to find my voice. His expression changed, his eyes turned apologetic. Ah hell, this couldn't be good.

"Tomorrow." Dam. I had to remember to breathe. Passing out or hyperventilating like an idiot was probably not a good idea. And what the hell was the matter with me anyway? Hadn't he just explained himself? So why the fuck was I still feeling the need to hyperventilate?

"So that's why mom and Olena have been so busy in the kitchen?" I asked, forcing myself to calm the hell down. Dimitri nodded.

"I think so," He said. "You know those two, when you give them a fully functioning kitchen and free time they can get a little crazy." I laughed out right at that, because it was true.

"Seems Christian is developing a passion for it, too," I said to Dimitri. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

"Yep, I know, right?"

…

Dinner was full of conversation and laughs, another typical night when the Belikovs and Mazurs got together. But as the night wore on, my heart sank. Dimitri was leaving. Sure it was only for a couple of days, but I'd gotten used to having him around. It was weird, I can admit that, the way we had hit it off so instantly. It was as though no time at all had passed between us. But time did pass, and in that time I'd written him a letter that he didn't respond to. We still had to talk about that, but I didn't want to do it now.

Maybe I was being idiotic, but I felt like bringing up the past would change the way things were now. I didn't want that, but I wasn't naïve. I knew it had to be done, but not until he got back from New York. Speaking of, I felt him before I saw him in that uncanny way that we had. I shifted on the porch swing, making room for him to sit. He hesitated, and I had to count the seconds it took for him to decide to sit to quiet the panic in my head.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, finally sitting down beside me. I pretended not to notice, but he was making an extra effort not to touch me. And why that should sting, I didn't even want to dissect right now. Hell, I didn't even think I had the energy to dissect my feelings.

"I just needed some air," I said. Well, that wasn't exactly a lie. It's not exactly the truth either, a voice in my head reminded none too gently.

"I can't blame you," Dimitri said. "It was getting a little crazy in there." He hesitated again, but he was studying me. I squirmed, wondering what he was thinking. What did he see when he looked at me?

"A beautiful, sweet, gorgeous young woman," He said, and I sat right up.

"What?" I squeaked. How the fuck could he have possibly known what I was thinking?

"That's what I see when I look at you," He stated like it was a fact and he couldn't understand why I was even questioning him. I felt a blush spread over my face at his words. Oh dam, I was blushing. I never blushed, but I was blushing and Dimitri was the reason.

I didn't know what to say to them, but it turned out I didn't need to. "Look, Roza, I know I fucked up. You reached out and I pulled back. I shut you out and tried to date Tasha." I was about to tell him that I already knew all of that, hearing him repeat it now was like throwing salt into an open wound, but the look in his eyes told me that he needed to say it. So, I shut my mouth, and I let him talk. "

I got Ivan to try to distract me, but all the parties and boos in the world couldn't get rid of you." Well, it looked like we were going to have the conversation now after all. Better late than never, I supposed.

"You went to parties?" I asked. Dimitri smiled wryly.

"Trust me," He said, the beautiful smile still on his face. "I can hardly believe it, too." I giggled, because imagining Dimitri, all 6/7 feet of gloriously handsome man in a frat party somewhere was too funny. He was too in control for that, or was he?

"So why didn't you ever write me?" I asked, sobering. I decided that I needed to know once and for all. I mean, we were already heading down this road. So why not bite the bullet now?

"Because I didn't want to leave any lines of communication open," He said. I frowned, confused. "You were so young back then Roza, I wanted to give you a chance to live, truly live. If you'd moved on, then so be it. I thought it was just a crush, that it would wear off in time," He stopped. "Has it?" He asked, not meeting my eyes.

"What? You thought I was crushing on you?" I asked, aghast. How the hell could he even think that? Dimitri, it was never just a crush," I whispered. "And for the record, no it hasn't." He glanced up at me and into my eyes as he tried to hide his smile.

"So you didn't write because you thought I was crushing on you? After everything, that was why?" Was this man insane? He shook his head.

"No, I didn't write because you were too young for me. I needed to get you out of my system and the only way I could think of was to stop talking to you." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, something he did when he was frustrated.

"That wasn't just your decision to make, Dimitri." I said, feeling annoyed. Why the hell couldn't he have just told me? I was sure we would've been able to find a work around. "Do you still think I'm too young?" He shrugged.

"Yes." That earlier annoyance faded and, my heart plummeted to my feet.

"Then why are you still here? Why are you still talking to me?" It took all my will power to sit still when all I wanted to do was start pacing. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere, just when I thought maybe we could be more. He had to go and drop this. Why had Olena done such a great job raising the dam guy, I thought, irrational anger suddenly filling me.

"Because I can't help myself, Roza. I'm drawn to you in a way I've never been drawn to anyone else. I know it's not a crush, what I feel for you is very reel and if it didn't fade in all these years, well it never would. But we can't be together. It's illegal." I groaned, silently cursing his morals and ethics. Then, motivation struck.

"We don't have to be together officially," I said. "We can just be friends and agree not to see other people, if that'd make you feel better. But I am not waiting until I'm 18 to be able to call you mine," I said firmly.

"Roza," I shook my head stubbornly. "Fine, what age do you prefer, miss Hathaway?"

"16." I didn't even have to think about it and to my surprise, Dimitri nodded. I squealed excitedly and launched myself into his arms. He caught me easily, wrapping those strong arms around my waist and bringing me into his lap.

"Really?" I asked, laying my head against his chest. "You'll wait for me?" Dimitri glanced down at me, a duh look on his face.

"Of course I will," He said. And I shook my head, more than a little confused.

"But, why?" I asked, because honestly I didn't get why he would wait. I mean he was gorgeous and I was, well, I was me.

"I've been doing it this whole time, one more year isn't going to kill me." Dimitri was looking down at me, his eyes so full of honesty and warmth that I felt entranced. I couldn't look away, wasn't even sure I wanted too. I could drown in those chocolate pools forever.

"Thank you," I muttered, because honestly, what else could I possibly say? Just earlier I'd been so certain that I could never have this, that he would never see me in that light because I was too young, and now here he was, offering me everything I'd ever wanted on a silver platter. So really, how could I say no?

He only smiled at me, one of those full smiles that were so breathtakingly beautiful that my heart stopped and I forgot to breathe. I don't know how long we sat there, me curled up in his lap with my head against his chest and his arms wrapped securely around me. It could've been seconds or minutes, but in that moment when all felt so right in the world, I couldn't care less. Because the rest of the world faded to grey nothingness, and there was only he and I, and the total completion that I felt now.

"We should get back inside," Dimitri said sometime later. I nodded, but neither of us made any move to change our current position. If anything, Dimitri only brushed some hair from my face, setting my entire body alight with familiar shock waves of electricity. I very nearly gasped, but again I was ensnared in beautiful, depthless eyes, and this time they were crackling with something I couldn't discern.

Whatever it was was so intense that I found myself drawn to it. I felt myself leaning closer and in the back of my mind uncertainty was blooming to life, but then Dimitri was leaning closer too and I forgot everything as our lips met. It was merely a brush of lips, barely any reason for my heart to start pounding so erratically in my breast, but at this rate I was starting to think it was only a matter of time before it would beat right out of my chest.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach as Dimitri pulled back, his eyes still locked on mine. Eyes That were now full of regret, I realized. My heart stilled it's frantic beating and plummeted right to my feet. The butterflies in my stomach and that warm fuzzy feeling faded completely, replaced by a sinking sadness that left me feeling vulnerable. I suddenly felt a desperate need to put some distance between Dimitri and I.

Feeling like an idiot, I started to climb out of his lap but my legs felt like jelly. And dam him, it was like he knew exactly how I felt. He reached out and grabbed my hand to steady me, and I wasn't naive. I knew that was the only reason why I didn't fall right on my face. Keeping my eyes on the ground, I extracted my hand from his grip, or rather tried too. Dimitri's grip was like iron, and he was not letting up.

"Wait," He pleaded. "I-I'm sorry, Roza," His voice sounded strained, broken almost. And dam my sociopathic tendencies, I found myself looking up at him, and right into sorrow-filled eyes.

"You don't have to be," I said, my voice sounding stronger than I felt. "You didn't hurt me, Dimitri."

"But I shouldn't have done that, fuck," He let go of my hand and ran both hands through his hair. I frowned. Kissing me was making him react like this? Quite frankly, I didn't even know what this was.

"Dimitri, stop." I said. I suddenly felt like I knew what this was about, and quite frankly, it was getting really annoying, really fast. "Is this about the age thing again?"

"Of course it's about the age thing again," He snapped. "Sorry, I just, fuck." There, my suspicion confirmed, I flung my hands in the air in frustration.

"Look, Dimitri," I snapped impatiently. "I'm not some dumb kid who lets people push her around, don't you know that by now? If you'd made me uncomfortable don't you think I would've told you?" He shrugged and I glared. "If I remember correctly, Belikov, we were both willing participants of that kiss."

"I'm sorry, Roza," He said. I thought I'd pushed you, you were trying to leave."

"Oh, that wasn't because you kissed me, that was amazing, until you freaked out." He looked confused and I rolled my eyes. "You honestly think I didn't see the regret shining in your eyes?" Dimitri shrugged.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly. I nodded.

"Fine, but you can't freak out at me like that again. Because I have a feeling that things like this is going to happen quite often, even though we've decided to wait." That, I meant. He was too gorgeous, and now that I knew he was mine for reel, well I didn't think I was going to be able to resist him.

"Ok," Dimitri agreed. "But we are not taking this any further than this. There's a reason I decided to wait, Rose." I smiled and nodded. Seemed there was no shaking that resolve, but it was fine. For now, I was going to take what I got.

"No problem," I said. "I don't think I'm ready for more just yet anyway." Dimitri nodded, and wordlessly he took my hand and led me back inside.

Ooooo! So, they've agreed to be together unofficially, what do you guys think? Is it too soon? I know you guys are concerned about the age thing too, but don't worry. Like Rose said she's not ready for anything more than a few kisses yet, and I'm not condoning anything illegal. That said, let me know what you guys think? Is this year of wait going to be smooth sailing for our favorite couple?

Review lovelies and I'll actually update sooner…Seriously I don't have school until the 11th!

XXX

Roza


	48. Chapter 48

Look who's still alive and finally updating? Sorry guys, I got busy with exams and crap, but tomorrow is my last day hallelujah! Thanks of course for all of the love last chapter, you guys! You're all very amazing!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 47.

I was still riding high above the world and everyone and everything in it even after Dimitri and his family had left that night. I was itching to rush upstairs, find Lissa and tell her all about what had happened, knowing she'd get a kick out of it. The girl had a major sense of the dramatics, so I knew she would have a certain appreciation for the secrecy with which Dimitri and I had agreed to. Alas, mom stopped me halfway to the stairs and asked me to help her clean up. Maybe it was the fact that my head was still in the clouds that made me agree to help, and I think even she was a little surprised. Everyone knew Rose Hathaway did not clean.

"What's going on with you?" Christian asked and I shrugged nonchalantly. I'd been trying to appear inconspicuous, but I guess there was no hiding the truth from those who truly knew me. And if there was someone who truly knew me, it would have to be my brother.

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly. "What makes you think something's going on?"

"That," He said gesturing to my face. "You're way too smiley."

"Uh, ok," I said. "So you don't like it when I'm happy?" Christian rolled his eyes. "We did have a good evening, you know."

"Yes," He said slowly. "And you're aware that Dimitri's leaving tomorrow?"

"I am, but what does that have to do with me? Why should it bother me where he goes or doesn't go?" Christian's face lit up as though he'd just won the lottery.

"And here I thought we'd have to see the reappearance of those hideous bunny pajamas," He mused.

"Hey!" I protested. "They are not hideous!"

"Um, yes, they are," He argued matter of factly. "And something happened when you guys were outside, didn't it?" He asked though the look on his face said that he knew. I was about to deny it, to say I had no idea what he was talking about, but Christian was staring knowingly at me and I felt a huge ass grin slide onto my face.

"He likes me," I said. Christian gave me a look that screamed obviously and rose an eyebrow in question. So with a sigh and giddy grin like a school girl with a new crush I told him everything. I wasn't sure what to expect, but the full out sincere smile and congratulatory hug was hardly anything close to what I'd thought would happen. Then again, Christian was just full of surprises.

…

"Night bitch," He said, leaning casually against his doorjamb.

"Night, asshole." I said rolling my eyes. Christian grinned and flipped me off before going inside. An easy grin slipped onto my face and I couldn't help but be grateful that my mother hadn't just heard anything we'd said. The woman probably would've had a heart attack and undoubtedly, there would've been hell to pay.

That grin faded the moment I pushed opened my bedroom door. Something was wrong, I knew it. And it wasn't just because Lissa wasn't in bed like she'd said she was going to be. No, my hunch had everything to do with the pain-filled, heart wrenching sobs that were coming from my bathroom. Dam it. I'd known she wasn't ok earlier too; I'd just been too caught up in my own bubble to do anything about it.

The moment I pushed opened the door and stepped inside, my heart sank. I didn't have to grab her hands in my own to know what she'd done. The proof was in the razor which laid beside her, glinting ominously in the pale glow of the bathroom light and, in the scarlet red which stained the pristine white of the tiled floor. But it didn't stop me from sinking to my knees before her and taking her hands in my own to see for myself.

"Jesus Christ," I swore. "Lissa, why?" She hesitated, but that brief moment of hesitation set my blood ablaze. I backed away from her, anger making my eyes narrow as she glanced up to meet my gaze, those jade eyes full of shame and pain. God, there was so much pain shining in their tear filled depths.

"Rose I…" I didn't wait for her to finish. I didn't want to hear the apology I knew was coming. Instead, I turned and sprinted out of there and out the bedroom door.

"Mom, dad!" I shrieked from the top of the stairs. Christian's door flew opened, he and Andre coming outside, their gazes full of concern as they looked at me. I heard them talking to me, but I couldn't concentrate on them. I needed my parents.

"Jeez Rose why must you scr-" Mom cut herself off as she came tearing up the stairs and took in my face. Her hair was disheveled, her once clingy, flawless white sundress rumpled and halfway unzipped. Dad was only a few paces behind her. He'd lost his shirt since I'd seen him last, his jeans hanging indecently from his hips. There was no doubt in my mind about what I'd interrupted, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "What's wrong, baby?"

"It's Lissa," I said. "She needs your help." They had the door opened and were stepping inside before I'd even truly said what was wrong. Someone closed the door softly and I stood there, feeling helpless and utterly pissed off. One question still lingered in the back of my mind, the same question that had lingered there the last time she'd done this. Why?

"Come inside, Rose," Christian said, he and Andre coming to walk on either side of me as though they thought I'd fall over. They pushed me down on Christian's bed, and it was testament to exactly how out of it I was that I didn't say a word.

"What happened?" Christian asked. "What's wrong with Lissa?" I saw the concern brimming in his eyes, but I couldn't answer.

"What's wrong with my sister, Rose?" It was Andre's voice, the worried tone of it that finally snapped me out of my stupor. I blinked and met each of their eyes in turn.

"She cut herself," I told them honestly. They both swore, both fully aware like I was that this wasn't the first time.

The wait for someone to come say something to us went by agonizingly slowly, every second ticking loudly in my ears. At some point, I sprang to my feet and started pacing. I couldn't stand the inactivity a second longer, neither could I stand the constant image of the way she'd looked that was flashing in my mind's eye like a movie on replay. She'd looked so fragile, so vulnerable. And she was so pale, too pale.

By the time the door opened, and dad stepped inside, I'd worked myself into quite the panic. It was amazing that I hadn't gone completely hysterical. I froze in the middle of the room and turned to face him.

"She's ok," He said reassuringly. "She's a little shaken up and you can go see her in a bit. I'm supposed to be making her some tea first but I thought I'd stop by and let you guys know first. Looks like I made the right choice." I sank boneless onto the bed. She was ok. Oh, thank you lord.

"Well," Dad said when we'd all had a chance to absorb the news and had reacted in our own way. "I better go make that tea."

"Can I do it?" I asked. He thought for a second and then nodded. I nodded my thanks and was out the door and down the stairs in 2 seconds flat.

…

I knocked tentatively on the door before pushing it open and stepping inside. My eyes found Lissa instantly, my worry for her winning out over the anger I felt upon discovering what she'd done. She was sitting on the bed with mom right beside her. They both looked up as I entered, probably wondering where dad was.

"I brought your tea," I said gently, handing Lissa the steaming mug. I took the time to check out her hands, which bore a bandage, making me guess that the damage wasn't as severe as I'd thought. But she still looked pale, her eyes red rimmed and puffy and she refused to meet my eyes. Mom seemed to pick up on the fact that we needed to be a lone for a few minutes and so she stood and wordlessly left the room closing the door behind her.

"How could you do that, Rose?" Her voice was soft, but there was no missing the anger and hurt. I sat down beside her and shook my head.

"You know why, Lissa," I said to her. "This isn't the first time, but it can be the last now that mom and dad know." She looked up then, locking gazes with me. The pain and fear shining back at me put an ache in my chest.

"Liss," I said gently. "I know you're scared and I know that you're hurting, but cutting isn't the answer."

"No," She said bitterly. "It isn't. But what is, Rose? There is never going to be an answer because nothing can make the pain go away. Except when I cut it's not that bad, at least then it's manageable."

"But you don't have to cut, Lissa." I said. Wasn't she getting what I was trying to say? Didn't she know we were all here for her? "You could've come find me. I would've helped you."

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" She asked anxiously twirling a lock of her hair. I shook my head.

"No. I think you're dealing with extreme emotions because you've been through something traumatic, and that's ok. There are people that can help you Lissa, you just have to be willing to let them."

"I know," She said quietly. "I know. Your mom asked me to see a therapist," She admitted.

"What did you say?" I asked, genuinely curious. I knew mom would've suggested a therapist, but I was a little scared of how Lissa would react. It was obvious that she needed one, I just didn't know if she realized it.

"I told her I'd think about it." I sighed knowing that there wasn't anything more that I could do. I'd pointed her in the direction of my mother knowing that she'd know what to do, but in the end the choice was Lissa's. The ball was in her court now, and there wasn't anything anyone could do or say to make her change her mind if she decided not to see the therapist.

Ooooo…What did you all think? What will Lissa say? Will she see a therapist? And is Rose right about there being no one that can influence her to make the right decision? Let me know when you leave me a review!

Review lovelies and I'll try my damnest to update again soon, possibly before the end of the week, maybe ;)

XXX

Roza


	49. Chapter 49

Hello my darlings! Omg guys I'm sorry for the wait! But I was suffering from a serious case of writer's block for this story. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are pretty dam amazing! So this chapter goes out to Moneyhelloworld, an avid reader and great friend! Here's to hoping you have a totally amazing summer, love! Maybe next year you can spend it in the Caribbean with me lol

I don't own VA people; don't you know that?

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 49.

You know how they say time flies when you are having fun? Well, that was another saying I was becoming quite fond of. Because it was true, as I was starting to realize. It seemed that just the other day school was starting up again after summer break and already, it had closed again for Christmas break.

Ever since Dimitri and I, everything seemed to be happening really fast and I was excited. I couldn't wait to turn 16 and not have to keep us a secret anymore. It was becoming hard to pretend that we were just friends when I saw him every day, especially now that it was getting cold outside.

"Rose, come on already, jeez." Christian grumbled standing in the middle of my doorway. I looked up from putting on my boots.

"I'm coming," I growled. "Patients is a virtue, Christian." He rolled his eyes.

"Tell that to mom," He said and walked away. I groaned and shrugged into my jacket. My family were the most impatient people on this dam planet.

"Rose!" I was already on my way down the stairs when my father's voice rang out.

"What?" I snapped. "I'm right here." He turned and shrugged.

"Come on," He said. "You know how your mother gets." I muttered some choice words under my breath as I followed him outside. If he heard, he didn't acknowledge it and I was glad. I walked on ahead of him and climbed into the back seat beside Lissa, Andre and Christian. Mom glared from up front, but I pretended not to notice.

…

I loved winter, there was something truly beautiful about falling snow and that blanket of white. And the fact that it was that one time of the year when everyone made time for family was only an added bonus. This year, however, there was an ache in my chest that no amount of hot cocoa could make go away. I glanced over at Lissa and Andre. They were quiet tonight and I knew they felt it, too.

The Dragomirs, we all missed them especially tonight when we were going to the church in the middle of the town for the lighting of the Christmas tree and Christmas pageant that always followed when the tree was all lit up and beautiful. It was tradition, unbreakable no matter what. Even when they'd moved away for Erick's new job, they had come back for this. But this year as I looked behind us for their car, it felt like I'd been sucker punched in the stomach. Instead of seeing their car directly behind us, I saw Olena's van instead.

"Dam," I muttered, jerking my head back around to stare out the window. Christian grabbed my hand and squeezed. And then he said something completely inappropriate that instantly made everyone laugh and bring life to the car.

…

Running into Dimitri's arms felt so natural to me. It was as easy as breathing, but we needed to keep a low profile and keep everyone thinking we were just friends. Yeah, friends my ass. Nevertheless, I walked over and stood beside him instead.

"Hey guys," I said addressing them all. Lissa, Christian and Andre were behind me and I didn't miss their snickers. I flipped them off.

"Hey," Viktoria admonished. "This is a church, you know." I rolled my eyes.

"No, this is a parking lot, and they suck." Everyone laughed at that and then mom told us it was time to head inside. I fell into step beside the Belikovs and slowly let myself lag behind. I met Dimitri's gaze and he slowed to let me catch up. I jogged up to him while everyone else were distracted and talking among themselves.

"Hey, Roza," Dimitri said and took my hand. An immediate burst of electricity charged where our skin touched and I kind of wanted to jerk my hand away and at the same time not. "You look pretty."

"Pretty?" I asked and scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm all bundled up in winter clothes."

"Doesn't matter," He said. "You're still beautiful." I smiled and gazed adoringly up at him.

"You don't look half bad yourself," I told him. He smiled, his eyes twinkling with happiness and then, they darkened as they trailed up and down my body. He always made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world when he looked at me like that, but tonight his look was charged with something else. Something I didn't want to put a name too, not when we had to keep up appearances.

"Come on, you guys!" Someone called from up front, and the spell was broken. Dimitri let go of my hand and I had to ignore how the air seemed to go arctic at the loss of his hand in mine. We walked to the doors of the church together where the rest of our family was waiting. Lissa gave me an odd look that I did my best to ignore, because really, what could I say?

Well, there were a million things that came to mind, but none of them left my mouth. Instead I concentrated on kicking snow off my boots and not tripping as I climbed the few steps to the church. Easier said than done, especially when Dimitri was walking in front of me and I had a very clear view of his ass that flexed with his every step. Christ, stop it, Rose, I chastised and dragged my eyes away.

"You know; don't you think it'd be easier if you just told your parents about you guys?" Lissa whispered as I slid into the seat next to her. I shook my head.

"Are you crazy?" I whispered back.

"Maybe," She said. "But seriously you've known each other for like ever. It's only natural that you would develop feelings for each other, right?"

"Like you and Christian?" I asked and she blushed and glanced down. "Yeah, I noticed."

"That's…not…that's different!" Lissa said obviously flustered.

"How?" I asked. "It's the exact same thing, Liss. Actually, it's a lot easier for you guys. The reason Dimitri and I are keeping things quiet is because he's older."

"Still," She said. "You should tell them."

"I will," I said and grinned when her eyes lit up. "When you tell Christian you like him."

"What?" She asked. "I can't do that, he doesn't, Rose!"

"You can Liss," I said gently. "And it's really funny how you can usually smell romance a mile and a half away but you can't see that he likes you too."

"Who likes who?" Christian asked suddenly sliding in beside me. Lissa grumbled something about annoying best friends and stared at her feet.

"None of your business, firecrotch," I said, but inwardly I knew I was right. Those 2 had been pining over each other for ages, ever since Lissa and her family had come to spend my birthday with us at the lake house. And now that they were living under the same roof, it was only getting worse. Well, enough was enough.

"Tell him or I will," I whispered when Christian struck up conversation with Andre. Lissa glared but we all fell silent when father Andrews took the stage. While he talked about the reason for the season and the importance of not forgetting it, my eyes strayed around the room. It was truly beautiful, the most amazing part being the sprawling 10-foot pine that filled the place with an earthy smell and glittered with ornaments popcorn garlands.

"Holy crap," I said. "Didn't they usually put a star on the top?"

"Yeah, but they changed it this year," Mom whispered from behind us. I didn't even need to ask why. The somber look in her eyes said it all. Our glittery star was stopped for a figurine of 2 angels this year, and they were somehow more beautiful than that star. The significance wasn't lost on me either. I knew this was the town's way of honoring Lissa's parents. I went to point it out to her, but she was already staring at it, her eyes glittering with tears. I grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, bringing her out of her head.

…

"Mistletoe!" Someone shrieked beside me. I jerked my head to the side to see Viktoria standing there with the biggest grin on her face as she stared at Lissa and Christian who were, in fact standing under the mistletoe in the church's arched doorway.

"Well," Christian said. "We can't exactly break tradition, Right, Liss?" Lissa blushed and started to say something, but he captured her lips in a brief kiss. I met Dimitri's eyes, a little pissed and yet glad that we'd managed to avoid being the ones under that plant. Dimitri smiled at me, his eyes seeming to say we didn't need a plant to dictate our kisses.

Ooooo! So, do you guys think that kiss brought on by the mistletoe will mean something? Maybe it signifies a new beginning? And what about Rose and Dimitri? Should they start telling people earlier than planned? Let me know, my darlings!

Review lovelies and I'll try to put down the Divergent series long enough so that I can write…and maybe I'll put in a hot snow scene ;)

XXX

Roza


	50. Chapter 50

Hey, darlings! Thanks for all of your very amazing, very sweet reviews! You are all super amazing! So my internet crashed, and I got really mad and once I started writing, there was no stopping it, but my poor keyboard was probably crying out for mercy the whole time.

I don't own VA, of course I don't, but if anyone knows where I can find my own personal Dimitri, please let me know!

I Didn't Know What Love Was Until I Met You.

Chapter 50

"Ugh," I grumbled, pushing the back door open and storming out onto the porch. Andre glanced up at me and raised a brow.

"They're getting to you too," He stated rather than asked.

"Yeah," I said unhappily. "Those 2 are probably the only reasons in the world that I would be out here, it's freezing!" Andre chuckled.

"And you didn't think to grab a jacket before coming out here?" I rolled my eyes and plopped down beside him.

"You try thinking when you have to watch your brother and your best friend sucking face and being all Lovie dovie," I grumbled. Andre laughed.

"I get it, you know. She's my sister, remember?" I sighed.

"I guess you do," I relented.

"Is that really what this is about?" He asked, the smile fading into a confused frown. I shrugged.

"Of course that's what it's about," I said. "What else would it be?"

"Maybe because they are free to be together and you and Dimitri aren't?" My eyes narrowed dangerously, but Andre wasn't scared.

"Are you honestly implying that I'm jealous of my brother and best friend?" I asked, stunned. "Are you insane?"

"Maybe," Andre agreed. "But it won't be the most impossible thing would it?"

"Of course it would! I am not jealous of Lissa and Christian. I know why we have to keep it quiet, you do, too."

I didn't want to think that I could be so monstrous that I would actually be jealous of Lissa and Christian, they both deserved all the happiness the world had to offer. But, Andre had put the idea in my head now, and I couldn't help but look at it from all angles. I could see why he would think I was, and though watching them really was getting very annoying, I had to wonder now if he could be right.

Because as much as I wanted to deny it, as much as I knew why Dimitri and I were keeping this thing a secret, I had to admit how easy it was for Lissa. She and Christian kissed under the mistletoe in the church and that was it. They were pretty much inseparable ever since then, and no one objected. I suppose that was because we could all see the romance blossoming between them since ages ago. I felt like the chemistry had been there between Dimitri and I too, Olena could see it, but could my parents?

If they could, did they suspect what we were up to? I knew Olena did, but she was more perceptive than most, and she'd seen me that day when Dimitri had left with Tasha. I didn't have to give it much thought before I decided that no, they didn't suspect a thing. And maybe the reason Olena saw the chemistry between us was because she spent more time with Dimitri and I together than my parents did. But still I didn't have an answer to my question. Was I jealous of Lissa and Christian?

In the end, I decided that no, I wasn't. Yes, it was easier for them, but there was something kind of cool, almost thrilling about the cloak and dagger way Dimitri and I carried out our relationship. Would it be nice to not have to be so secretive anymore? Of course, but that would come soon enough, and I was more concerned about how mom and dad would react to rush off to them with the information right now. Andre glanced over at me, an apology shining in his jade eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I didn't mean anything by that it honestly was just curiosity." I shook my head.

"It's fine, I get it. I know you didn't mean anything by it, but it's nice to gain some prospective." He frowned at me. "Now that I've actually given it some thought, I realize that I'm not jealous of them. I kind of like the way things are right now with Dimitri and I." Andre nodded, and as though his name summoned him, I heard his car pull into the yard and sprang to my feet.

"Come inside," I said to Andre, not really wanting to leave him alone out here. We needed to get him a girl and soon. "I'm going to ask Dimitri to make hot chocolate." Not even Andre could resist Dimitri's hot chocolate, so I knew he would follow me without question.

"Comrade!" I squealed. He was just walking in the door when I made it back to the living room, Andre trailing behind me. Lissa and Christian weren't sucking face anymore, probably because Lissa was actually watching the Christmas movie playing on the TV, but Christian did have an arm wrapped around her shoulders. They both glanced over at Dimitri and flashed smiles.

"What's up, Belikov?" Christian asked. Lissa just nodded and went back to staring at the TV. I paid attention for a second then sighed.

"Again, Liss?" She glanced at me and sighed.

"It's a nice movie," She said defensively. 'Angel in The Family' was a nice movie, but it was about 2 girls spending the holidays with their father and they got a visit from their mother who was now, yes, you guessed it, an angel. Of course such things didn't happen in reality, but something about the fact that Lissa had seen that movie at least twice in the past week and was watching it again now, didn't sit well with me. She was in therapy and while she was doing well, the holidays made me a little wary.

"Rose," Lissa said. "I'm fine. Stop worrying." I shrugged and walked over to Dimitri, but I couldn't help but keep a close watch on her.

"Whoa you're freezing," Dimitri said as I wrapped my arms around him. He, was nice and warm, especially when he took off his leather duster and wrapped it around my shoulders while he pulled me close.

"She thought it smart to go outside without a jacket," Andre tattled. I turned my head and glared at him, but he only rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, blame those 2," I complained. "There's only so much adorableness you can take before it becomes too sugary sweet, you know." Dimitri chuckled.

"Want me to make you some hot chocolate?" He asked and I grinned.

"Yes, please." He smiled and we walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

"Wait a second," Dimitri said suddenly from the cupboard. "Mama let you go outside without a jacket?"

Shhh!" I hissed. "She doesn't know, and I would kind of like to keep it that way, thank you very much."

"So what you're saying is," Dimitri said slowly. "You want me to lie to my mama?" He had the packet of cocoa mixture in his hands now, and I could see that he was trying to hold back a smile.

"No," I said quickly. And Olena walked in just then, putting an end to the conversation.

"Dimka," She said and smiled. He smiled back at her but then her eyes took me in. "Outside without a jacket again, Roza?" I sighed. There was never any point in hiding anything from this woman, she saw everything.

"Only briefly," I said. "I swear." She laughed.

"Sometimes, I think you're trying to give yourself frostbite, you know. Good thing Dimka showed up when he did."

"Nah," I said giggling. "No frostbite. I kind of like having 10 fingers and 10 toes. And it's Lissa and Christian's fault," I raised my voice near the end so they would hear me, or at least Christian would. Half a second later, he appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"What's my fault now?" He asked, that familiar smirk fully in place.

"You drove your sister out into the cold?" Olena asked. Christian chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"No," He said. "I told her don't look if she didn't like or find somewhere else to be. She took it up on her own to go out there that's not my fault!" I laughed and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Shut up, Christian." He glared at me but he was smiling and then Lissa and Andre came into the kitchen. The next thing I knew, we were all sitting around the island eating cookies, drinking hot chocolate and just enjoying each other while Christmas music played in the living room. I didn't know if I was the only one that felt it, but in spite of the warmth that had settled in my chest, there was still a raw ache that I thought never really would go away. Dimitri, as though reading my mind took my hand in his, and suddenly, the ache was manageable.

"Look, look!" Someone, probably Andre shouted. We all followed his gaze to the opened window. It was snowing again, beautiful white flakes that was suddenly very irresistible.

"Snowball fight!" I yelled coming to my feet. No one argued. As one we flew out the door and into the falling snow, laughing as we went.

…

"Had I known that I would've been rewarded like this," I said from my place in Dimitri's lap. "I would've initiated a snowball fight a lot sooner!" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. It didn't matter that we were crouched behind a tree to avoid the flying snowballs. The only thing that did was his arms wrapped securely around me. World war 3 could've started and I wouldn't have known, and neither would he.

I'm not sure how exactly it happened, but 1 second he was holding me protectively, and the next his arms were tightening and we were leaning in unconsciously. I didn't realize what was happening until our lips were pressed together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair as our lips moved as one. My eyes drifted closed as we kissed, and still when the kiss broke. I rested my head on his chest and smiled lazily up at him. Our moment of total and complete bliss was interrupted by a snowball that came flying at me. I didn't realize it until it hit me right in the back of my head, and I already knew who was responsible for that. Glaring, I sprang to my feet, Dimitri right behind me, and resumed the fight.

Omg, you guys! I can't wait to write more intense, hotter scenes! But anyway, thoughts? How are we feeling? Did you all enjoy that fluff? I certainly did, especially since it's very hot here these days, but then it's the Caribbean, sooo…What about Lissa and Christian? And any suggestions of who should date Andre? Let me know!

Review lovelies and I'll try to update soon!

XXX

Roza


	51. Chapter 51

Heyyyyy darlings! Yes, I know it's been forever I'm sorry. I can give you guys details about how I've pretty much been exhausted or how writer's block is a bitch that needs to die, but I think you'd rather read the chapter. Am I right? Yeah, that's what I thought. Thank you so very much for all of your amazing, super sweet reviews last chapter and welcome to all of my new readers!

Special dedication to Swimming the Same Deep Waters because you are absolutely amazing and its readers like you that make writing so much fun. Thanks for hitting me up for fanfic author appreciation day, I didn't even know that was a thing, but I'm glad it exists because there are so many amazingly talented authors on this site! I'm glad you think I'm one of them ;) thank you! And to every other reader of mine, thanks for sticking with me you guys are the best readers a girl can ever ask for because I know my update schedule has been hellish lately. Ok, enough sappiness let's get down to the reason you guys came, yeah?

I don't own VA, um, obviously… Surely no one thinks that lol.

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 51.

"Oh my goodness," Lissa gushed. "He is absolutely adorable!" Her voice drew me down the stairs and I froze. Standing in our living room was Dimitri, his nephew in his arms and the diaper bag slung over one shoulder. And yes, Lissa was right. He was adorable, but the sight of Dimitri standing there holding such a tiny baby was even more adorable than just the baby alone.

"Hey Roza," He said flashing me a brilliant smile that melted my heart and weakened my knees. Grinning, because who could resist a baby, I walked over.

"Where's Karo today?" I asked reaching out to stroke Paul's velvety cheek. He grinned at me and I fell instantly in love. This was hardly the first time we were seeing the 6-week old baby, but that didn't matter. No one in this house could resist him and I was about to take him from Dimitri's arms, but Lissa beat me to it.

"She's at home," Dimitri said, wrapping me in his arms the moment they were baby free. "I took him because I figured she could use a break."

Standing on my toes, I kissed his cheek then grinned. "See that's exactly the kind of talk that drew me in." Dimitri chuckled and my smile grew. That was one of my most favorite sounds, and I think he knew.

"You're pretty amazing too love." My cheeks turned red and Dimitri laughed.

…

"You're really good with him," I mused. Dimitri smiled at me and shifted his hold on the baby. He'd just taken him from Lissa who had started panicking the moment he started to cry. Dimitri was now rocking him gently while giving him a bottle.

"She's right," Lissa said. "You're amazing."

"Mine, Liss," I said shooting her a playful glare.

"Hey she doesn't need him, you know. Not when she's got all this sugar." Christian chimed in, putting an arm around her shoulders. Lissa and I rolled our eyes and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well," Lissa said slowly. "Dimitri is pretty easy on the eyes you know Rose," Her sly smile told me exactly what she was doing, and I smirked. Thankfully, Christian didn't see the smile and he had no idea.

"He is," I agreed. "He's the kind of hot that gets people hit by traffic." Lissa giggled and flipped her hair. Her signature move, and a low, dangerous sounding growl suddenly filled the room as Christian's arm fell away from Lissa's shoulders. His hands were clenched into fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. His eyes went glacial and narrowed into catlike slits. It was a look I knew well, and one I'd learned to avoid. He was pissed, and that was bad for all of our health.

"He is," I repeated slowly, because I knew bringing Christian down was a safer option than continuing with Lissa's plan was. "But he's mine and I will hurt you if you hurt my brother." Lissa frowned and I shook my head. Dimitri just looked confused.

I glanced in Christian's direction then back to Lissa and caught her gaze, telling her with my eyes that she needed to fix this, right now. Understanding lit her face then shame and guilt flashed in her eyes. She turned to look at him and flinched when he glared. "I love you, babe," She said. Christian's only response was an ominous growl. Lissa snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

For a second I thought he was going to push her away, but then she spoke. "You know I think you're the hottest guy in the world and I love you so very much. I was only teasing, babe." Christian relaxed and his arms wounded around her as he drew her in for his kiss. Strangling a groan, I looked away.

"Do you want to hold him now?" Dimitri asked obviously sensing my discomfort. Grinning, I nodded and he placed the baby in my arms. I sighed and breathed in that delectable baby smell. The only thing that smelt better was Dimitri's aftershave.

"Want to explain what all of that was about?" He asked and I shrugged.

"She was just being silly, comrade." I said and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Can you people please remember that I don't have a death wish the next time you want to antagonize Christian?" My eyes widened as I read the implication.

"You're scared of my brother?" I asked then giggled. "No frigging way." Dimitri rolled his eyes yet again.

"Roza I'm scared of all you Mazurs when you're mad." He said. "And besides, I don't think I know of anyone that can start a fire as easily as your brother." I laughed at that, because yeah, he was right. 

"I'll protect you," I teased. He smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I rocked Paul gently. His eyes were starting to droop and suddenly I was completely enraptured as I stared into his beautiful, innocent face.

"Beautiful isn't he?" Dimitri asked quietly. I nodded and sighed, wondering if I would've been as good a sister if I'd had other siblings. Probably not, judging from the way I'd reacted to Christian.

A voice in the back of my mind said that he wasn't actually my brother, but I pushed it away. DNA no longer mattered. Christian was my brother in every way that counted, just like how Lissa was my sister. But the truth, that he and I actually were related still warranted answers, answers that we could only get from our parents. We had both decided a long time ago, ever since we'd read that letter that it didn't matter, but I couldn't help but be curious. Why hadn't they told us the truth?

"Roza?" Dimitri said, yanking me out of the past. I blinked and glanced up at him. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," I said. "I guess I was just spacing." He smiled and reached for the baby.

"He's asleep love," He said when I frowned. "I'm just going to put him down so he could nap. My sister says that we spoil him too much."

"Because you do," Olena said suddenly. I shifted casually out of Dimitri's loose hold on my shoulders, but the gleam in Olena's eyes said she'd already seen enough. "You and Vika both."

"And Dimka," She continued, wielding the dish towel in her hand with deadly proficiency as she smacked Dimitri with it. "Didn't I raise you better? You've been here for how long and didn't come say hi to your mother?" I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Dimitri's face.

"I'm sorry mama," He said. Olena's eyes twinkled with amusement though so I knew she wasn't really mad.

"No bother," She said easily, a smile sliding onto her face. "I can see you were a little busy." She fixed her gaze on us and I felt my cheeks heat up. "Put the baby down," She said then went back to the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

"Dam," I muttered. "So much for secrecy." Dimitri chuckled and reached for the baby. This time, I let him have him, but I shook my head when he was about to put him in the car seat that I hadn't even realized he'd brought.

"Take him upstairs," I said. "He'll be more comfortable." Dimitri nodded and stood. I smiled as I watched him climb the stairs. Man he was gorgeous; I couldn't believe that I'd somehow done the impossible. He was mine, really mine.

I was the luckiest girl in the whole dam world. I had to be, because Dimitri could've had anyone, but he'd chosen me. I wasn't sure I would ever truly understand why. But I wasn't about to start complaining about it. Age difference be damned; I'd found the one. I'd always known it, but now it was blatantly obvious, completely irrefutable.

When Dimitri came back and took his seat beside me, I couldn't help the stupid grin that slid onto my face. And the urge to kiss him was a fight I was never going to be able to win. I knew that, and I wasn't about to try. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips against his. He kissed back for an instant, but then he started to pull away.

I shook my head and fisted my hands in his hair as I deepened the kiss. It had been a while since we'd kissed, but as our lips moved in perfect synchronization, I realized that no matter how much time past, we would always pick up where we left off. I hoped that it would always be that way, but then I forgot everything as Dimitri's fingers tangled in my hair and his tongue slipped past my lips.

My head was spinning as our tongues tangled together. We had never kissed like this before, and I didn't want it to end. So when I felt Dimitri start to pull away, my fingers tightened in his hair and I shifted closer. I bit roughly at his lips and shattered what was left of his self-control just as the door opened.

"What, the, fuck!" A voice boomed. We sprang apart and as I lifted my head to look up, I forgot how to breathe. Because standing in the doorway looking like he wanted to commit murder was my father.

Ooooo…Holy shit! Yes, that really did just happen. Anyone want to kill me? Well, you can try, but you won't ever know how it ends…And I think I know someone who wields a baseball bat better than how Olena wields a dish towel. She'll protect me…right love? *grins evilly. * Soooo, guys, tell me, what do you think will happen next? You know what to do. Leave me some reviews, even if I'm kind of undeserving of them lol.

XXX

Roza


	52. Chapter 52

Yes, yes I know I'm horrible, I'm sorry! Let's just say that my computer crashed and then I finally got my mojo back for my other story so I couldn't possibly make myself write for this! But thanks for being such sweet hearts I love you! And, of course, thanks sooooooo very much for all of your reviews, follows and favorites last chapter! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate them.

I don't own VA! Please pay attention to the note at the bottom, the rest of this story depends on it!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 52.

"Dad," I said, still completely stunned. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would beat it's way right out of my chest. I had never seen my father look so angry before. Hell, I wasn't even sure angry was the right word. I didn't like it and, quite frankly, I was a little scared for Dimitri's health. "You're home early."

"Good thing," He growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter Dimitri?" He narrowed his eyes on Dimitri who was instantly apologetic, or he would have been if dad would give him the chance to say a single word.

"And you!" He snapped turning his glare on me. "You're 15. Did he force you? So help me god-"

"I'll be 16 soon enough and seriously, Dad, don't be insane. Of course he didn't force me!" I said, the fear quickly fading and turning to anger. How dare he even ask that. Dimitri wasn't that kind of guy. And for god's sakes, I wasn't exactly the kind of girl that people forced into things, either.

"I don't care about soon enough!" He snapped. "You're still a child. You're my little girl Rose you shouldn't be kissing anyone like that." I started to say something in an attempt to distract him, to bring him down before this turned into something much bigger than it actually was, but those black eyes so full of fury fixed on Dimitri with such intensity that I flinched and couldn't even utter a single word.

"And you! I trusted you," He growled. "You practically grew up in my house and you're messing around with my daughter?"

"Sir I- "

"I don't want to hear it!" Dad boomed, cutting Dimitri off and bringing a flustered looking Olena into the room.

"Jeez what's the matter?" She asked. "What's with all the yelling?" Dad turned his icy glare on her.

"Did you know about this?" He asked. "Did you know that your son was messing around with my daughter?"

"Messing around with her?" She asked, her eyes narrowing into a glare of her own. And suddenly I had a new found respect for Olena Belikova. Not many people would dare face off with my father, but there she was, glaring and not holding her tongue. "I hardly think that's what's going on here, but if you're asking me if I knew that my son likes your daughter then yes, I did suspect," Olena said, and that was all dad allowed her to say.

"She is 15!" He blurted. "You should've told me." I growled. This was just getting ridiculous.

"Dad," I said, getting to my feet and forcing myself to dig deep for some kind of calm. "I know you're a father and your first instinct is to protect me, but you don't need to. Not from him. Please don't, I-I love him."

"You love him?" He asked skeptically. "You love him at 15? You know nothing about love, little girl." I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair in total frustration. My father was so goddam impossible.

"And yet, no one says a word to Lissa and Christian about their relationship," I practically growled. Both Lissa and Christian's eyes landed on me, but I wasn't paying them any attention and I didn't bare either of them any ill will. I would be the first to defend them if the need arose, but so would my parents. "How is it that they're in love and we're not? What's the difference?"

"The difference," He said slowly. "Is that they're both the same age." He glared at Dimitri.

"Sir I do love her," Dimitri said. "And I won't ever hurt her. My age doesn't have any power here because I won't ever force her into anything she's not 100 percent comfortable with." My father growled and I sighed.

"There's an age difference between you and mom, too. And it's like you 2 have always said, age is just a number. The age difference doesn't matter to us, dad," I said. "And it shouldn't matter to you. I'm happy. He makes me happy. Please don't ask me to give that up."

"But- "I shook my head.

"No. Enough. I love him. He loves me. What more do you need?" I met his gaze head on, showing him that I wasn't backing down on this. I think he already knew I wasn't about to let this go. I mean I was his daughter after all, and he and my mom were some of the most stubborn people on this dam planet. So, honestly, how could they expect anything else from me, their own flesh and blood?

In the end, he sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. "I suppose that it's a relief that it's him and not some punk rock loser who does drugs or something." I rolled my eyes then pouted.

"Really dad? Have a little fate jeez. Give me some credit. I'd never date anyone like that!" He chuckled, and like that the tension disappeared. I sat back down beside Dimitri and Olena went back to the kitchen. Whatever she was making in there smelled like heaven. I couldn't wait for dinner.

"You ok, comrade?" I asked, glancing at him when my father left the room. He probably went to go suck up to Olena or something, not that I cared. My only concern was the hunky Russian sitting beside me. He had yet to say a word since dad flipped out and, quite frankly, I was a little worried. This was exactly the kind of thing Dimitri wanted us to avoid.

"Fine," He said. "I guess I just can't believe that your dad knows you're my girlfriend and he's letting me keep my head." I rolled my eyes and snuggled into his side.

"I told you I'd protect you," I said, an easy smile sliding onto my lips when Dimitri grinned and put an arm around me. I was playing it low key, but I was really very excited. My dad's knowledge about Dimitri and I meant we no longer had to keep everything so secret. Still grinning like an idiot, I pressed my lips to Dimitri's. Our lips moved so perfectly that one would think we'd never been interrupted.

"Excuse me," Christian drawled. "But Olena says food's ready, and mom's home Rose. So unless you want to get yelled at again you might not want to be so hands on." I rolled my eyes and was about to throw some witty retort his way, but the concern shining in Christian's eyes made whatever I was about to say die before it made it past my lips.

Pulling away from Dimitri, I sighed and stood. He got to his feet too, but rather than following me to the dining room he headed up the stairs. I was wondering where he was going when I remembered the sleeping baby in my room. Suddenly, I was thankful I'd persuaded Dimitri to take him upstairs. Had he been down here, my dad would've woken him with all his yelling.

"You're leaving?" I asked Dimitri when he returned with a still sleeping Paul in his arms. He nodded.

"Mama is," He said. "I figure I should, too. Maybe I should get out of your dad's hair for a while."

"Oh, ok," I said somewhat dejectedly. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted this to be the kind of evening where he had dinner with us and we'd watch a movie afterward. I wanted him to leave when the movie had ended and I was struggling to keep my eyes open but I would insist on walking him to his car anyway. I didn't want this stupid tension that I suddenly felt surrounding us. I just wanted it like before, before my dad barged in because I didn't want things to change. I loved what Dimitri and I had, loved that he loved me so much, and after all we'd been through to get to this point, I didn't want anything to ruin it for us. I honestly didn't think I would be able to survive losing him.

"Roza," He said, his fingers gentle on my cheek as he lifted my face so that I would look up at him. "Stop over thinking." I shook my head, but then Dimitri was staring into my eyes and I was lost in those pools of chocolate and warmth and I couldn't remember what I was thinking about. "I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that, got it?"

"I-yeah, yes I get it." I said blinking and flashing him a smile. He grinned back, one of those full smiles that stole my breath and made the world seem to light up. Then he pulled me in for a kiss that hardly lasted as long as I would've liked, placed Paul in his car seat, swung the diaper bag over his shoulder and walked out the front door just as mom called my name.

…

"What do you mean he's your boyfriend?" Mom asked and I sighed. I really didn't want to do this again, but I decided that I had to tell her. What was the point of keeping this a secret from my mom when dad already knew?

"I mean he's my boyfriend," I repeated tiredly. "I mean I really like him." I braced myself for the yelling and the 'you're just a child' lecture, but it didn't come. Instead her face lit up in one of the most beautiful smiles and I frowned.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, her eyes full of excitement. My confusion only grew.

"You-what? How?" I asked stupidly. Across from me, Lissa, Christian and Andre rolled their eyes. Dad just looked broody.

"Oh come on Rose," She said. "It's practically mother's intuition. Olena and I knew all along."

"And you're not mad?" I asked. Mom shook her head.

"How could I be? I know Dimitri's a sweetheart. And you do love him," She added." I couldn't help the smile after that. My father, meanwhile was still a raging tempest.

"Do you people hear yourselves?" He asked. "Love my ass! She should be in school, not wasting her life looking for boys."

"Oh, Ibrahim," Mom said. "Come on. At least it's Dimitri. You know he'll take care of her. And seriously, they are so cute!" Dad nodded, but I could tell that he wasn't happy.

"I love you, dad," I said sweetly. He rolled his eyes, but he nodded.

"I love you too, little girl," He said. "But I will not hesitate to hurt that boy if he hurts you, got it?" I chuckled but nodded. After that, Lissa said something to shift the attention away, and I honestly couldn't be happier. I was glad that mom at least was on my side. I knew that dad would come around eventually, and I'd just about had enough of this for one day. So grinning at Lissa, I kind of spaced out and just ate, my mind spinning up thoughts of the amazing future I would have with Dimitri by my side.

So crisis averted yay! And things finally seem to be looking good for Rose and Dimitri. Do you guys think it would or should stay that way? Because you know, I am kind of thinking of wrapping this story up soon. So let me know, guys. Do you want some more drama? Or should I just skip ahead a few years and wrap things up in the next couple chapters? This time the ball really is in your court, so please review and tell me!

Until next time my lovelies ;)

XXX

Roza


	53. Chapter 53

Hello my darlings! I hope 2017 has been good to you all thus far, and I'm sorry I know it's been forever. Writer's block is a bitch and so was my computer, but let's not dwell on that. Thanks for all of your amazing reviews last chapter, you people are the best readers a girl can ever ask for and I am so grateful for each and every one of you. My passion for writing aside, I do this for you guys so thank you.

Now this chapter is dedicated to let love win, a very special very amazing lady who is really close to my heart and is my own personal badass feisty as hell girl. Hope this makes you feel at least a little better Hun I love you!

I obviously do not own the Vampire Academy, and this isn't edited.

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 53.

I don't know where the time went, but it was like I'd blinked and suddenly I was graduating high school, and well on my way to turning 18. Graduation was a couple days away now, and as could be imagined, there was an unmistakable air of excitement and anticipation at my house that, no matter what, could not be defused. Not when Lissa was the ring leader, always eager to discuss dresses and shoes and hair styles.

As for me, I didn't mind her excitement so much. She was hell bent on testing out new hair styles on me, but I liked being pampered and she knew that and knew well how to use it to her advantage. So, I let her. Because honestly, arguing with Lissa was pointless. It was Lissa's way or no way, much easier to just agree.

Another thing that was making me really excited was prom, particularly because I knew who my date was going to be. Now that my parents knew about Dimitri and me, it was a lot easier to be together. And, now that we didn't have to worry about getting caught, Dimitri had relaxed and was more giving when it came to his kisses. No longer were they fleeting and no longer was he hesitant.

That wasn't necessarily a good thing, because now he made me burn. With every kiss, every touch, I found myself falling just a little harder, just a little deeper. And every touch started a slow simmer in my blood that was quickly becoming a raging inferno. It was like he was gasoline, and I, an open flame.

The problem with that was plain and simple. Dimitri was a master of restraint. So though I found myself on my back beneath him more often than not, he refused to go all the way. Something that, of course, drove me insane. Why did he have to be such a dam tease? But the thing was I knew he wasn't entirely unaffected either. He was going to make me wait though, until I was 18 and if I knew one thing about Dimitri it was that he wasn't going to change his mind. He may not be as impulsive as I was, but he was every bit as stubborn.

"I love you," He said, and yep, my heart flipped. No matter how many times he said that to me, each time was like the first time. Each time sent a thrill of warm contentment shooting through me. I smiled and stared up into those depthless chocolate eyes.

"I love you, too." I said. Dimitri's smile was radiant. It was one of those full smiles he reserved for only me, one of those smiles that transformed his face and no longer was he just handsome. No now he was beautiful, and somehow, he was mine. Threading my fingers in his hair, I pulled him down bringing his lips to mine and kissing him with all the passion he stoked in me.

Dimitri kissed back, our lips melding so perfectly together, and as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, it became clear as day. This was where I was meant to be. There was never going to be another for me. If it wasn't Dimitri then I would forever be single.

…

"Oh, baby girl," Mom said. "You look so beautiful." She stepped back, removing the towel she'd used to cover the mirror. I was almost afraid to look, but the look on her face, that look of pride and the love I saw shining in her eyes had me turning my head.

After being pampered literally the whole day by Lissa and Viktoria, I felt like a princess, but now-now I truly looked the part. Most of my hair was curled to perfection, falling down my back and shoulders, but some was braided, twined with sparkling golden beads. The pins that held them in place were unlike anything I'd ever seen before, but it certainly gave the illusion that I was wearing a real head piece even though it was just my hair that formed the crown.

I wore minimal make up, just enough to make my dark eyes pop as well as enhance my natural features. But it was the dress, that beautiful golden lace gown that stood out. It clung to my upper body, accentuating the swells of my breasts and flat stomach before flaring slightly at the waist. And the entire thing was decorated with beautiful jewels that looked like they cost a fortune, making it every bit as glittery as I'd wanted it to be.

"Wow," I breathed. Before tonight, I hadn't even seen the dress I was going to wear to prom. Liss and I had looked through countless fashion magazines looking for the right dress, but neither one of us had been able to settle on any particular dress. They were all so beautiful. So, my parents decided that they would choose for us, because apparently they'd had enough of our squealing and complaints. Neither of us had quite known how to react to that, but now as I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't help but think we'd made the right choice.

Mom tossed me a pair of stunning golden heels that, if not for the fact that it was prom night, I would so not be caught dead in. But with this dress, they were an absolute must have if only for the simple fact that it completed my look. Grinning, I slipped them on then stood, walking over to my mother and kissing her cheek. "Thank you," I said. She shook her head and slipped the golden chain with her nazar around my neck before wrapping her arms around me. I was about to argue, to say that I didn't need her necklace, especially because I knew she never took it off, but again the look in her eyes stopped me.

Dad called to let us know Dimitri had arrived and the spell was broken. Butterflies came alive in my stomach, the beautiful kind. I couldn't wait to see him, to see the look on his face when he saw me. As if she could read my mind, mom smiled at me, handed me my purse and opened the door.

I took one step out of my room, and my heart stopped. My eyes went wide and I couldn't take a single step. Hell, I wasn't even sure I could take a single breath. Lissa was standing at the top of the stairs in a shimmering jade gown that complemented her eyes perfectly and looked as though real jade stones had been sewn into the fabric. Like mine, the dress fit perfectly, clinging to her upper body and flaring at the waist, the skirts moving around her with every step she took.

As though she sensed my eyes on her she turned and I had to catch my breath. She was beautiful, truly beautiful. Her hair was twisted into some fancy up do, drawing attention to her slender neck and pail skin, but a few strands of that platinum blond hair was curled and left down to frame her face. She wore minimal make up as well, but the eye makeup seemed to make the already beautiful jade of her eyes sparkle. She smiled at me and I smiled back as I walked over and took her hand.

"If you weren't dating my brother," I said to her. "I would so drag you to prom." Lissa laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You would first have to play for that team silly," She said. I giggled because yeah, she was so right. She kissed my cheek. "You're beautiful."

"And you're stunning," I drawled making her giggle yet again. Together, hands still linked, we descended the stairs, radiant smiles on our faces.

In the living room, my parents sat with the entire Belikov clan, but our eyes weren't drawn to them. Oh no, they were drawn to the guys dressed in tuxes. Their eyes went wide as they took us in, doing slow crawls up and down our bodies. Lissa and I looked at each other once before letting go and going to our respective men. Dimitri wrapped me up in his arms immediately and kissed my head.

"Roza," He said and those butterflies from earlier flared up again. "You are beautiful, so beautiful it hurts me." He stared into my eyes and as I held his gaze, the rest of the world existed no more. It was just him and I and that now familiar crackle of electricity where our bodies touched. Dimitri lowered his head and pressed a tender kiss to my lips, one I would've been happy to prolong but our awing audience broke the spell and whisked us off for pictures.

We left soon after and I decided as we were let into the transformed auditorium, that nothing, not even the fact that every pair of female eye turned in our direction, was going to ruin this night. How could it? I felt like I'd stepped into a fairytale just for the night, and, I already had the most perfect guy at my side and we were surrounded by our closest friends. So, no, I didn't care who stared. He was mine, something he was glad to show off as he kept an arm wrapped around my waist, or maybe that was just to ward off the other guys, not that I cared.

"Dance with me," Dimitri said sometime later. I started to say no, not really one for dancing, but the look in those eyes made the word die in my throat. I nodded and he took the crystal wineglass out of my hand. I had no idea what he'd done with it, because suddenly I was wrapped up in his arms and he was leading me out under the twinkling lights of the dance floor.

Wrapped in his arms, I didn't care that my dancing skills were pretty much none-existent. He guided me with an expert ease that left me feeling graceful and sexy, beautiful and free. I laid my head on his chest as we moved and closed my eyes, the rest of the world fading into nothingness.

I was lost in all things Dimitri. From his familiar smell which wrapped around me to the steady thud of his heart beat beneath my ear, to the strength and warmth of his body pressed so close against mine. And my body responded, melting against him like 2 halves of the same whole.

When the song ended and he led me off the dance floor, I couldn't help but keep my arms wrapped tightly around him. I kept my eyes closed too, trusting him completely to not let me fall. The blood in my veins had turned molten, my stomach tightening as a rush of liquid heat flooded my core.

Dimitri sat me in his lap and I almost wanted to scream with frustration, certain that he didn't feel it or if he did, he wasn't going to do anything about it, but when I opened my eyes and looked up into his, I gasped. Dimitri's eyes were darker than I had ever seen them, the chocolate brown almost completely swallowed by black now. He pulled me closer and keeping my eyes locked on his I threaded my hands in his hair and kissed him hard.

He kissed back just as passionately and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes again, the crowd didn't exist. Nothing and no one existed except for him and me and our lips. He thrusted his tongue into my mouth and I groaned and gripped his hair harder as they tangled in a deadly battle for dominance. A battle which I lost, but I didn't care. I was beyond the point of no return now, my body having gone pliant and liquid in his arms.

We broke the kiss, I wasn't sure which one of us did probably me seeing as how I could hardly breathe, and Dimitri seemed fine as he pressed his lips to my neck. I gasped and pressed myself closer as I opened my eyes and looked at him. I groaned his name, but he stopped kissing my neck and I growled.

"Don't stop," I gasped, but he shook his head and got to his feet with me still in his arms. When his gaze locked with mine, there was no question of whether or not he felt like I did. It was clear as day in those dark orbs and so was the question of if this was what I wanted. I nodded, still breathless and unable to form a single sentence. But I didn't need to, because Dimitri got it and he led me outside, his eyes saying in no uncertain terms that there was no going back now.

Yes I really did just end it like that XD! And I know it's pointless to ask, but do you guys want a lemon next chapter? You know how to reach me, but just in case you live under a rock, review and tell me! Also let me know if this chapter was up to your liking! And I don't need to tell you that I'm wrapping this story up soon, do I?

Review lovelies and I shall post again soon, I promise! Again I'm so sorry for my disappearing act, you guys! Thanks for always sticking with me! I love you all.

XXX

Roza


	54. Chapter 54

No your eyes are not deceiving you I really am back and so soon! Never underestimate the power of amazing reviews and a desperate attempt at distraction. That's a story for another time. Thanks so very much for all of your reviews last chapter you guys have no idea how very appreciated they are!

On another note, if you are interested in roleplay, if you love Divergent, or just RP of any kind, then you need to stop by let love win's divergent forum and join us! The link is up on my profile message her or any of the mods if you're interested!

I obviously don't own VA, how many times do I have to say it?

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Chapter 54.

I didn't care much where it happened. All I knew was I wanted to give myself completely to him, only to him. My body was on fire. Dimitri had gotten me quite riled before, but this was different. This was desire beyond the scope of anything I had ever felt before.

Every touch sent crackles of electricity shooting through me, and he hadn't even touched me like that yet. I knew he felt it too, there was a fire crackling in his eyes, one I'd never seen before. It sent such an erotic thrill through me that he could've taken me right there on the hood of his car and I wouldn't have stopped him. Hell, I wouldn't even have cared.

But this was Dimitri. He had always been more of a master of control than I was or ever would be. So as riled as he was, he guided me to his car, sat me in the passenger seat and went around to the driver's side. I started to undo my seatbelt as he got in, more than ready to get in his lap and attack his lips with mine again, but he shook his head and grabbed my hand to stop me from doing just that. "No," He said. "Stay. I wouldn't be able to stop again Roza."

"But I don't want you to," I said. The fact that it was just us in the car, the fact that his smell was flooding my senses, making me dizzy and intoxicated with need wasn't helping matters any. We were close enough that I could feel the heat of him and yet, not close enough.

His lips curved into a smile that just about melted my panties. "Your first time is not going to be in the back seat of this car," He said simply and drove out into the night, his hand resting on my thigh.

I was kind of lost to everything as we drove, the cool night air doing nothing to quell the heat in my veins. The only thing I could concentrate on was Dimitri's hand resting so casually on my thigh. And he kept it there, no matter how much I squirmed trying to get him to move his hand up to where I needed it. I turned a glare on him, but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were trained firmly ahead. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, the car came to a sudden stop.

Looking outside, my breath caught. He'd brought me to a meadow, the exact meadow we had driven past every time we were going to my father's lake house, but we were still a few miles away from it now. Not that I cared. It was beautiful out here tonight, but I couldn't stop to pay attention to it. I undid the seatbelt and crawled into his lap kissing him roughly and pouring all of the frustration I'd worked up on the drive here into it, but Dimitri cupped my face and slowed it down.

Not that it mattered, because it didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around me and pull me against him or for me to wrap my fingers in his hair and shove my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues met and tangled fiercely, and I was done for. I rocked my hips slightly, my body desperately craving some friction. Dimitri shifted and I groaned into the kiss, very much aware of how worked up he was. The evidence of it was pressing against me and I ground harder against him, but suddenly that wasn't enough.

"I-Fuck," I gasped as I came up for air. "I want-"I broke off when he attached his lips to my neck throwing my head back and groaning his name. His teeth scraped my skin gently and I shivered pressing my body tighter against him.

"What do you want, Roza?" He asked pulling away from my neck, his eyes dark as night. I couldn't say the words for the way my heart was pounding, for the way he was making me burn. "Tell me," He said, his accent thick as he rocked his hips slightly against me.

"Mmm," I breathed. "You, I want you." I gasped as he swept me up into his arms and got out of the car, producing a blanket from somewhere and laying it on the grass. He set me gently on my feet, going behind me and unzipping my dress slowly, trailing kisses over every inch of skin he exposed until I stood before him in nothing but my heels and lacy scraps of material that served as a bra and panties.

"Dimitri please," I said, turning to face him a little amazed that I kind of wanted to cover up in spite of how much I wanted this. I couldn't help but feel a little exposed seeing as how all this lace wasn't exactly my style.

"Please what?" He asked, his eyes drinking me in. The heat in his gaze as it slid up and down my body made me shiver and lose my train of thought. When he was looking at me like that, I didn't feel like a teenager who was about to have sex for the first time. No I felt sexy, loved, and cherished, and just like that, the nerves died before they really had a chance to flare up.

"Please make love to me." I said. "I need you." His eyes finally snapped up to mine, questioning and making me feel like he could see beyond my body and right into my heart and soul. I nodded and watched as those eyes grew darker, full of lust but mostly of love, and in that moment I knew. I knew that there was never going to be anyone else. Dimitri was my first and he was going to be my only.

Slowly he cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine again, easing me gently down onto the blanket. I kicked off my shoes and tossed them aside and Dimitri settled above me. I pulled him down kissing him back and tangling my hands in his hair. His hands left my face to trail sensually down my neck and chest, stopping at the clasp of my bra. With a flick of his wrist he undid it and freed my breasts from their lacy prison and I was lost to the world as he gently cupped them in his hands, his thumbs skimming gently over my hardened nipples. I gasped and arched my back pushing them further into his hands, but there was no stopping the moan that left me when his lips left mine to trail down my neck and joined his hands at my breasts. When he captured one of them in his mouth, it was all I could do to not cry out as I gripped his hair tighter, a desperate attempt to pull him closer.

"D-Dimitri," I said. "God don't tease. Please." He smirked up at me and I watched with heavy lidded eyes as he kissed his way down my stomach. He stopped at my hips and I groaned my hips bucking of their own volition trying to get his lips where I needed them.

"Fuck!" I cried not exactly sure how it happened. One second his hands were resting on my thighs, and then they'd slipped into my panties. The first touch of his fingers nearly set me off, and I clenched my thighs even as I lifted my hips arching into his hand.

"Fuck," He growled. "You're so fucking wet." His words were my own personal aphrodisiac and I cried out as he slipped a finger gently into me, his thumb flicking over my clit. I threw my head back as the beginnings of what was going to be one hell of an orgasm started unfurling in my stomach.

It only took him ripping my panties off with his teeth and his lips latching onto my clit as his tongue explored to set me off fully. My hips flew up off the blanket, Dimitri's hands the only thing holding me steady as I screamed his name to the heavens. And then he was entering me so gently I could've cried, his lips capturing mine in a kiss that stole my breath.

I couldn't help the gasp of pain as he broke my barrier, and because he was Dimitri, he didn't miss it. He stilled instantly, his lips leaving mine as his eyes settled on my face. "I'm fine don't stop." He didn't look convinced so I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped his hair to kiss him again as I gently rocked my hips.

I clung to him as the brief flare of pain gave way to absolute pleasure, our bodies moving as one, joined so tightly that I didn't know where I ended and he began. Dimitri held my gaze the whole time, the love shining in his eyes making my heart feel on the verge of exploding. I was getting close again and Dimitri picked up the pace, withdrawing almost fully only to enter me again as I met him thrust for thrust, his name leaving my lips over and over like a prayer.

When release found me at last, I couldn't help raking my nails down his back as I bit into that spot between his neck and shoulder. He held out for a few seconds longer than I did, helping me ride out the spasms of pleasure that gripped me, but I watched as he tensed, his body jerking slightly and he released, murmuring my name into my neck.

We clung to each other even when it was over, both breathless but completely sated. I closed my eyes, only opening them when Dimitri shifted so he could hold me to his chest without crushing me. The smile he shot me, one of those warm, full smiles he reserved for only me had my heart beating something fierce and I wrapped my arms tightly around him even as I met his gaze and held it.

"That was amazing," I said when I could finally speak again. "God I love you Dimitri."

"I love you too baby," He said and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes again and kissed him back, knowing full well that this night had exceeded my every expectation, and yet I knew there was no possible way it could get any better.

Did someone say lemon and fluff? Well, did I deliver? Let me know you guys know how to reach me! Also I think the next step is the epilogue I'll do 2 if you guys want it!

Review lovelies and I'll see what I can do about updating again soon!

XXX

Roza


	55. Epilovue 1

Hello beautiful people! No that's not flattery, and yes I know I've been gone for ages! I am so sorry! Aside from life being weird, this was really freaking hard to write. I literally wrote and rewrote this so many times since I posted the last chapter because I half ass nothing and I wasn't happy with it until now. So here we go, I'm kind of sad to see this end but y'all I'm not done with fanfiction yet. I don't think I ever will be honestly lol. Check out Amor Prohibido if you haven't yet, and I'll be getting back to In The Rain or trying to get back to it because writer's block is so ugh. Anyway, get caught up if you need to I know it's been a while. If you don't need to get caught up on ITR, I've got a one-shot you should read if you haven't yet that may or may not involve smut.

I don't own VA, if I did I wouldn't be such a suckish author…I mean come on we've all seen what Richelle can do, right? XD pay no attention to me, guys! I'm a dork, a very thankful dork for all of your reviews but still a dork. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up so you can read now.

Epilogue.

The truth, such as it was, always had a way of coming out in my family. In this case, the truth in question was the story of Christian's parentage. Never mind that he and I already knew it, our parents didn't know this and so they decided that they were finally going to tell us.

It happened a few days before we were all going off to college. And, of course, because it was them, they had to make a huge deal about it. Not that anyone was complaining, certainly not when their idea of letting us into the loop included a huge ass dinner. It was fun to watch mom and dad bustle around, however, mom in the kitchen and dad working the grill out back.

While mom made pasta salad, French fries, mint chocolate chip ice-cream and chocolate fudge brownies in the kitchen, dad was grilling chicken and sausages and his famous chicken patties and stake out back. Us kids just kind of wandered around the house and lounged on the couch watching TV because they kept shooing us out of the kitchen and yard. Part of me was tempted to call Dimitri up and ask him to come over, but not only had my parents taken the day off work, they'd also given Olena the day off and insisted that this dinner be a family affair. Some family bonding before the going away party at the Belikov house, they claimed.

We ate outside that night, like we use to when Chris and I were just kids and could finally be around each other without fighting and the Dragomirs and Belikovs would come over. I swear it was like the whole universe had conspired to make the night absolutely perfect, because the view of the sky was beautiful, incredible even. The sun was going down by the time we were setting up the tables, filling the sky with soft, cottony clouds that looked pink in the soft glow of the setting sun and made me think of cotton candy, and by the time we'd all sat down with our plates, the moon was hanging in the sky, fat and pale, millions of stars glittering around it like someone had taken a shotgun and shot diamonds into the sky. We didn't usually get views like those, or if we did, we obviously didn't appreciate them. We most definitely did in that moment.

"So, kids," Dad said when we'd all finished eating. "There is something we need to tell you."

"What's wrong?" I asked eyes narrowing in concern, Christian kicking me under the table. "Everything ok?"

"Well," Dad said. He looked between us and stopped talking.

"Guys?" Christian asked now playing along.

"Oh my god you're not getting a divorce are you?" I blurted, false panic filling my eyes now. Oh, I knew they weren't getting divorced.

My parents' relationship had always been one that I admired. It was obvious even now, all these years later, even after raising 2 kids that they were still in love with each other. Dimitri and I were like that now too, but I hoped we would stay that way even when we were their age.

Sometimes, when they thought we weren't around, or not looking, my dad would pull her in close while she was doing the dishes or something, and plant a kiss right on her lips. Then they would dance around locked in each other's arms completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Christian, Lissa, Andre and I teased them relentlessly whenever we walked into that sight, but I thought it was adorable and I knew Liss did too. Mentioning a divorce was just my attempt of getting them out of their heads and, it totally worked.

"Divorced?" Dad asked looking at me as if I'd completely lost it. "Of course not!"

"Ibrahim," Mom said her eyes going soft as they settled on him. "Just tell them." Her hand shot out to wrap around his and he smiled at her. A smile I knew, was one of gratitude.

"We're not getting a divorce." Dad said just for extra measure. "But we do have to tell you something."

"Ok," Christian said slowly. "What's going on?" Lissa and Andre shot us looks that pretty much said that we should stop teasing them, let them know that we already knew, but we ignored them. Because seriously, where was the fun in that?

"Ok so you know how we adopted Christian?" Mom said. "Well he isn't just some random kid that we just took in."

"You guys are actually related," Dad added. Christian and I locked gazes, both desperately trying not to roll our eyes or do something equally as stupid like grin. "You guys are actually-"

"Cousins," We said together, cutting him off.

"Yes you guys are-wait, what?" The looks on mom and Dad's face was completely priceless. Now Christian and I did grin and high-fived like a couple of damn 5 year olds.

"You knew?" Mom asked.

"How?" Dad added.

"You guys seriously underestimate us, you know." I said. "We found a letter from his mom in your study,"

"And my birth certificate," Christian added.

"And I don't care that he's not really some kid that you guys adopted." I admitted. "I don't care if legally he and I are cousins. He's my brother as far as I'm concerned."

"Awe Rosie," Christian said and ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away glaring daggers.

"Do not mess with my hair or I am going to take back everything I just said." They all had the audacity to laugh and roll their eyes. I shot them a death glare and Christian flipped me off.

"Anyway," He said. "I agree with Rosie here. I don't care about the papers. You guys took me in. You gave me a home and are the best family I've ever had." Mom looked like she was going to start crying in a second. "Plus hey I do have the best girlfriend in the world so thanks for that too I guess having to deal with Rose is just the universe's way of making things a little more even. Wouldn't want me to be too happy now, might start losing its appeal." Lissa blushed and Andre rolled his eyes as my parents chuckled and I couldn't help but grin at Christian. I knew that last part wasn't true but rather it was an attempt to prevent mom from crying.

"What we do want to know though is were you guys ever going to tell us the truth?" I asked my parents. "And actually, why didn't you just tell us?"

"We were going to tell you," Dad said. "We wanted to see how you guys were going to react to each other first."

"Obviously," Mom said. "That didn't go very well at first and then you guys were actually getting along so well and we didn't know how or if this would undo all the progress you guys had made."

"We're sorry we didn't tell you," Dad said. "But we're telling you now." Christian and I rolled our eyes.

"Like we said," We said together. "It doesn't matter."

"Good," Andre said suddenly. "Could we have dessert now?" The table erupted in a chorus of agreements and just like that, the tension faded. Mom got up to get the treats, and our evening really did turn into an evening of family bonding, conversation and lots of laughter which didn't end until pretty late. By the time I dragged myself up the stairs to my room, I only had time to text Dimitri before sleep claimed me.

…

The next couple days passed quickly, most of it I spent with Dimitri and the girls, and before we knew it; it was time for school. It seemed like these were going to be the longest four years of our lives, but truth be told after the first couple of weeks, we were pretty much settled into our new lives at UCLA and the time just seemed to fly by. Liss and I ended up being roommates, something I was almost certain had something, if not everything, to do with my parents. I wasn't about to start complaining, however, because I'd be lying if I said I wasn't completely thrilled. I mean come on, how many people could say that they shared a room with their best friend all through college?

I'm not going to lie and say that it was easy, because it wasn't. Academically, it wasn't too bad, maybe because Liss and I were majoring in the same thing. It was co-incidental however, because I had always been certain that I would major in business so I could work with my dad, but somehow I ended up leaning more toward my mother's field. So, Liss and I were majoring in medical science then it was off to med school.

The worse part without a doubt was the fact that I was away from Dimitri. Seeing as how I was use to just driving over to his house or having him drive to mine, texts and skype conversations sometimes just did not cut it. And of course, I did have those moments when my schedule became so intense that I barely had the time for even that, so, even though I knew it was probably stupid, I convinced myself that he was cheating on me or that he would eventually. Why wouldn't he? He was gorgeous, he was older and he could have any girl so why would he put up with me?

It was ridiculous and irrational as Lissa kept pointing out every time I brought it up. I knew this, but the thing was, not talking to him left me feeling miserable and depressed. I pretty much drowned my sorrows in doughnuts and ice-cream while I worked, and sometimes when even that did nothing, Lissa would pull out the vodka or whatever we had lying around. The alcohol didn't make an appearance very often though because she and Christian were pretty good at getting me out of my moods.

And of course, Dimitri. He always seemed to know just when I needed him the most. I have no idea how he did it even to this day, but just when I felt like I could take no more, just when I felt like shutting everyone out and sulking, just when the inner bitch was about to come out with a major ax to grind, he would show up. Most times he did it without me knowing that he was coming. I'd just walk into my room, more often than not slamming the door and throwing my text books on the desk without paying much attention to anything else because everything else had completely gone to shit and, he'd be there.

He didn't ask what was wrong, he'd just walk up behind me and wrap me up in his arms. That was pretty much all it took to drag me out of the pit of depression I'd created for myself. Because when he was holding me like that, when his familiar, intoxicating scent would wrap around me and he looked at me like no one else in the world mattered before claiming my lips with his, I realized that I was a damn fool for thinking he would ever cheat. He loved me I saw it in his eyes every time he looked at me, felt it every time he held, kissed or touched me.

We did go to lots of parties, after all who could resist becoming friends with Liss and me? Especially when we were friends with Adrian who surprise, surprise, had enrolled at UCLA as an art student. He claimed he'd grown tired of working for his dad and of his dad in general. He wanted to do his own thing, something I believed was true, but I was pretty sure that wasn't the only reason. Nope, his reasons seemed to have something to do with the pretty blond from Utah, Sydney Sage. I hadn't been very sure she'd fit very well into our group, what with the studious air she projected, but beneath it was a feisty little spitfire who grounded Adrian in a way I admired. I had to admit they were great for each other and, Sydney Sage most certainly did have an everlasting place in our group.

Christian always grumbled about us girls dragging him along to parties, but I knew he had fun. If he didn't, I knew there was no way in hell he would ever let Lissa go without him. They somehow managed to stay sugary sweet and cuddly which, I had to admit even if it was just to myself was beautiful to watch. I still gave them hell for it, however, especially on those days when I wanted to be cuddly and sweet too but I couldn't because my boyfriend was busy.

Between a tight academic schedule which only seemed to get more intense as the years went by, a string of parties or weekends spent with Dimitri, I had no idea where the time had gone. Before we knew it, those 4 years which had once seemed so unbelievably daunting were over. Graduation day had come at last, and we'd all done amazingly well.

As I stood with my brother and friends who'd somehow become family, my parents, boyfriend who in only a few hours would become my fiancé, his family and the parents of the friends I'd made at UCLA, those who I would probably never hear from again and those like Sydney who I knew were going to be around forever, I couldn't help but be proud. I'd done it. Lissa and I were now medical science college graduates, my brother a business degree holder, Adrian had his art degree, and Sydney a Greek philosophy one.

We'd done it together, and, as we stood there, toasting to the rest of our lives, I couldn't help but be excited for our future. I couldn't wait to see where life was going to take us. I knew that no matter what, whether that journey was a good or bad one, I would never have to navigate it alone. Because I knew that those who truly mattered, no matter at which point of my life I knew them from would always be by my side. We would navigate it all together, and every moment of it would be amazing.

There we go guys, how are we feeling? Did I do this justice? Do you guys want another epilogue? I'd totally write it if you want it! So, let me know you guys know how to reach me! But just in case you've been living under a rock somewhere and are completely clueless XD, drop me a review or shoot me a PM if you want to!

And of course, thank you my dear readers, thank you for being so very super amazing. Thank you for being the best readers and reviewers in the world. Thank you for sticking with me when my updates have been shitty. Thank you for all the love you've sent my way on this story whether I deserved it or not. I love you all to the moon and back! And now I'm going to stop being so very majorly sappy.

Until next time my lovelies, which obviously depends on your reviews ;)

XXX

Roza


	56. Chapter 56

Well guys here it is finally, the long awaited epilogue 2. I'm sorry it took me so damn long! But you guys, you all make me so happy with your sweet reviews. You truly are some of the most amazing people ever thanks so much for always deciding to read my stuff you all make writing fanfiction the best thing ever!

I obviously don't own the Vampire Academy, come on surely nobody still thinks that? I've already said this what feels like a million times! There's a lemon somewhere in here, just saying!

I didn't know what love was until I met you.

Epilogue 2.

"Mama Ronan's climbing on the couch again and won't listen to me!" Luka yelled. I strangled a groan.

"Ronan, sit down." I said turning to fix him with a look. Instead of sitting down, he launched himself off the couch and could've just about given me a heart attack when he almost landed on the floor on his face. I was out of the kitchen and over there in a heartbeat ready to do damage control, but he was fine and had the hugest grin on his face and that mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Ronan Ibrahim Belikov," I said sternly. "How many times have I told you about jumping off couches?"

"Sorry, mama," He said sweetly, and I had to try not to melt as he flashed me that charming smile and wink of his. At 2 years old and an exact replica of his father, he knew exactly how to charm me. Ronan might look like Dimitri, but that was where the similarities ended. Because personality wise, he was a carbon copy of me, something my parents were always quick to point out.

"I love you, mama." He said simply because I hadn't said anything. That was it. I scooped him up holding him close to my chest.

"I love you too baby doll." I said and sighed. "Oh Ro, what am I going to do with you?" He giggled and kissed my cheek making Luka giggle.

If Ronan was a mini me in the body of mini Dimitri, Luka was just the opposite. He looked exactly like me, but he was calm and level headed like Dimitri. At only 4, he already liked books and was really good at learning to read them. He liked helping me out in the kitchen, both my boys did especially these days because I was pregnant with twins and on maternity leave from work. So, most mornings was a rush to make breakfast something they both always insisted that they helped with which always left a huge mess and getting Luka off to school, not that I minded. If Dimitri didn't have to rush off to work, he'd clean up the kitchen for me or Ronan and I would when we came home.

Luka was an amazing big brother to Ro, always looking out for him like he had just now when Ronan was climbing on the couch, or climbing on the counter or standing up in the cart when we went shopping. As I'm sure you can already imagine, my Ronan was full of energy and feistiness and completely adorable. He was impulsive like me and always doing crazy stunts and knew exactly how to charm his way out of trouble. It was for that reason he'd been dubbed baby danger by Lissa and Christian.

Luka was the cool breeze that tempered Ro's flames, but that wasn't to say that he wasn't known to jump into crazy situations too. After all, he was my son. He just had a bit more control than his brother and just as much charm. My boys might be very different, but where it mattered they were one and the same. They were my babies, the center of my world and had always been from the second I found out I was pregnant.

The relationship between them had always been something beautiful, Luka had been excited from the second Dimitri and I told him he was going to have a little brother or sister. He hadn't even been 2 back then, but that didn't stop him from rubbing my belly first thing every morning and singing to the baby at bed time. He'd always included Ronan in everything we did even before he was born. It was always a constant stream of questions and the baby this or the baby that and, mama, do you think the baby would like this?

That relationship only got more beautiful when we brought Ronan home. I expected the bit of jealousy and competition for our attention that I'd heard of from other parents, both colleagues and patients of mine, but that never came. Luka hardly ever left Ronan's side. He was always eager to teach him things and include him when he was playing with his toys. He always wanted to help when I was feeding him or giving him his baths, and, I let him. Because it became very obvious that they adored each other right away.

And now, I really couldn't wait for the twins to be born. It wasn't just about the punishing kicks I always got these days or the aches and pains that went into being almost full term with twins or the constant urge to pee and tiredness, but more about the fact that I couldn't wait to see what their relationship with the boys would be like. I could already tell that it was going to be something magnificent, because Luka was natural at being an older sibling and Ronan, well he was excited and had this adorable thing where he talked to my belly whenever a particularly hard kick would make me flinch or groan.

The sound of a car in our yard snapped me out of my thoughts and had Ronan jumping out of my arms to race to the front door, Luka on his heels. "Daddy!" They yelled and I chuckled and shook my head.

"That's not-"I broke off in the middle of my sentence because nobody was listening to me. Luka had opened the door both he and Ronan bounding out to meet who they thought was Dimitri. The second they saw the car and realized who it was, however, was when the madness really started.

"Aunty Lissa!" I watched from the doorway as my boys ran to her, both tackling her into hugs and erupting into giggles when she showered them with kisses. Their attention then turned to her car or rather to the kids struggling to get out of their car seats. Chuckling, I went down to give her a hand.

"Aunty Rosie!" Andrea yelled. "Help meeee!"

"Me tooo!" Yelled Erick. Chuckling I helped them both out of the car seats. The kids made an instant beeline for each other the radiant grins on their faces making my smile grow.

"Not that I'm not absolutely thrilled to see you, Liss," I said when we'd gone inside and the kids were making a racket on the floor with blocks and racecars. "But what are you doing here? Thought I wasn't going to be seeing you until later?"

"That was the plan," She said. "But I got bored and thought I'd drive out and see if you needed a hand. Plus try telling those 2 they were going to have to wait until later to see Luka and Ro." I laughed outright at that, because she was right.

Erick was 4 like Luka and of course, they were best friends. They were just as tight as Liss and I had been at their age. Andrea was a couple months younger than Ronan. She was the youngest for now as well as the only girl around here but she held her own quite well among all these boys. She and Ronan were particularly fond of each other and Liss and I often joked around about them actually dating at some point.

…

"You're a goddess," I said. "A saint, even." Lissa rolled her eyes, but I kind of meant every word. She had been here for just about 30 minutes and already she'd pulled off a miracle on my house. The place was now spotless. Granted I was kind of ruining that now seeing as how I was dripping water on the floor because my boys had thought it would be an amazing idea to splash so much in the bath that they got me drenched too, but the fact that she'd gotten a lot farther than I had all day was good enough for me. That might have been because the reasons the house was such a mess were currently picking out what they wanted to wear and waiting for me to help them get dressed, but I didn't care. It simply meant that I now wouldn't have to clean.

"Go get out of those clothes," Lissa said, ever the mother hen. Her tendency to always take care of everyone had always been a character trait about her that I'd always admired. It was one of those natural things that made her perfect for the field we were in. I admired it even more now since she had kids. Lissa was a natural born mama and aunt, and she was always the one who's house the kids always wanted to go to. And I didn't just mean my kids, I meant everyone else's too.

"Are you coming on to me?" I asked trying to look dead serious. "Because I'm sorry Liss but I really don't see you in that light. Plus you're kind of married to my brother and well you're the mother of his children..."

"Oh, shut up, Rose." She said laughing. "You know you've been dying to tap this since ages ago." I shot her a look of complete disgust both of us bursting into a fit of giggles which prompted a series of kicks in my belly. I groaned and placed a hand on my belly trying to calm them down.

"Mom-are you ok?" That was Luka. He'd no doubt come out to tell me that he'd picked out what he wanted to wear or that Ronan had done something and was now looking worriedly up at me with those dark eyes. Hell, even Lissa had stopped laughing and was watching me with concern.

"I'm fine, baby." I said. "Just a kick." I looked up at Lissa to let her know that I really was fine. She nodded as Luka reached for me to pick him up, not at all convinced that I was fine.

"Come on baby doll," I said scooping him up and kissing his head. He was such a little worry bug. "I'm fine I promise. Let's go get dressed, ok?"

…

Hours later, I was surrounded by my family and friends in Olena's back yard and wearing a gorgeous sundress and strappy shoes that Lissa had insisted that I wore. Admittedly, I hadn't known why until we had gotten here. Streamers and balloons and a huge banner that announced in huge bold lettering that Dimitri and I were having not one but 2babies clued me in pretty fast to what was going on, however. And the look I got from Lissa and the Belikov girls and Jill, Sydney and Sophie my friend from high school told me exactly who had organized it.

They all looked so delighted, but imagine their shock when I burst into tears. I hadn't seen Dimitri since we'd gotten there, but he had obviously seen me and was suddenly at my side.

"Roza? Baby, what's wrong?" I tried to answer, I really did, but his concern, the look in his eyes and on the girl's faces only made the tears come faster. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest just so I didn't have to look at any of them so I could calm down. I breathed him in, the delectable smell of his aftershave and him and slowly started to calm down. When I was sure I wasn't going to burst into tears again, I sniffled and lifted my head.

"I'm fine," I said because they were still looking at me with that worry and concern and because I saw my parents and Christian trying to make their way to us now too. "Hormones I just-you guys…" I squealed and flung myself out of Dimitri's arms so I could tackle the girls into hugs. "This is amazing thank you!"

"That's more like it." Jill said excitedly a grin on her face. "Now come on, let's go get this party started."

…

"I've only ever seen this place look more beautiful than it does now once before," I said later to Dimitri. We were sitting on the steps to Olena's house looking out at the garden. He had his arms wrapped around me his hands on my belly and I was leaning back against his chest while he cooed beautiful Russian words to our babies. The kids were asleep upstairs and everyone had long since left.

"Oh? And when was that?" He asked rubbing my belly but as I turned my head to look at him, I knew he knew.

"The night you made me your wife." I said looking into his eyes. He held my gaze and took my face in his hands kissing me softly. I kissed him back my eyes drifting close and body reacting like gasoline on tinder.

You see, one of the things about being pregnant and hormonal was simply this. Every time Dimitri touched, kissed or looked at me in a certain way, I had the most freaking intense urge to jump him. Oh, alright. Maybe it had always been that way, but now it had gotten worse, something he knew well and always played to his advantage. He pulled me closer but I pulled away only for an instant.

An instant which I used to crawl into his lap and straddle him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pressed my lips to his again. He responded just as passionately, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me tight against him. I groaned at the feeling as the kissed deepened.

Even fully clothed, there was no hiding the beautifully sculpted body beneath, and I longed to be pressed against him. I longed to run my hands over his chest and down his stomach. I longed to feel those hands on my body. Groaning softly I pulled away from his lips and looked up into dark, dark eyes which regarded me with such heat and intensity that I felt my panties grow wet.

"Baby," I gasped. "I need you. Now." He smirked and picked me up kissing me the whole way to the bedroom.

When he laid me on his old bed, I pulled him down with me. He hovered above me still kissing me, still looking at me with those dark eyes. I reached for his shirt, and the next thing I knew, I was laying naked on my back beneath him and he was slowly entering me. I had absolutely no idea how that even happened and neither did I care because his lips were wrapped around my nipples, his tongue doing sinful things to me.

"Oh, god," I gasped out, my hands tangling in his hair. I wrapped my legs around him urging him to move his hips. The second he did, I was lost to pleasure so intense that it took my breath away. I was lost to all things him. It was like everything was now magnified, especially that electricity that had always been between us. Every touch, every move of our hips, every brush of his lips against my skin turned the blood in my veins to fire.

"My god, you are so beautiful baby," He said and even though he was speaking English, his words seemed to caress my body. Growling lowly I flipped us, Riding him hard. He gripped my hips, slamming up every time I sank down. He sat up slightly, drawing my nipples back into his mouth and as he bit down I was done for.

I screamed his name as I was swept up on that tide of pleasure, too far gone to remember there were other people in that house 2 of them being my children and the other being my mother-in-law. Not that I cared, how could I when release had taken him too and he was murmuring my name like a prayer shooting jets of hot come into me? I came again gasping and milking him for everything he gave, then I fell forward on his chest when it was over. His arms wounded around me and we just laid there holding each other until we could breathe normally again. Then, I burst into giggles.

"God, Dimitri, we're never going to hear the end of this. Olena is going to give me hell." He laughed along with me then claimed my lips in a kiss so soft and tender that I closed my eyes and melted.

We made love again, slowly and reverently this time, and I was reminded with every kiss, caress and heated, love-filled glance why I married him and why we were so good together. Dimitri had been my first everything, but I knew he was going to be my last, too. I had found and married the love of my life. I was the mother of his children. Dimitri Belikov was my forever.

*sniffles a little.* my god, I can hardly believe that was the last chapter. Thoughts, you guys? You all know how to reach me! And you know I can't end this with saying thank you. Thank you for all of your amazing reviews. Thank you for being some of the best people ever. Most of all, thank you for reading and putting up with my shittty update schedules and computer issues!

Review lovelies, and do I have to point out that I'm not yet done with fanfiction? I've got other stories that I'm working on, Amor Prohibido with the amazingly fabulous Let love win or Moni as she prefers, and In the rain which I have been dealing with writer's block for but I'm determined to get over, so if you're not reading them, then please drop by! I've got other ideas too but I'm thinking I need to be done with my current works in progress first or at least In the Rain. So I hope to see you all there!

XXX

Roza


End file.
